Let It Be
by Luchy Rct
Summary: AU.Violación.Tras la muerte de su madre,Bella se ve obligada a irse a vivir con su padre.Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse que ahora era millonario,y con una nueva familia en la que ella no era aceptada.Pero entre toda la angustia estará Edward
1. Prefecio

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

En memoria a Michael Jackson.

**(1958 — 2009)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Let It Be.**

Summary: AU. ShortFic. Twilight Alternative. Tras la muerte de su madre, Bella se ve obligada a irse a vivir con su padre. Al llegar todo es muy distinto a como lo recordaba. Ahora Charlie tiene una nueva familia, mucho dinero… y ella no es parte de la nueva vida de él. ¿Podrá escapar Bella de aquella casa, antes de salir herida en el intento?

**Prefacio.**

-¡Por favor, no!.- chille con todas mis fuerzas, cuando estuvo encima de mí y ya no podía moverme.

Las lágrimas salían de mis ojos como canillas abiertas. Me maldije internamente por ser tan débil.

Tomas me sonrió al igual que la noche pasada. Arranco mi remera mientras me removía bajo su pesado cuerpo. Por más que gritará e hiciera lo que hiciera, sabía lo que iba a suceder.

Charlie y Marie, su nueva esposa, hacían oídos sordos. Pensar en ellos, en lo poco que les importaba, hizo que más lágrimas salieran de mis ojos.

Seguí gritando mientra Tomas se deshacía de mi ropa, lastimando mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Intente pegarle, escupirle, suplicarle… Pero nada lo apartaba de mí. Él me quería, quería estar dentro de mí sin importar mi resistencia.

Tomas golpeó mi cara para que me callara. Realmente lo intenté, ya que sabía que nadie me ayudaría, pero estaba fuera de mí. Mi respiración era agitada, producto de la desesperación y del miedo.

Escuche como desabrochaba su pantalón, y perdí todas esperanzas. Edward estaba de caza, así que ya no había nada que le impidiera a Tomas tomarme.

Cerré con ojos con fuerza, intentando pensar en otras cosas. Se ádrento en mí. Grite, por el dolor. No era amable, y cada grito lo excitaba más.

Intenté pensar en cualquier cosa mientras el infierno me hacía su prisionera, y en lo único que pude pensar fue en él.

En Edward. En el vampiro del que me había enamorado. Del único que podría salvarme, pero no estaba aquí para ello.

**.**

.

**.**

**Holis gente nice!!**

**¿**Qué les pareció el Prefacio**?** Sé que es trágico, pero hace un tiempo había empezado a escribir un fic '**Breaking the Habit**', que por razones desagradables tuve que borrarlo de FF. En fin, allí está era la historia de Bella, y me pareció muy interesante poder escribirla de forma más detallada y dándole mi toque.

Es un tema difícil de tratar, y es lo más cruel que he escrito hasta él momento. Quiero hacerlo lo más realista posible, pero siempre manteniendo el mundo mágico de Twilight. La violación en una mujer es un tema delicado, y trataré de hacer mi mejor trabajo.

Espero que me apoyen con este proyecto. No será muy largo. Es **un shortfic**, pero intentaré explicar todo lo que pueda.

**¡Dejen su opinión, por favor!** Es muy importante para mí saber que piensan de esto.

**RR**!

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIEW!**_


	2. Life Will Go On

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Life Will Go On.**

**_Marzo, 1972._**

Hacía cinco semanas que había llegado a Forks, a vivir con mi padre. Desde entonces todo seguía mal.

Mi madre había muerto en un accidente de transito hacía dos meses, y sin más remedio había tenido que acudir a mi padre. Pero Charlie no era el mismo hombre que había conocido hacía diez años atrás. Ahora era rico, y no sabía de donde había sacado el dinero siendo simplemente el Jefe de la Policía Local. Estaba casado con una mujer odiosa, Marie, la cual tenía un hijo de mi edad que no me dirigía la palabra. Me sentía incomoda en esa casa llena de desconocidos y a los cuales no les importaba mi presencia.

Nada en mi vida estaba bien, de repente todo se dio vuelta. Sin mi madre me sentía perdida. No tenía a quién acudir, estaba sola en el mundo.

Ahora, era cuando me arrepentía de no tener amigos. Jamás me había preocupado el hecho de ser una persona solitaria. En Phoenix no había tenido ni un solo amigo, pero aquí en Forks había muchas personas que querían acercarse a mí. No estaba segura del porque, pero lo que sí sabía era que de la única persona de la que quería su compañía era de Edward Cullen.

No solo porque me había salvado, de una forma muy extraña, de que una furgoneta me atropellara. Sí no que todo en él me llamaba. Su actitud fría, su perfecta perfección, su forma de protegerme… Todo de él me intrigaba.

Era extraño. Sabía, de forma inconciente, que Edward era peligroso al igual que sus hermanos adoptivos: Emmett Cullen y, Rosalie y Jasper Hale.

Algo en ellos era diferente a los demás. No por las razones que todos pensaban, yo sabía que había algo realmente importante atrás de ellos. Como una especie de secreto que deberían llevar hasta la tumba, pero que al mismo tiempo los obligaba a no morir. No podría decirlo con exactitud, porque ni yo sabía lo que pasaba con ellos. Lo único de lo que estaba segura era que fuera lo que fuera, no me importaba. Quería estar cerca de él, mis sentimientos aún no estaban aclarados, pero estaba segura que no quería que se apartara de mi lado.

Me baje del viejo monovolumen que manejaba. Lo había encontrado detrás del garaje de la casa de Charlie. Había pertenecido a un viejo amigo de él, que perdió al casarse con Marie. A mi padre no le importo que lo usara, quería deshacerse de él.

Camine bajo la tormenta en dirección a la entrada del instituto. Busque con la mirada el auto de Edward. Me desilusioné cuando no encontré el _Volvo_.

Entre al aula de Biología, todavía sin quitarme la capucha de la cabeza. Había evitado a las personas durante el camino. No estaba de ánimos para hablar con alguien fingiendo que estaba bien.

Solté mi mochila, dejándola caer al suelo. Me senté en la banqueta y apoye mi cabeza sobre la mesada, tapando la luz con mis brazos. Deje que mis ojos se cerrarán.

Odie haberlo hecho. Había sido descuidada al hacerlo, pero hacía noches que no dormía por las pesadillas que tenía. Era irónico como, a pesar que no estuve presente en el accidente en donde mi madre perdió la vida, lo veía tan real como si hasta yo fuera parte.

Me estaba quedando dormida, pero no tenía ya la fuerza para levantarme. Necesitaba descansar, aunque sabía que no era ni el momento ni el lugar.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, ya estaba sentada en el auto junto a mi madre. Ella cantaba _Life Will Go On_, de Cris Isaak. La mire fijamente, mis ojos cargados de agua porque sabía que no podía hacer nada para detenerla. Ella no notaba mi presencia.

-¿Bella?.- escuche una voz aterciopelada a lo lejos.

Las luces de los autos se iban alejando, al igual que mi madre. La estaba perdiendo, otra vez.

-¿Bella?.- escuche otra vez, cerca de mi oído.- ¡Bella!

Entonces respondí al llamado. Me incorpore de golpe, sentándome. Sentí como mi cuerpo temblaba, mis ojos llenos de agua, y mi frente húmeda. Me sonroje al darme cuenta de que no sólo me había dormido en el aula, sino que había tenido una pesadilla.

Jadeé en busca de aire para reponerme del miedo que había sentido segundos atrás. Gire la cabeza y me choque con los desesperados ojos topacios de Edward. Él mantenía sus manos alrededor de mi cuerpo, sosteniéndome.

-¿Estás bien, Bella?.- suspiro para que sólo yo lo pudiera oír.

Me deje recaer sobre su pecho, sin emitir respuesta. Quizás no tenía suficiente confianza como para que me consolará, pero lo necesitaba. A él no pareció importarle, ya que me sujeto con más fuerza y apoyo su barbilla en mi cabeza.

-¿Quieres que salgamos de aquí?- mascullo en mi oído.

Asentí sin levantar la vista. Mis ojos aún fabricaban lágrimas. Edward tomo mi bolso y, sin soltarme, me ayudo a levantarme.

Todos en el aula nos miraban con curiosidad, me quería morir de la vergüenza, por suerte el profesor aún no había llegado. Salimos dejando atrás todos los cotilleos.

Cuando pasamos por enfrente de la dirección vi salir a Tomas, mi hermanastro. Me tense y frene el paso de golpe. Edward permitió el movimiento, pero podía sentir como me miraba desde arriba.

Tomas giro y al vernos se detuvo en seco. Paso su vista por mi cuerpo deteniéndose en donde las manos de Edward rodeaban mi cintura. Tomas me fulmino con la mirada, y Edward me estrecho más fuerte contra su cuerpo como si supiera cuanto Tomas me odiaba.

Fueron segundos que se me hicieron eternos. Por mi parte estaba reteniendo las lágrimas mientras Tomas seguía mirándome con rencor. Fue Edward quién empujo de mí para que siguiéramos caminando, alejándonos de mi hermanastro.

Respire con fuerza, y fue cuando me di cuenta que anteriormente había estado conteniendo la respiración.

Salimos al estacionamiento y me deje guiar por mi acompañante hacía su auto. Fue impresionante como, a pesar de todo, note que era la primera vez que él me tocaba. Estaba helado, como sí su cuerpo fuera el de un anfibio y no de un humano.

Abrió la puerta de acompañantes del Volvo, y me ayudo a entrar. Cuando se convenció de que estaba acomodada, la cerró y corrió hasta su lugar.

Espere a que se acomodara antes de hablar.

-¿Estas bien?.- no estuve segura de si mis palabras había salido de mi boca, o simplemente lo había pensado. De cualquier forma, Edward me miro.

Su rostro estaba contraído, tratando de mantener ocultas sus emociones. Lleve su dedo pulgar y el índice, y se apretó el puente de la nariz. Tiro la cabeza para atrás, apoyándola en el respaldo y cerró los ojos,

-Es peligroso.

-¿Quién?.- pregunte, sorbiéndome la nariz. Aunque había dejado de llorar por centrar mi preocupación en Edward, aún quedaban secuelas.

-Tomas.- sentenció como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Creo que exageras. Simplemente no soy de su agrado.

-Eso no te lo discuto.- contesto con la voz firme, seria.- Pero tú no oíste lo que pensaba. Es peligroso.- repitió.

Fruncí el ceño al entender sus palabras.

-¿Acaso tu sí sabes lo que piensa?.- espeté con rudeza.

Edward, tenso, se irguió en su asiento poniéndose en guardia. Soltó su nariz y, al abrir sus ojos – ahora negros como la noche – me miro.

-No estoy seguro de que puedo decir en mi defensa.- confeso.- Por eso no hablaré más.- mi quijada cayo. Estaba jugando conmigo. Me sentí frustrada.- La que tiene que hablar aquí eres tu.- me acarició la cara con dulzura, quitando los restos de las légrimas que aún quedaban. Suspire, y cerré los ojos- Bella.- su voz había cambiado notablemente. Ahora era suave, llena de preocupación.- ¿Qué paso en el aula?

No quería hablar, no quería sentirme débil frente a él. Al menos, no más de lo que ya me había visto. Quería que por primera vez, alguien estuviera a mi lado, pero que no sintiera lastima por mí. Quería que fuera porque le agradaba y no porque sintiera una obligación.

-Tu nunca respondes a mis preguntas.- intente escabullirme.

Edward soltó mi cara, y me odie por ello. Suspiro, y puso la llave en el contacto. Gemí ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-¡No podemos irnos!.- chille, llena de pánico.

Sí mi padre llegaba a enterarse, estaba muerta. Sabía que Tomas se haría cargo de comunicarle que me había rateado de clases.

-Bella.- me miro nuevamente, mientras a ciegas prendía el motor.- No va a pasar nada. Sé que Mike Newton fue a hablar con la enfermera para que te cubriera…

-¡No!.- le interrumpí. No entendía que era toda esa cháchara de Mike, pero ese no era el punto.- ¿No lo entiendes, Edward? ¡Mi padre va a matarme!

El rostro de Edward se contrajo.

-No tiene porque enterarse.

-Lo hará.- le explique tratando de controlarme,- Tomas se lo dirá.- los ojos de Edward se abrieron en comprensión.

-¿Y sí arreglo ese problema, vendrías conmigo?.- no dude ni un segundo en asentir con la cabeza efusivamente.

-Eso no esta bien.- se lamente.- No deberías querer estar conmigo. No tendríamos que pasar tiempo a solas.- Sus palabras me hirieron, y quise llorar ¿Me estaba diciendo amablemente que no disfrutaba de mi compañía?

Gire mi cuerpo, dispuesta a salir de auto. Pero al toparme con la puerta, vi el seguro puesto. Con disimuló intente quitarlo, pero me fue imposible. Era automático.

Estaba enfadada. Muy. No sólo con Edward, sino con la situación y conmigo misma.

Fije la vista fuera de la ventana y me cruce de brazos. Edward estaba hablando por radio- teléfono, dándole indicaciones a alguien. Me asombre de que tuviera uno, ya que sin duda eran exclusivos...

... pensándolo mejor, no debí de maravillarme. Edward, al igual que su familia, parecía tener el suficiente dinero como adquirir un radio- teléfono y colocar uno en su automóvil.

Cuando acabo, puso el auto en marcha y salimos del instituto.

-Jasper se hará cargo de la situación.- hablo tranquilo.- Él se encargará de que Tomas no diga nada.

-¡Ja!.- solté.- No sé porque haces esto. Al fin y al cabo te estas tomando demasiadas molestias para una persona a la que no quieres tener cerca. No lo entiendo Edward, si tan repugnante te resultó ¿Por qué detuviste la camioneta de Tayler, y porque te preocupas de mí ahora? ¡No tiene sentido!

-¿Estás insinuando que me arrepiento de haberte salvado?

-_Sé_ que así es.- le espete, furiosa.

-¡No sabes nada!- grito, me encogí en mi lugar. Asustaba. Bajo el tono de voz cuando volvió a hablar.- ¿Estas loca? No me arrepiento de haberte salvado, ni de ser yo quien _esta _aquí contigo, ahora.

-Pues no lo demuestras. Parece más como si fuera una carga haberme salvado. Como si sintieras pena por mí y por eso estas _aquí_ conmigo.

-¡Dios, Bella! No me arrepiento de haberte salvado.- notaba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no gritar. ¡No entendía nada! Todo era tan confuso…- Ni siento que seas una carga, ni mucho menos pena. Estoy contigo porque quiero.

-Sí fuera así.- dije haciendo referencia a sus últimas palabras.- No estarías diciéndome todo el tiempo que me aleje de ti. Sí no quieres que este contigo, es más fácil decirlo de una vez, que dar tantas vueltas.

-¿Es por eso?.- pareció aliviado. No entendía el porque.- No dije que no quiero estar contigo, simplemente que no es bueno para ti. Si fueras inteligente, te alejarías de mí. Soy peligroso, especialmente para ti.

-Te das cuenta de que no soy inteligente.- me señale, con sorna.- ¿Qué eres? ¿Por qué eres peligroso? ¿Cómo detuviste la camioneta de Tayler? ¿Cómo es que sabes lo que Tomas piensa? ¿Cómo…?

-¡Wow! Para, Bella.- dijo entre risas y me sonroje al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho. Era sorprendente como había cambiado todo. Hacía tan sólo dos segundos quería matar a Edward, y ahora me avergonzaba. Él lograba esas cosas en mí.- No estas preparada para esas respuestas.

-Sí lo estoy.- discrepe, mirando lejos de él.

-No, y no quiero poner más carga sobre tus hombros. Hasta donde estaba enterado, creí que íbamos a hablar sobre ti. No sobre mi extraña forma de ser.

-Sí tu no me das respuestas, yo tampoco lo haré.- refunfuñe como una niña cruzándome de brazos.

-Es lo justo.

-¿Entonce…?

-Una pregunta cada uno…

-Y no se puede no responder. Tampoco puedes mentir.- le interrumpí poniendo mis cláusulas.

Edward vaciló, nervioso, antes de asentir con la cabeza.

-Supongo que no me queda otra opción.- suspiro derrotado.

Sonreí con satisfacción y desenredé mis brazos, relajándome.

-Supones bien.

-Ok. Tengo la sospecha de que querrás empezar.- me miro de reojo antes de cambiar la velocidad del Volvo.

Descubrí que íbamos de camino a Port Ángeles. En otro momento hubiese discutido, pero necesitaba el tiempo para obtener mis respuestas, y el camino a Port Ángeles me lo daría.

-¿Cómo es eso que puedes leer las mentes? ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo es escuchar todo? ¿Sabes lo que estoy pensando?

-Creí que haríamos una pregunta cada uno.- se burlo de mí y no pude evitar rodar los ojos mientras me sonrojaba. Edward suspiro.- Sí puedo leer las mentes. No estoy seguro de cómo lo hago.- su seño se frunció inconcientemente como si estuviese pensando en ese momento la respuesta a mi pregunta. No dude en creerle. Él leía las mentes. Eso hizo que me sonrojara nuevamente ¿Sabría lo que pensaba de él? ¿Todo?.- Es extraño. Es como estar en un hall lleno de gente hablando todos al mismo tiempo. Nunca puedo parar de hacerlo, aunque trato de ignorarlo la mayor parte del tiempo. Me siento mal por invadir la privacidad de las personas, especialmente de mi familia. Pero esta fuera de mi control y término enterándome de todo, aunque más de una vez deseé no hacerlo.- Relajo sus hombros y note como la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo en el volante se aflojo. Sonrió y supe que era mi fin. Corrí la mirada rápidamente hacia la carretera y escondí mi cara entre mi cabello.- Tranquila, Bella. No puedo leer tu mente. Es extraño, jamás me había pasado. Pero contigo es como sí hubiese una pared en blanco.

-¿Por qué a mi no?.- estaba notablemente aliviada, y Edward lo noto ya que se rió suavemente.

-Mi teoría es que estas en otra sintonía. Es como si yo fuera una radio que pudiera captar todas las emisoras, pero la tuya se me va del radio.

-¿Hay algo mal en mí? ¿Soy un bicho raro?.- pregunte alterada.

-¡Ja!.- soltó una carcajada irónica.- _Yo_ soy el que lee mentes, ¿y _tu_ dices que estas mal? Eres absurda, Bella.

Me sonroje, aunque sonreí. Estaba tranquila de que Edward no supiera que pasaba por mi cabeza.

-De cualquier forma haz hecho más de una pregunta.- sonrió con suficiencia.- ¡Mi turno! ¿Qué paso hoy en clases, Bella? ¿A qué le temes?

Suspire. Sentía pudor al tener que responder que tenía miedo, pero necesitaba abrirme a alguien. Estaba desesperada por sacar lo que sentía. Edward quizás no era la persona correcta, pero era la única que había.

-Me quede dormida.- conteste con simpleza. Edward me miro de reojo, esperando a que continuara. Mire hacía otro lado y deje de pensar en mis palabras.- Suelo tener pesadillas desde que mi madre ha muerto. Veo el accidente como si lo hubiese vivido, pero no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo. Creí que viniendo a vivir con mi padre todo mejoraría… me confundí. Todo esta mucho peor. Charlie no es el mismo desde que lo había visto por última vez hace años. Es como si ahora fuese una carga, una intrusa en su nueva vida.

-Eres su hija, no una intrusa.- dijo Edward de forma seria.

-Ojala él lo comprendiera.

-¿Qué cambió en él, Bella? ¿Por qué dices que todo ha empeorado?

Rodé los ojos ante la curiosidad de Edward. Sabía que había hecho más de una pregunta. Pero no quería detenerme, y él tampoco me dejaría hacerlo.

-Él no es la misma persona. Ahora sólo le importa su nueva esposa, su hijastro y el dinero. Sus relaciones sociales, el sexo… ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera entiendo como es que siendo el Jefe de Policía de este pueblo de mala muerte haya pasado a tener una fortuna.- me ruborice por haber hablado de sexo tan deliberadamente, pero a Edward no pareció importarle.

-Quizás gano la lotería.- sugirió Edward, tratando de calmarme un poco con su estrafalario humor.

Le di el gusto y sonreí. Aunque estaba segura que es no era la razón. Sabía que era algo más profundo, pero no me importaba saberlo. Sólo quería volver a tener una familia. Quería que mi madre volviera, y aunque estuviera separada de mi padre, también lo quería a él. Quería que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Edward estaciono el _Volvo_ en el aparcamiento de un restaurante en Port Ángeles. Miré el reloj, aún tenía tiempo para llegar a mi casa.

Suspire e intente despejar mi mente antes de bajar.

La vida continuaba, y yo con ella…

**.**

**.**

**Siento volverlo a subir. Estoy trabajando en el nuevo capítulo, pero cuando lo releía para ver por donde lo había dejado note varios cambios y no pude evitar arreglarlos. Al parecer mientras lo escribía olvide que estaban en los '70 y no en la actualidad. Lo siento mucho, pero pronto llegaré con el nuevo.**

**.**

**.**

**¿**Qué les pareció el chap**? **Sé que es probable que no diga nada de lo que esperan para este fic. Como comente anteriormente, se basa en otra cosa que en la relación de Edward y Bella. Pero quería dejar el primer capitulo para dejar claro ciertos aspectos de la vida de Bella, antes de empezar con lo que de verdad trata.

PROMETO que el próximo cap ya se va a descifrar mucho más. Hasta ahora sólo sabemos que Bella ha perdido a su madre, que Edward es vampiro pero que ella no lo sabe, que JACOB no aparece en esta historia, el odio del hermanastro de Bella hacía ella, sus miedos y dolor.

En fin, como dije antes este es un SHORT FIC como mucho calculo que tendrá 8 capítulos, pero mi promedio es hacerlo de 6 xD

Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen su opinión en un hermoso RR.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS RR DEJADOS :)

MUSHIAS GRAX POR SUS RR :)

**Nos leemos en el proximo chap, dejen rr :)**

**RECUERDEN QUE LOS RR ANONIMOS QUE REQUIERAN RESPUESTA O LO QUE SEA DEBEN DEJAR SU MAIL, YA QUE NO TENGO OTRA FORMA DE CONTESTARLOS. Y CUANDO DEJEN EL MAIL RECUERDEN PONER ESPACIOS ENTRE EL Y LOS NOMBRES ( ejemplo.89 Hotmail. Com)**

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_


	3. Dont Deserve You

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE EN MI PERFIL, A TODOS LOS QUE LE INTERESEN 'Juego con Fuego' y/o 'La Rosa Negra' PASAR, POR FAVOR.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Deserve You.**

**.**

_Cualquiera puede dominar un sufrimiento, excepto el que lo siente._

**.**

**William Shakespeare. **

**.**

No había sabido más de Edward después de esa tarde. Habían pasado ya tres día y ni señales de él. De cualquier forma no es como si pudiera hacer algo si él estuviera acá cambiará algo, ya que estaba a condenada a estar encerrada en mi habitación de por vida.

Al final Tomas se las había arreglado para hacerle saber a mi padre que me había ido de pinta. Cuando vio que los Cullen no habían asistido a clases, corrió a contárselo. No estaba segura que le había dicho los hermanos de Edward, lo que sí sabía era que no había funcionado de mucho.

No estaba segura de lo que le había contado a Charlie, pero lo que sabía era que había exagerado todo para hacerme la vida imposible. Lo que no esperaba es que yo no reaccionara de forma exagerada, que no preocupará por el hecho de pasar las tardes encerrada en mi habitación. De hecho era lo que hacía generalmente.

El sol, que rebeldemente se colaba por mi ventana, se estaba ocultando. Mañana tendría que volver a la escuela. Esperaba que Edward por fin apareciera. Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Cerré el libro que leí con fuerza y lo arroje contra una pared. ¡Cuantas estupideces! ¿Cómo me había gustado por tanto tiempo esa historia? ¡Era absurda! Es obvio que Shakespeare no había pensando muy bien la historia. Obviamente no existían en la realidad un amor tan fuerte y cobarde como el de _Romeo y Julieta_. De ser así, todas las mujeres debíamos tener nuestro propio _Romeo_, y no sólo _Julieta_. Ella no se lo merecía del todo, y aún así él la amaba tanto que se aseguro de seguir con ella en el más allá.

Un libro absurdo. Con muchos fallos. Con personajes que no piensan. Con una historia muy ficticia. Y aún así, un best-seller. Al igual que yo, ahora comprendía que la gente leía tragedias irreales, poco probables. No es que _Romeo y Julieta_ lo fuera del todo. No es como sí en la historia hubiese _vampiros _que lo hicieran irreal, pero seguía sin ser del todo probable.

Decidí que era hora de que cenara. Quería tomar algo de comida y subirla a mi cuarto antes de que Charlie y su nueva esposa me vieran. Estaba segura que si fuera por ellos me matarían de hambre. El castigo que me habían dado era más que nada para poder olvidarse de mi presencia _completamente_.

Suspire. No quería amargarme por personas que no valieran la pena.

Abrí la puerta con sumo cuidado, no quería que Tomas – cuya habitación estaba junto a la mía – se enterara de que estaba escabulléndome. Cuando estuve segura de que no había moros en la costa, salí al pasillo sosteniendo entre mis manos mis pantuflas*****. Baje las escaleras sosteniéndome firmemente de la baranda, y pisando los escalones con las puntas de los dedos. Me sentí orgullosa de mi misma cuando llegue a la planta baja: no había tropezado ni hice algún ruido que me delatara. Me desplace por el living, cuidadosamente, hasta la cocina.

Suspire cuando llegue a mi objetivo y pude pisar nuevamente con toda la planta del pie. Saque de la heladera lo necesario para hacerme dos emparedados y una gaseosa. En un plato coloque las cantidades necesarias, ya que lo armaría correctamente en mi recamara.

Con todos los alimentos en la mano, volví a escabullirme en mi habitación. Estaba eufórica por mi logro cuando volví a encerrarme en mi habitación. Aunque quizás todos mis esfuerzos fueron en vano, ya que note lo potente que estaba a música proveniente de la habitación de mi hermanastro.

Me senté en el suelo, detrás de la cama, y empecé a comer. Mi mente divago sin rumbo fijo, pasando por cada cosa que había vivido últimamente. ¿Desde cuando mi padre se había vuelto en un maldito desconsiderado? No es como si lo conociera mucho, no lo había visto en años. Pero tenía vagos recuerdos de cuando pasaba las vacaciones con él de niña, y sin duda no era así.

Al terminar de cenar, decidí que era mejor irme a dormir. No había mucho que pudiera hacer. En estos tres días había acabado con mis tareas, había releído todos mis libros, e incluso había arreglado toda mi ropa y mis pertenencias. Ya no sabía que más hacer. De cualquier forma quería dormir ya que esperaba que, cuando llegase al colegio, Edward Cullen estuviera allí.

-.-

Prácticamente salte de mi casa al monovolumen, era la primera vez en mi vida que estaba _tan_ desesperada por ir al instituto. Conduje con la máxima velocidad que la vieja _Chevy _me permitía. Podría decir que estaba histérica. Quería llegar lo antes posible.

La estacione en el mismo lugar de siempre, sin fijarme si alguno de los pocos coches que había era el de Edward.

Tome mi mochila y me baje de la camioneta. Quizás mi ansiedad había sido un poco exagerada, era demasiado temprano.

Camine hacía los asientos que habían cerca de la entrada con la vista fija en el piso. Fue irónico, había caminado hasta el banco sin problema, pero cuando me iba a sentar, mis pies resbalaron con el mojado asfalto. Cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando que mi trasero chocase fuertemente con el asfalto. Pero nunca sucedió, en consecuencia unas grandes manos me sostuvieron con fuerza a tiempo por la cintura.

Sonreí emocionada sin abrir los ojos. Sabía quien era, podía oler su dulce y embriagador aroma, tan característico de él.

Me deje arrastrar hasta el banco, donde me sentó y pude sentirlo a mi lado. Tome aire antes de abrir los ojos y enfrentarme a los de él. Me quede de piedra ¿Acaso sus ojos no eran oscuros y rodeados de ojeras? ¿O lo había imaginado?

-¿Qué sucede, Bella?.- pregunto con cautela, y me ruborice al darme cuenta que lo había estado observando el suficiente tiempo como para que Edward se sintiera incomodo.

-¿Usas lentillas?.- solté de forma brusca, arrepintiéndome al ver la mueca de Edward.

No me arrepentía de haberlo preguntado, sino de la forma en que lo hice. Edward estaba ocultando algo, lo sabía y no iba a descansar hasta averiguar lo que sucedía.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?.- sus dientes estaban apretados y sus ojos empezaban a oscurecerse. Me encogí en mi lugar, pero no me eche hacía atrás.

-La última vez que te vi tus ojos eran oscuros y ahora…

-Sí, lo se. Cambian con el… clima.- comento en un susurro indeciso. Estaba mintiendo, podía notarlo. Fruncí el ceño.

-Hoy esta tan nublado como el último día en que te vi.- le reproche, haciéndole notar que lo había descubierto.

Edward se removió incomodo en su lugar y se alejo un poco de mi, algo que no me gusto. Había estado tan ansiosa, quería estar con él, pero al parecer Edward no pensaba igual.

_Yo no era suficiente para él._

-No lo dejarás correr.- afirmo.

-No.- dije rápidamente y de forma seria.

Conmigo no se jugaba, y quería que lo entendiera. A veces sentía como si Edward solamente pasará tiempo conmigo por sentirse obligado o en deuda. Aunque él me negará que aquello solo fuera imaginaciones mías, no podía dejar de pensarlo. De otra forma ¿Por qué un ser tan perfecto como Edward se juntaría con alguien tan insignificante como lo era yo? Es decir ¡Ni siquiera mi familia me tomaba en cuenta!

Estaba tan perdida en mi pesimismo que no note cuando Edward se levanto de la banca hasta que lo vi frente a mí. Se veía enojado.

-Bueno, pues espero que disfrutes de la decepción.- después de esas palabras, giro sobre sus talones y se alejo de mí.

Quise golpearme fuertemente ¿Qué pasaba conmigo? Desee suplicarle para que volviera a mi lado, pero aún mantenía un poco de orgullo por lo que solo lo observe entrar al instituto.

Fije la vista en la nada y deje que mi mente divagará. Sabía que muchas personas iban pasando frente a mí, que el estacionamiento se estaba llenando y que los alumnos y profesores ingresaban al establecimiento. Pero no me importo. Seguí allí, sentada en la banca con la vista perdida, viajando sin sentido por mi mente. Dejando que el tren del tiempo pasará y no me subía en él.

Tenía tantas preguntas que requerían una respuesta. ¿Qué era Edward? ¿Qué había escondido entre los Cullen y Hale? ¿Por qué mi padre se había convertido en un mal nacido? ¿Por qué me habían arrebatado a mi madre? ¿Por qué todo eso dejaba de tener importancia cuando pensaba en Edward? ¿Qué tenía él, entre todos, que me atraía de una forma natural?

Algunas de ellas podían tener alguna respuesta – lógica o no –, pero claramente muchas no tenían siquiera una teoría. Era frustrante saber que millones de dudas debían quedar suspendidas en el aire, hasta que una ráfaga se las llevará para poder olvidarme de ellas.

-Apuesto a que a Charlie le encantaría saber que su depresiva hija ha tomado como deporte hacer novillos.

Como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre mí de golpe, volví a la realidad. Mis ojos se fijaron en la intimidante posición de mi hermanastro Tomas. Allí, parado frente a mí de brazos cruzados y sus piernas separadas para sostenerse bien, Tomas me devoraba con la mirada. Me encogí en mi lugar, asustada por él. No era nuevo que me mirarán como algo comestible ya que al parecer en Forks era una costumbre, los Cullen y los Hale siempre me miraban de esa forma. Pero la de Tomas era diferente. Con muchos más significados ocultos y oscuros que de los demás. Sus ojos mostraban muchas emociones, pero las que más me aterraban eran las de lujuria y odio mezclados.

Tomas me estaba, más o menos, sacando una radiografía. Sus ojos se movían insistentes por mi cuerpo, estaba incomoda de esa forma. Sentía que estaba violando mi espacio personal.

-No…- tartamudeé llamando su atención que volvió a centrar sus ojos en mi cara y rebosaban desprecio hacía mi.- No estaba haciendo novillos.- dije en un murmullo patético. Pero era verdad, no lo estaba haciendo. Al menos no intencionalmente, pero eso a Tomas no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

-Aja.- rodó los ojos.- Entonces dime cual es la razón por la cual no entraste a las dos primeras clases.- me miro desafiante y deseé que la tierra me tragará. No me dejo tiempo a que penará en una respuesta, decente o no, simplemente continuo.- Sé que no puedes explicarlo. Así que tienes dos opciones Isabella.- sonrió con malicia y mi piel se erizo. Repentinamente le tenía terror. Abrió los ojos en grande y contó las opciones con sus dedos.- O se lo digo a Charlie y vuelves a estar castigada, o me podrías hacer un favor.

Jadeé. El tono con el que había dicho la última opción me hacía pensar en lo peor. Pero realmente no quería que Charlie me gritará y volviera a levantarme la mano, por lo que considere el primero escuchar la clase de favor que quería y después decidiría sobre que hacer.

Tomas paso su mano derecha por su voluminoso cabello oscuro peinado cuidadosamente con gel hacía atrás.

-¿Qué… qué clase de favor?.- susurre, aunque lo suficientemente alto para que él me escuchará.

-Suponía que ibas a escoger esa opción.

Se acerco a mí y me tomo fuertemente del brazo. Entre en pánico, y desesperadamente busque a cualquier persona que pasará por allí. Nadie. No había nadie. Tiró de mí con fuerza haciendo que me levantará de la banquina y tropezará cerca de él.

-¿Qué haces?.- espeté tratando de mostrar que era más fuerte en cuanto a carácter de lo que parecía.-¡Suéltame!

-No levantes la voz, Isabella.- me gruño ácidamente y entendí que era mejor hacer caso a sus exigencias.- Dijiste que ibas a cumplir con la segunda opción.

-¡No lo he dicho! Simplemente quise saber que debía hacer en caso de aceptar.- trate de soltarme, pero Tomas apretó más fuerte mi brazo. Empezó a arrastrarme hacia su _Ford Falcon__*****__. _Me desesperé. Esto no estaba bien ¿Qué tramaba?.- ¡Suéltame, me dañas!.- mi voz sonó histérica, y mi corazón latió con fuerza.

Tomas se detuvo de golpe haciendo que mi cuerpo chocará con su espalda y perdiera el equilibrio. Caí hacía atrás, pero él no me soltó. Al contrarió lo siguió sosteniendo con fuerza y volteó a verme furioso. Quise gritar por ayuda, pero la voz no salía por mi garganta.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa, Isabella? ¿Eres enferma? ¡Vienes conmigo!.- chillo y me sorprendí de que nadie saliera a ver. Estaba segura que algo se debía de oír, ¿O no?

-¡No quiero ir!.- me quebré en varios puntos, mis ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

Mi trasero dolía al igual que mi brazo. Estaba asustada, jamás había visto a Tomas de esa forma. Soltó mi brazo con fuerza y alzo la mano en alto. Ahogue un grito cuando entendí lo que iba a hacer. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y espere el impacto…

…pero por segunda vez en el día este nunca llego. Abrí un ojo con miedo, quizás sólo estaba prolongando lo inevitable. Pero cuando vi lo que pasaba, abrí los dos sorprendida, y mire la situación con atención.

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocarle un cabello o lo lamentarás!.- no hubo necesidad de que levantará la voz para sonar intimidante.

Edward, allí detrás de Tomas inmovilizándolo, se veía furico. Parecía algo así como el _Conde Drácula_ cuando estaba enojado. Asustaba, mucho. Y al parecer a Tomas también porque pude notar que, al igual que mi respiración, estaba pausada para luego jadear. La diferencia es que yo estaba casi híper ventilando.

-Aléjate de ella si no quieres perder alguna parte preciada de tu cuerpo.- Edward soltó a Tomas con fuerza, empujándolo hacia su auto.- Y espero por el bien de tu integridad física que Charlie no se enteré de nada sobre Isabella.- sonrió con malicia cuando Tomas quiso hablar. Que Edward pronunciara mi nombre completo me resulto extraño. Generalmente él me llamaba por mi diminutivo. De cualquier forma me gusto como había sonado. No era como lo decía Tomas, con desprecio y odio, era dulce y aterciopelado. Sin duda lo hacía parecer mucho más bonito de lo que era.- Estaré vigilándote todo el tiempo.- le advirtió antes de que Tomas corriera a esconderse en la cabina de su auto.

Me quede allí mirando, al igual que Edward, como Tomas encendía el ruidoso motor y salía de la escuela. Hasta que no desapareció de nuestra vista Edward no se acerco a mí. Su rostro era indescriptible. Parecía sereno, pero sabia que no lo estaba, sus ojos lo delataban.

-Bella, tranquilízate, ya se fue.- dijo lentamente como si estuviese hablando con un niño. Parecía que no quería asustarme. Por mi parte seguía sin reaccionar.- Tienes que respirar con regularidad si no quieres ir a la enfermería.

Edward se agacho a mi altura y vacilo varias veces en tocar mi rostro, pero al final decidió no hacerlo. Entonces, fue cuando comprendí que _si_ estaba híper ventilando.

-Él… ¿Qué quería, Edward?.- pregunte con dificultad, sabiendo que él había leído lo que Tomas tenía planeado.

Desde lo más profundo del pecho de Edward salió un gutural rugido, como el de un león, y me asuste. Eso sin duda era nuevo.

Suspiro, para tranquilizarse.

-No quiero que te asustes, Bella.- me miro inquieto.- Será mejor que hoy también hagamos novillos. Hay mucho de que hablar.

Asentí de acuerdo con la última parte, aunque aún no estaba preparada para una charla. Seguía nerviosa. De cualquier forma, Edward había salido ganador, y me había despistado de mi pregunta. Era bueno cambiando de tema para evitar respuestas no deseadas.

Edward me ayudo a ponerme de pie y sostuvo la gran parte de mi peso hasta llegar a su _Volvo_. No me queje, ni siquiera pensé en como haría para recoger mi monovolumen luego. En esos momentos sólo necesitaba la contención de Edward, las respuestas, y volver a respirar con normalidad.

Al parecer hacer novillos se había vuelto en una costumbre, ahora las anteriores palabras de Tomas no parecían erradas. Jamás lo había hecho, pero de repente se veía muy tentador estando junto a Edward.

Edward entro en la cabina del conductor y encendió el motor. Por alguna razón no me anime a mirarlo por lo que fije mi vista en mis pantalones _semi-oxfords__*****_. Era como si me avergonzará de todo lo que había pasado con mi hermanastro, pero al mismo tiempo era por lo que había pasado entre nosotros al inicio de la mañana.

No me fije en el camino que tomo. Simplemente me concentre en como poder empezar una conversación decente con él.

Pero antes de que se me ocurriera algo, él hablo.

-No sabía que te gustaban _The Beatles_.- comento haciendo referencia a mi buzo y a mi bolso.

_Eso que no había visto aún mi remera_, pensé.

-La verdad es que no.

Edward frunció el ceño, pero no alejo la vista de la carretera.

-No lo comprendo. ¿Por qué lo llevas, entonces?

Suspire. No quería tocar este tema, pero era mejor que nada. Además me hacía bien hablar ese tipo de cosas con Edward. Sentía que podía ser escuchada y comprendida.

-Eran de mi madre. Cuando murió me negué a donar muchas de sus pertenencias. Suelo usarlas seguido, no es como si yo tuviera mucha ropa. Éramos de la misma talla.- explique.

-¿Esa es tu forma de recordarla?

-Sí, supongo. Es algo masoquista, pero me gusta. A mi madre solía gustarle mucho la banda. A mi solo me gustan un par de canciones, pero no me importa que lleve puesto siempre que sea de ella.

Corrí mi vista hacía mi ventana, notando que mis palabras quizás no tuvieran mucho sentido para él.

Me sorprendí cuando respondió.

-Quizás, pero es tu forma de terapia. Cuando mis padres murieron ni siquiera pensé en sus cosas. Supongo que todo fue tan deprisa que lo que menos me preocupaba eran las cosas materiales.

-¿Crees que es trivial?.- no estaba enfada por su mensaje oculto, simplemente sentía curiosidad.

-No quise decir eso. No es trivial que te apegues a las cosas materiales que le pertenecieron. Cada uno tiene su propia terapia. Por mi parte no necesito nada para recordarlos…- su voz se fue desvaneciendo y me pregunte en que estaba pensando.

-¿Cómo murieron tus padres?.- inquirí y rápidamente me arrepentí.- Lo siento, no tienes que contestar si no lo deseas.

Edward se rió. No parecía molesto.

-Tranquila, no me molesta. Sucedió hace mucho tiempo, además te lo debo.- giro la cabeza y me sonrió de forma torcida. Me ruborice y él volvió la vista a la carretera.- Murieron los dos de gripe española. Primero fue mi padre, y mi madre como lo estuvo cuidando se contagio. No recuerdo muy bien como fue, pero sé que no duraron mucho tiempo después de enfermarse. La epidemia arraso con la población de Chicago.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Cómo era posible? Si no mal recordaba la gripe española fue a principios de siglos. Algo no encajaba.

-Estaba segura que la gripe española había sido un poco antes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.- pensé en voz alta.

Edward se tenso, note como sus nodillos apretaban con más fuerza el volante.

-¡Al parecer prestas atención en clase de historia!.- lo fulmine con la vista, y dejo de bromear.- Prometo darte todas las respuestas hoy. Sé que no puedo ocultarlo más, eres demasiado perspicaz. Sólo espera a que lleguemos a destino y te contaré todo. Sólo debes saber que probablemente después de que lo sepas no querrás que me acerque más a ti.- parecía abatido ¿Qué diablos pasaba?

-No creo que haya algo que puedas decir para que me aparte de ti.- dije sinceramente. Desgraciadamente en tan poco tiempo había aprendido que dependía de Edward. Él era mi soporte y escape entre tantos problemas, y estaba empezando a sospechar seriamente que me estaba enamorando de él.

Edward soltó una carcajada fuerte, no me gusto.

-Lamento no creerte.

Después de eso nadie dijo más nada. Edward condujo fuera de la carretera aproximadamente por veinte minutos.

Cuando lo detuvo de golpe, me asuste. Estábamos en medio del bosque, de la nada. Ya era tarde para arrepentirse ¿Verdad?

Edward bajo del auto y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos literalmente, se encontraba sosteniendo mi puerta para ayudarme a bajar.

Jadeé. ¿Cómo había echo aquello?

-Bella, debo pedirte un favor.- Me miro fijamente y sostuvo mis muñecas. Deje de respirar al tenerlo tan cerca. Note que su piel estaba helada ¿Hacía tanto frío?. Cuando se secciono que estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por él, continuó.- Giraré y te colgarás de mi espalda, como un monito.- se rió y yo estaba perdida ¿En serio iba a alzarme?.- Vas a sostenerte con fuerza y cerrarás los ojos ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Por qué?.- Edward hizo una mueca, no iba a responderme aún. Bufe y rodé los ojos.- ¿Sabes? Peso mucho más que una bolsa de papas.

-¡Que va! Podré sostenerte, no te preocupes.

Me dio la espalda, y soltó mis muñecas. Se agacho y yo gire en el asiento del _Volvo_. Medite varias veces en como debía colgarme. Decidí pasar mis manos por sus hombros y enroscar mis piernas en su cintura. Cuando me afiance bien, Edward me levanto sin siquiera temblar. Giro, tranquilo, y cerró la puerta. Estaba sorprendida de cómo se manejaba conmigo enzima de él. Parecía como si estuviera con su mochila en la espalda y no con una persona de más de 50 kilos y 1,68 metros.

Camino hasta que perdimos de vista su auto. Edward sostenía mis tobillos con firmeza. Sabiendo eso, me permití soltar una mano y acomodar bien mi bolso entre su espala y mi estomago. Volví a tomarlo con fuerza.

-¿Lista?.- giro el cuello para verme. Asentí, siendo incapaz de hablar en voz alta.- ¡Bien! Cierra los ojos.- se veía emocionado, y me gusto. Los cerré con fuerza, y en menos de un segundo sentí como el viento azotaba mi cara. Aún ciega, escondí mi rostro en medio de su espalda para que el viento no me molestara. Sin poder contener más mi curiosidad, abrí un ojo mirando por el costado.

Jadeé.

No podía creerlo aunque lo veía con mis propios ojos. Ambos, porque termine por abrir el otro. Los árboles eran pequeñas manchas marrones y verdes. Edward estaba corriendo a una velocidad que era imposible para un ser humano. O al menos eso pensaba yo.

No lo escuchaba jadear o respirar fuerte. Estaba tranquilo, como si estuviera meditando en vez de correr como un loco. Subí la cabeza, y me maldije por ello. El movimiento logro que me mareara. Jadeé nuevamente y cerré los ojos con fuerza para esconder mi cabeza en su anterior lugar. Tarde, porque ya estaba mareada.

No preste atención a cuanto tiempo estuve sobre él. Lo que sí se, es que cuando se detuvo yo aún seguía atada a él.

-Bella ¡Ya llegamos!.- estaba emocionado, hasta me atrevería a decir que feliz. Pero seguía inmóvil.- ¿Bella?

-Un momento.- susurre, y él espero. Cuando fui conciente de que no iba a poder sola volví a hablar.- Creo que necesito ayuda.

Edward se arrodillo hasta que mi trasero toco el frío césped. Cuando se aseguro que estaba sobre tierra desenredo mis brazos y piernas de su cuerpo.

-Abriste los ojos, ¿Verdad?

Asentí manteniendo mis ojos cerrados. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, como si hubiese estado en una maldita calesita todo el día.

-Flexiona las rodillas y esconde tu cara allí. Eso ayudará.

Hice lo que me indico y él espero pacientemente, acariciando mi cabello, hasta que me recupere lo suficiente para abrir los ojos.

Al chocar con la mirada de Edward me paralice, nunca lo había visto de esa forma: los cabellos despeinados por la carrera y relajado. Parecía que al haber cambiado de escenario él se adaptaba. De cualquier forma lo que más me impacto en ellos fue la claridad del color. Parecía oro líquido, hermoso.

-Respira, Bella.- se rió y, nuevamente, hice lo que me ordeno.

Cuando encontré el camino hacía mi voz sin correr el riesgo de ahogarme, pregunte:

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Velo por ti misma.- me sonrió y ofreció una mano para ayudarme a levantarme. La acepte conciente de que necesitaba su ayuda.

Fue muy amable en sostener todo mi peso mientras recorría el hermoso prado al que me había llevado. La luz del sol, se asomaba por detrás de las nubes y luego por las ramas, haciendo que el lugar fuera mágico. Estaba segura de que estábamos fuera de Forks, ya que allí seguía lloviendo y aquí ya había parado.

Edward me había confesado que jamás le había mostrado este lugar a nadie, y me sentí especial ante sus palabras. Por un largo tiempo nos dedicamos a hablar sobre cualquier cosa menos de a lo que habíamos venido.

En un momento dado nos dejamos caer sobre el mullido césped bajo la sombra de varios árboles. Por alguna razón, Edward había evitado el sol en todo momento, protegiéndose bajo las plantas. Sentía como si este pudiese quemarse por el astro rey…

… y ahora que lo pensaba no era una idea tan mala teniendo en cuenta que él junto a su extraña familia siempre desaparecían en los pocos días soleados. ¿En qué encajaba todo esto?

Tenía varias pistas: sus ojos cambiaban de color, tenía una fuerza sobrenatural, le temía al sol, leía mentes… ¿Qué era Edward Cullen?

Nos mantuvimos en silencio, no estaba segura si era incomodo o no. Lo que sé es que cuando mire a Edward sentí una presión en mi pecho. Allí, recostado y con la camisa abierta, estaba el como un dios griego descansando. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados y su respiración era tan acompasada, que no podía oírla, como si fuera posible que no estuviese respirando.

Me deje llevar por el momento, y lo imite. Cerré mis ojos y mi mente se relajo al instante. Necesitaba un poco de paz, y sin duda este lugar me lo daba.

Sentí que el sol salía, aún teniendo los ojos cerrados. Al no sentir un movimiento por parte de Edward, los abrí.

Jadeé al verlo. A la luz del sol, Edward resultaba chocante. No me hubiera acostumbrado ni aunque le hubiera estado mirando toda la tarde. A pesar de un tenue rubor, producido a raíz de su salida de caza durante la tarde del día anterior, su piel centelleaba literalmente como si tuviera miles de nimios diamantes incrustados en ella. Yacía completamente inmóvil en la hierba, con la camiseta abierta sobre su escultural pecho incandescente y los brazos desnudos centelleando al sol.

Movía los labios de vez en cuando con tal rapidez que parecían temblar, pero me dijo que estaba cantando para sí mismo cuando le pregunté al respecto. Lo hacía en voz demasiado baja para que le oyera.

Luego, asustándome, abrió los parpados y me miro profundamente. No sabía como reaccionar. ¿Cómo una adolescente debía actuar frente a una especie de ángel que brillaba bajo el sol? Estoy más que segura que no había ni un solo manual donde explicará aquello, ni siquiera insinuando algo parecido.

-¿Qué rayos eres?.- solté no soportando el silencio en el que nos habíamos condenado.

El cerro los ojos, suspirando, y se volvió a echar hacía atrás. Lo imité, sin poder dejar de observar su perfección.

-Supongo que no puedo ocultarlo más.- parecía nervioso. Puse mi total atención en él, no era como si pudiese hacer otra cosa: estaba en el medio de la nada y completamente curiosa.- Necesito, por favor, que no me interrumpas. Para explicarte todo debo contarte mi historia.- su voz se hizo cada vez más baja, era como si me fuera a contar una historia para dormir que la de su vida. Giro su cuerpo, apoyándose en su costado y fijo sus ojos en mi mientra hablaba.- Nací en 1901.- _¡Oh, Dios Mío!_ Mis ojos no podían estar más abiertos. ¡Quería gritar! ¿Cómo se suponía que aquello fuera posible? Edward ignoro mi reacción y continúo. Jure tratar de mantener mi cara de póker.- Al igual que mis padres, contraje la gripe española. Mi madre no sólo cuido de él, sino que también en de mi aunque ella también estaba enferma. Dado el momento, caímos en el hospital. Estaba lleno, la gente moría como si nada, y la gripe avanzaba. Elizabeth, mi madre, cuido de mi incluso allí. Si te soy sincero, no recuerdo mucho de todo aquello. Con el tiempo los recuerdos _humanos _se van olvidando. Pero veo la historia reproducida en la mente de Carlisle.- No pase por alto el hecho de que el no se incluyera en la categoría de humano. Pero aún más me interesaba saber sobre ese Carlisle.- Él es mi padre en mucho modos. Tenía 17 años cuando todo esto sucedió. Mi madre la paso muy mal conmigo, y recién ahora soy conciente de ello.

»¿Sabes?.- divago, y sus ojos se fijaron detrás de mi.- Yo era un hombre en mucho sentidos, pero un niño en muchos otros. Desde que se había dado la noticia sobre la guerra me había mentalizado en ir como soldado y combatir. En ese momento, ser soldado te abría muchas puertas, aunque yo no las necesitará. Mi madre estaba muerta en vida. Ella deseaba que asistiera a la Universidad, pero no podía hacer mucho. Cuando enferme fue lo peor que pude hacerle. – Suspiro y dejo que sus ojos se cerraran. Estaba perdido en el pasado, y yo en él.

»En el hospital mi madre conoció a Carlisle. Uno de los pocos doctores que trabajaba todo el día. Aún es un misterio para él y para mí, como mi madre supo que Carlisle entre todos era diferente. «Sálvalo, sé que puede hacerlo y que cuidará de él por siempre. Por favor, prométame que lo salvará», fueron las palabras exactas de ella. Carlisle suele recordarlas con frecuencia. No recuerdo todo aquello, yo estaba a punto de morir, probablemente no pasaría esa noche.

»Esa noche, cuando casi todos dormían, Carlisle me reporto como muerto. Elizabeth sólo duro un par de horas más que aquello. Él se encargo de llevar los cuerpos a la morgue. Entre tantos nadie iba a notar que faltaba uno. Me saco del hospital a escondidas y me llevo a su casa. De todo eso, tampoco lo sé por mi propia capacidad, sino por sus recuerdos. Lo que sé recuerdo como si lo sintiera aún en este momento, es el dolor que se apoderó de mí…

Edward abrió los ojos y me miro con seriedad. Me deje poseer por sus potentes ojos, me deje llevar. Pensar en todo lo que él había sufrido, me hacía sentir miserable. Quizás ambos habíamos tenido vidas complicadas y por eso éramos compatibles. No me importaba lo que fuera. No me importaba si era un ángel o el mismísimo diablo. Edward ya formaba parte de mí, sin importar su naturaleza.

De cualquier forma, jamás olvidaría la mirada que me estaba dirigiendo y lo que de sus labios salio en un susurro atemorizado:

-Me convirtió en vampiro, Bella.

Silencio.

Ni jadeos, ni respiración. Nada. Sólo silencio.

¿Hablaba en serio?

No estaba segura de si mi imaginación me estaba jugando una mala pasada, o mis oídos no funcionaban bien. Por lo que me atrevía a preguntar.

-¿Cómo?

-Soy un vampiro. Desde 1918 lo soy.

Y allí estaba el tan ansiado jadeo. Edward me miro durante un tiempo, quizás queriendo saber que estaba sintiendo, pero ni yo lo sabía. Tenía miedo, pero no por su condición aunque definitivamente era algo en lo que debía pensar, sino en que por esto él se apartaría de mí y me hundiría en mi miseria. Estaba orgullosa de mi misma al saber que Edward confiaba lo suficientemente en mi como para revelarme todos sus temores. Y, finalmente, estaba confundida. No sabía que pensar respecto a todo esto.

Edward soltó el aire, y se puso de pie con sus movimientos graciles. Me permití admirarlo desde mi lugar. Se paró frente a mí. Su entrecejo fruncido y sus facciones controladas.

-Será mejor que te lleve de regreso al instituto.

Lo mire, ¡Pero si había tanto de que hablar!. Me senté correctamente y cruce mis brazos al pecho. Sabía que debía de parecer una niña berrinchuda.

-¡No!.- demande.

-¿Qué haces, Bella? Sé que me temes y que por eso no quieres subirte a mi auto con…

-¡No!.- chille furiosa por sus palabras. Él dejo de hablar.- ¿De que mierdas hablas, Edward?

-Ese no es el vocabulario de una jovencita.- trato de burlarse, pero sonó tan forzado que ni enfadarme pude.

-Y ese no es comportamiento de una persona mayor.- le saque la lengua señalándolo. Edward me miro como si estuviese loca.- Ok, puedes ser un vampiro, pero no te moverás de aquí hasta que terminemos de hablar.

Él rodó los ojos ante mis palabras. Lo seguí con la mirada mientras caminaba de una punta a otra. No tan rápida como cuando había estado en su espalda, pero no tan lento como parecer humano. Simplemente se limitaba a que no le perdiera de vista.

-Acaso ¿No estas asustada, Bella? ¿Sabes lo que significa ser una vampiro?

Pensé mi respuesta, antes de contestar.

-No, no te temo. Y no, no sé que es ser un vampiro. Quizás no te hayas dado cuenta, pero soy humana.- me señale y él bufó alzando los brazos al cielo, teatralmente.

-¡Puedo matarte, _Isabella_!

Gruñí ante como me llamo.

-No lo harás, sé que no eres capaz de lastimarme.- dije con voz segura, aunque desde que él lo había mencionado tenia dudas.- ¡Me salvaste! ¿Por qué me matarías después de todas las molestias que te tomaste?.- no estaba tratando de convencerlo a él, sino a mi misma.

-Hay muchas teorías…

-No quiero oírlas.- le interrumpí.

-De acuerdo.- se detuvo y fijo su completa atención en mí.- ¿Qué quieres oír?

-Bueno… No estoy muy segura.- medite, mirando las nubes que cubrían el firmamento azul.- Ya sé que brillas bajo el sol y que no te quemas. Que tus ojos son dorados o negros, pero jamás rojos. ¿Por qué?.- divague pero no deje que me contestará.- Corres extremadamente rápido, y tienes la suficiente fuerza como para detener una camioneta y no sudar. ¿Te salen alas y esas cosas?

Volví a mirarlo y el parecía completamente perdido. Pensó antes de hablar con extremada lentitud, su ceño seguía arrugado.

-Mmm… no. No lo entiendo ¿No te importa de que me alimento?.- me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia. Mientra que no matará a nadie que conociera, no me preocupaba mucho. Era enfermizo ese pensamiento, pero es que la simple idea de que si por ello Edward desapareciera me aterraba aún mas.- Pues deberías.

-Ok, si instes te complaceré. ¿De que te alimentas?

-De animales.- esa respuesta no la esperaba.

-¿No humanos?- negó con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué?

-No quiero ser un monstruo- explicó en voz muy baja.

-Pero ¿no bastan los animales?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Tengo varias teorías al respecto.- musite, sintiéndome completamente avergonzada. Edward alzo una ceja, haciéndome saber que esperaba para oírme hablar.- Sólo una.- le advertí y él asintió con la cabeza, impaciente.- Bueno, supongo, y sólo es una teoría, que el hecho de que tus ojos cambien de color es por tu apetito. Generalmente cuando vuelves después de haber desaparecido unos días tus ojos están claros, con el tiempo… se ponen oscuros.

Hizo una pausa. Digiriendo mis palabras.

- No es una mala teoría, la verdad.- me sonrió tenuemente. Luego, retomo a la respuesta a mi pregunta.- No puedo estar seguro, por supuesto, pero yo lo compararía con vivir a base de queso y leche de soja. Nos llamamos a nosotros mismos vegetarianos, es nuestro pequeño chiste privado. No sacia el apetito por completo, bueno, más bien la sed, pero nos mantiene lo bastante fuertes para resistir... la mayoría de las veces -su voz sonaba a presagio-. Unas veces es más difícil que otras.

- ¿Te resulta muy difícil ahora?.- Suspiró. -Pero ahora no tienes hambre -aseveré con confianza, afirmando, no preguntando.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Como te dije, tengo otra teoría. Me he dado cuenta de que la gente, y los hombres en particular, se enfadan cuando tiene hambre.

Se rió entre dientes. El ambiente sin duda se había calmado completamente. Parecía cómodo contestando a mis preguntas, y por mi parte trataba de tomarme todo esto a la ligera para no terminar saliendo corriendo.

-Eres muy observadora, ¿verdad?

No respondí, sólo escuché el sonido de su risa y lo grabé en la memoria.

-Este fin de semana estuvisteis cazando, ¿verdad? -quise saber cuando todo se hubo calmado.

-Sí -calló durante un segundo, como si estuviera decidiendo decir algo o no-. No quería salir, pero era necesario. Es un poco más fácil estar cerca de ti cuando no tengo sed.

Edward se dejo caer en sus rodillas frente a mí, casi estábamos a la misma altura.

-¿Por qué?.- no pude evitar que la pregunta fluyera. Aún si mordía mis labios y me cortaba la lengua, iba a salir. Estaba muerta de curiosidad y quería aprovechar a oír todas sus respuestas.

-¿Jamás te sacias?.- le saqué la lengua pareciendo aún más infantil de lo que ya era.- ¿Por qué, qué?

-¿Por qué te resulta más sencillo estar cerca de mi cuando tu sed se calmo?

Su rostro volvió a ponerse a la defensiva.

-No me gusta que hables de mi condición como si fuera de lo más normal.- No dije nada, riéndole a entender que no iba a caer en su trampa de cambio de tema.- Ok, te lo diré. Verás, cada persona huele diferente, tiene una esencia distinta. Pongamos de ejemplo a un heroinómano, difícilmente puedes sacarlo de su adicción.

-Bueno, ¿estás diciendo que soy tu marca de heroína? -le pregunté mientras retorcía un mechón de mi cabello con mis dedos.

-Sí, tú eres exactamente mi marca de heroína.

-Ok, eso debe de ser difícil.

-Lo es. Debo de usar todo mi autocontrol cuando estoy cerca de ti para no abalanzarme y morderte en el menor descuido. Nunca puedo perder el control contigo.- Al parecer vio algo en mis ojos que lo inquieto.- Tenías razón, Bella, jamás te lastimaría. Dime que piensas por favor.

Su suplica me hizo hablar sin pensar en mis palabras. Todo había pasado en poco tiempo y había mucha información que digerir.

-Tengo miedo.- dije con pensar, y quise pegarme al instante.

Edward trato de esconder una mueca, aunque pude ver el inicio de ella.

-Bien, eso es normal.

-¡No!.- solté más alto de lo que deseaba.- No es lo que piensas.

-¿Ahora lees mentes?.- comento sarcástico.

-No. Pero lo sé. No tengo miedo a tu condición.

-¡Ja!.- se inclino un poco hacía atrás.- Claro…

-¡No! No me importa que seas.- Volvió a erguirse, para mirarme completamente.- Sólo tengo miedo a que seas un sueño. A que desaparezcas del mito del que saliste. Tengo miedo a que no podamos estar juntos.

-No debemos estar juntos.- cerro los ojos y suspiro.

-Pero podemos.- musite.

Me acerque a él, y sin pensarlo, coloque una mano en su mejilla. De entre mis dedos se veían los brillos que desprendía su mármolada piel. Era fría y lisa como un bloque se hielo tallado. Se sentí genial contra mi piel caliente. A diferencia de lo que había pensado, Edward apoyo el peso de u cabeza en mi mano dejándose acariciar por mis dedos.

Contemplé el temblor de mi mano y supe que el detalle no le pasaría desapercibido.

-¿Te molesta? -pregunté, ya que había abierto los ojos, para luego volverlos a cerrar.

-No-respondió sin abrirlos-, no te puedes ni imaginar cómo se siente eso.

Suspiró. Subí la otra mano, a la otra mejilla, y acaricié aquel lado. Mi mano viajo desde su frente a su mentón. Cuando pretendí llevarla a su cuello, Edward me sorprendió con uno de sus fugases movimientos. Tomo mi mano entre la suya, deteniéndome. Deje de respirar por un segundo ante la impresión de aquel acto.

-Lo siento.-murmuró. Le busqué con la vista a tiempo de verle cerrar los ojos de nuevo-. Contigo, resulta demasiado fácil ser yo mismo.- se callo un segundo.-Dime qué piensas.-susurró. Al mirarle descubrí que me estaba observando con repentina atención-. Me sigue resultando extraño no saberlo.

-Bueno, ya sabes, el resto nos sentimos así todo el tiempo.- me mofé.

-Es una vida dura.- ¿Hablaba en serio?.- Todavía espero…

-Supongo en que sigo con unas dudas.

-Dispara.

Edward movió mis manos de sus lados para entrelazar ambas con sus dedos. Me sentí feliz, por primera vez no me estaba alejando. Reprimí una sonrisa, no quería parecer desesperada.

-¿Duermes en ataúdes?

-Un mito, aunque creí que habías entendido que no era como Drácula.- hice una mueca con la boca hacía un lado, como quien no quiere la cosa.- Nunca duermo.

_Wow_, eso no era algo que esperará.

-¿Nunca?

-Jamás. Por si te lo preguntas, es bastante aburrido. Es decir ya tengo suficiente tiempo, viviré eternamente, el hecho de no poder dormir alarga la existencia. Quizás hasta la hace más torturadora.

-¿Por siempre?

-Soy inmortal, Bella. Tendré 17 toda la existencia.

-Ok, eso debe ser algo frustrante.

Edward movió nuestras manos, e inclino su cabeza como si fuera un perrito.

-¿Frustrante? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡Debe de ser insoportable repetir el instituto por siempre!

Edward se rió. Natural, relajado, musical. Me encanto.

-Puede ser, pero de no ser por ella…- se interrumpió a sí mismo buscando las palabras correctas.- Es decir, jamás me enorgulleceré por ser lo que soy. Pero en estos momentos no me quejo. De no haber sido transformado no te habría conocido.- mis mejillas se calentaron.- Ahora tu eres mi vida.

Mis ojos se aguaron ante esas palabras. Era absurdo, debía de sentirme feliz con aquello. De hecho lo estaba. De cualquier forma me sentía de forma horrible. Él era demasiado para mi. Era hermoso, inteligente, buena persona, con una familia adoptiva que amaba y lo amaban…

-Bella, ¿Bella?.- parecía desesperado. Al mirarlo no pude contenerlas más y deje que las lágrimas cayeran libres por mis mejillas. Edward soltó una mano y la paso por mi cara, quitando las saladas gotas del camino.- ¿Qué he dicho, cariño? ¿Por qué lloras?

Solté un sollozo y me mordí los labios. Era tan dulce… ¡¿Cómo era posible que sintiera lo mismo que yo?! Alguien como él no podía querer a alguien como yo, que no podía ofrecerle nada más que mi corazón. Yo estaba sola, no tenía nada que darle. No era bonita, era normal ¿Por qué, es que no lo comprendía, alguien tan perfecto como Edward me quería y respetaba? ¡Me había llamado cariño!

-Es… Es que no lo comprendo.- musite, mi voz quebrándose en el camino.- Yo no te merezco Edward.

En un segundo vi pasar la furia por sus ojos. Tomo mi cara entre amabas manos, inmovilizándome.

-¡Jamás vuelvas a pensar algo así, Isabella!.- Solté otro sollozó mientras más lágrimas caían. Edward vaciló en alejarse, pero por suerte no lo hizo.- Eres un ángel, Bella. Mi ángel salvador.

Y no dijo nada más, pero no lo necesito. Sus labios, fríos y suaves, se posaron sobre los míos. Y perdí toda la razón que me quedaba. Mis parpados cayeron, aunque rebeldes lágrimas salían por la comisura de mis ojos. Pero ahora no lloraba por sentirme inferior, sino por felicidad.

**.**

**.**

*** Pantuflas: **se que no en todos lados no se llaman igual, pero no estoy segura del otro nombre. Son las _cositas_ esas que te pones en los pies junto con el pijama. Mato mi explicación** XD**.

***Ford Falcon**: Fue un auto muy popular en los '70 al igual que _Cultlas_. Fueron utilizados en varios movimientos y manifestaciones hippies. Creo que todos deben de más o menos darse una idea de que auto es, sino busquen en Google.

***Semi-Oxfords:** Son esos pantalones ajustados hasta la rodilla y luego se abren. No sé muy bien como explicarlo. En mi **perfil** esta colgado como es el **vestuario de Bella**, quizás allí me entiendan para los que no saben.

**.**

**Participe en el "****The Sadness Story Contest" con un OneShoot titulado "Broken Dreams" y "Cemetery Drive" Si se pasaran por allí y me dejaran un RR o me votarán cuando llegara el momento les agradecería un montón!. Simplemente echenle un vistazo y seré feliz :D**

**.**

**¿**Qué les pareció el chap**? Bien, aquí la continuación. La verdad es que me esta costando un montón escribir hasta llegar al momento, pero en fin. Sé que quizás esto es UNA MUY RESUMIDA HISTORIA DE AMOR, pero el punto no es el romance entre Edward y Bella, por lo que lo quiero hacer rápido. Como dije anteriormente este es un Short Fic, y no soy buena en ello, como verán por lo que quiero hacer la parte de Bella y Edward más rápida para después poder describir lo otro más libremente, por decirlo de algún modo.**

Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen su opinión en un hermoso RR.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS RR DEJADOS, Y TODAS SUS ALERTAS Y FAVORITES :)

Gente que esta pasando con la baja de RR? Cada vez hay más Favorites y Alerts, pero menos RR… **¡Sepan que los RR son la única paga para los escritores de FF!**

MUSHIAS GRAX POR SUS RR :)

**Nos leemos en el proximo chap, dejen rr :)**

**RECUERDEN QUE LOS RR ANONIMOS QUE REQUIERAN RESPUESTA O LO QUE SEA DEBEN DEJAR SU MAIL, YA QUE NO TENGO OTRA FORMA DE CONTESTARLOS. Y CUANDO DEJEN EL MAIL RECUERDEN PONER ESPACIOS ENTRE EL Y LOS NOMBRES ( ejemplo . 89 Hotmail. Com) ****SINO NO SE GUARDA EL MAIL****.**

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_

20


	4. Dark Cinderella

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dark Cinderella.**

**.**

_Lo siento mucho, pero no creo en cuentos de hadas._

**.**

─ ¡No puedes hacer nada bien, Isabella! ─ chillo mi padre, sentado en el sofá de época en la sala de estar junto a Marie y Tomas. Desde mi lugar, parada frente a él, deseaba que la tierra me tragará.─ ¡Te ordene que no te juntarás con los Cullen! ¡Maldita sea, haz algo bien!

Mis ojos estaban nublados por las lágrimas retenidas. Habían pasado ya casi dos meses desde aquella tarde en el prado. Cuando Tomas se entero, dos semanas después, de que Edward y yo estábamos juntos había corrido a decírselo a mi padre.

Ahora todas las noches, cuando Tomas le repetía a mi padre que nos veía juntos en el instituto, Charlie se dedicaba a gritarme. Estaba segura que no soportaría un día más con sus regaños absurdos.

─ Charlie, tranquilo.─ Marie le acarició la espalda, mientras mi padre se tomaba el puente de la nariz. Ella me miro con acidez, la viva imagen de una arpía.─ Si ella quiere ser una puta barata, es su problema, cariño.

─ ¡No! Es nuestro problema, la mocosa nos hará quedar mal frente a la sociedad…

─ ¡¿Por qué te haría de dejar mal saliendo con Edward?! ─ chillé sin poder retener la furia que me había recorrido al oír esas palabras.─ ¡Su familia es muy honorable!

─ ¡No me faltes el respeto, Isabella!.─ retrocedí un paso muerta de miedo cuando Charles se levanto del sofá y camino hacía mí amenasantemente.─ ¡Bastante que te dejo vivir bajo mi techo!

─ ¡Puedo irme! No quiero vivir…

_Plaf_. Mi cara se corrió hacía un lado, mis ojos cerrados y las lágrimas saliendo libres. Me ardía la mejilla. El golpe había sido seco, fuerte. Me sentía humillada ¡Mi propio padre me levantaba la mano!

No quise voltear a verlo. Lleve una mano por inercia al lugar golpeado, tratando que el frío de esta aliviara el dolor. ¿Cómo la situación se había salido tanto de control? Los gritos eran una rutina desde hacía un mes y medio, pero en todo este tiempo sólo eran eso… gritos. Nunca se había atrevido a levantarme la mano. Quizás el hecho se debía a que en todo este tiempo, jamás le había contestado. Pero esta vez simplemente no me había podido contener. ¿Cómo podría seguir aguantando que Charlie y Marie despotricarán sobre Edward y su familia? ¡No podía! Mi integridad me lo impedía.

Edward había cometido el error de prestarme a su familia el mismo día en que se me declaro. Esme y el Doctor Carlisle, sus padres adoptivos, eran las personas más amables. Me habían recibido con los brazos abiertos a pesar de poner en riesgo a su familia al ser humana, pero no les había importado. Ambos deseaban la felicidad de Edward y si yo iba en el paquete ellos me aceptaban ¿Por qué Charlie no podía ser con ellos? ¿Por qué no podía comportarse como un padre?

En cuanto a Tomas, no podía compararlo con nadie. Los hermanos de Edward, en especial los Hale, no me habían dado una bienvenida muy… grata. El único que se había comportado de forma decente, y estaba segura de que Rosalie no hubiese estado a su lado habría sido más simpático, fue Emmett. Él me sonrió y bromeó, hasta que su pareja le dirigió una mirada helada y lo obligo a subir.

Jasper, el otro Hale, había inclinado su cabeza a modo de saludo desde una prudente distancia antes de desaparecer. Edward lo había excusado diciéndome que era el que menos se acostumbraba a este modo de vida, pero podía sentir que no le agradaba demasiado.

De cualquier forma con tener la aprobación de sus padres y con sus hermanos no me molestarán era feliz. A Edward le había tocado la peor parte. Siempre teníamos que estar ocultándonos de que Tomas nos viera muy juntos, de cualquier forma no servía de mucho nuestros esfuerzos. ¿En que le molestaba a él que saliera con Edward? ¿No debería estar agradecido? Si jugaba bien sus cartas podría haberse deshecho de mí con facilidad.

Deje mis cavilaciones de lado, tratando de concentrarme en los problemas que tenía que enfrentar en ese momento. Luego tendría toda la noche para crear un plan donde Tomas dejará de arruinar mi vida.

Charlie seguía gritándome, pero no lo escuchaba. No quería hacerlo, tampoco me interesaba lo que tuviera para oír. Me giré, sin mirar a nadie y todavía con la mano en la mejilla, trate de hacer una salida digna. Apreté los dientes con fuerza y corrí a mi recamará cuando escuche que los gritos de Charlie subían de volumen y que probablemente me estaba siguiendo.

Le di un portazo a la puerta y coloque el seguro cuando estuve dentro de mi habitación. Había llegado justo a tiempo, Charlie estaba golpeando la puerta con tal fuerza la madera temblaba. Apoye mi espalda en la puerta y trate de recobrar el aliento. Jadeaba, las lágrimas y sollozos no me ayudaban a calmarme. Mi mano seguí sobre mi mejilla golpeada, me dolía demasiado.

Los gritos de Charlie no se detuvieron en un gran rato. Me deje caer al suelo, deslizándome por la madera, y abrase mis piernas para esconder allí mi cara.

¿Cuándo mi vida se había vuelto tan miserable? ¿Por qué Charlie ya no me quería?

Maldije haberle dicho a Edward que podía irse de caza. Últimamente – desde que habíamos empezado a salir – él iba una vez a la semana, como mínimo, para no arriesgarse a perder el control. Por suerte como no había sol, no se dignaría a salir en un tiempo, por lo que sus escapadas sólo duraban un par de horas.

Seguramente a la madrugada estaría entrando por mi ventana para abrazarme durante lo que quedará de la noche, ahuyentando mis pesadillas.

Pensar en él ayudo a que me calmará un poco, pero no lo suficiente. Al parecer Charlie ya se había cansado de gritar y golpear mi puerta, así que el silencio reinaba.

Me sentía herida, no solo físicamente sino emocional. Mi propio padre se había atrevido a levantarme la mano, a humillarme y despreciarme sin sentido. Odiaba mi vida, nada era como antes. Extrañaba a Reneé, como si fuera una parte de mí ser.

Ahora comprendía porque mi madre había abandonado a Charlie y huido de este maldito pueblo. Todo encajaba. Él sin duda no era una persona con la que se pudiera convivir con tranquilidad ¿Habría algún misterio más detrás del divorcio de mis padres? Seguramente, pero no obtendría ninguna respuesta porque sólo Charles la sabía.

Solloce y me abrace con fuerza hasta el punto en que mi cuerpo se sentía sin fuerzas. No quise moverme, quería estar cuidando la puerta. Era tonto, Charles no me tomaba tanta importancia como para continuar gastando su tiempo en mí, pero me sentía más segura allí. Quería esperar a Edward, quería que me abrazara y que cantara mi nana hasta que me durmiera. Quería que él me sanara el ardor de mi mejilla, seguramente iba a ponerse feo en unas horas. En resumen necesitaba a Edward Cullen pronto.

No tome conciencia de que me había dormido hasta que una acaricia fría en mi brazo me alerto. Levante la cabeza de golpe y jadeé. Mi cuerpo parecía estar volando y no agarrotado como se suponía que debía estar por haberme dormido aovillada en la puerta.

─ Shh, Bella, soy yo.─ El terciopelo de la voz de Edward logró que pudiera volver a respirar con tranquilidad. Deje que mis ojos se cerrarán, aún ardían por haber llorado demasiado.─ Lamento haberte despertado, no fue mi intensión.─ susurro depositándome sobre la cama.

No deje que me soltará completamente, mis manos se hicieron puños en su camisa para no dejarlo escapar. Edward entendió mi petición silenciosa y se recostó abrazándome junto a él. Escuche como sus zapatos caían al suelo.

─ ¿Qué sucedió?

Ante su pregunta recordé la noche pasada en un fugaz destello. Agradecí que estuviera oscuro, no sabía como debía estar mi mejilla. Mi mano viajo al lugar adolorido instintivamente.

─ Bella, por favor, respóndeme.

Suspire, lo había esperado todo la noche y ahora que estaba a mi lado no sabia como explicarle la situación. No iba a decirle que Charlie me había golpeado, me sentía humillada al confesarlo.

Básicamente haría un resumen de los hechos. No estaría mintiendo de esa forma, sólo censurando algunos detalles sin importancia. Aunque no estaba segura de cuanto serviría mi esfuerzo, Edward descubriría toda la verdad en cuanto algún miembro de la casa se despertará y recordará lo que había sucedido en la sala.

─ Volví a discutir con Charlie .─ susurre, ahogando mi voz en su pecho. Oí el inició de un gruñido formándose dentro de él, pero lo reprimió a tiempo.─ Tomas le dijo nuevamente que nos veía juntos en el instituto, y Marie no ayudo exactamente.

No sabía si Edward me había escuchado. Mi voz, ya de por sí suave, había sido amortiguada con su cuerpo. Me sentía sin fuerza, quizás le estaba dando demasiada importancia a la discusión ¿Pero que podía esperar de ahora en más cuando me peleará con Charles por sus prejuicios estúpidos? ¿Me golpearía siempre que me quisiera callar?

─ ¿Cómo es que Tomas sabe exactamente cuando no estoy?─ Divago. Estaba segura que estaba hablando para él, pero entre el silencio que nos inundaba lo oía perfectamente.─ Cada vez que no voy al instituto tu tienes problemas por el idiota ¿Es que no entendió ya la lección?

Me encogí de hombros como respuesta. Recordé a lo que se refería con sus últimas palabras. Más de una vez Jasper, Emmett y Edward lo habían intimidado para que no me molestara, y duraba algún tiempo pero como había dicho mi novio, se las arreglaba para salirse con la suya. Había algo en Edward cada vez que hablaba de él que me causaba escalofríos. Tomas no era de mi agrado, en absoluto. Pero tampoco lo odiaba como parecía hacerlo Edward ¿Qué sabía él que yo no? Siempre que sacaba el tema a colación, Edward lo evitaba. Me había resignado, pero la curiosidad seguía en el mismo lugar.

─ ¿Cómo te encuentras, Bella? ─ Me tense completamente cuando sus dedos acariciaron el lugar del golpe. Reprimí una queja, no quería contarle lo que había sucedido.

─ Estoy cansada.─ Mi simple respuesta no era mentirá, quería dormir y evitar el tema el mayor tiempo posible.

─ ¿Qué te sucedió en la mejilla?

Jadeé ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida para pensar que Edward no lo notaría? ¡Si era más perceptivo que yo!

─ Ya sabes… Lo de siempre.─ Mi mentirá fue lo suficientemente penosa para que Edward dejará el tema por el momento y me tarareara mi canción para que me durmiera.

Me abracé a su cuerpo con todas las fuerzas, necesitaba su consuelo. Acomode mejor mi rostro en su pecho y él me acobijo con las mantas.

.-.

Un gruñido me hizo saltar de la cama. Mis ojos aún estaban cerrados y mi respiración agitada. Sentí los brazos de Edward sostenerme por la cintura con fuerza, quizás más de la necesaria.

Esperé a que las ideas se acomodaran en mi mente, para abrir los ojos. No había sido mi mejor idea, la cara de mi novio estaba contraída y asustaba. Era en esos momentos en los que no dudaba que fuera un vampiro.

─ ¿Edward? ─ Murmure, sin saber si era correcto. De verdad que asustaba. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

─ ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Charles te golpeo? ─ Jadeé ¿Cómo se había enterado? Ok, era una pregunta estándar. La voz contenida de Edward me hizo darme cuenta de mi error, quizás si se lo hubiese dicho en la noche no hubiese reaccionado así ¿O no?

─ Yo… no… yo no lo sé. Supongo que no lo pensé. ─ Mentí descaradamente. Por el gesto de Edward, sabía que no me había creído ni una sola palabra. Deje que mi espalda cayera contra su pecho, estaba cansada de aquella posición. Por suerte Edward no me rechazo, envolvió mejor los brazos a mi alrededor.

─ ¿Te duele?

─ No, la verdad ni lo siento.─ Y era verdad, mientras que no tocará la zona golpeada no sabía que estaba allí. ─ ¿Cómo se ve?

─ Cómo si te hubiesen golpeado.─ Se mofó. Rodeé los ojos, él sabía perfectamente a lo que me refería. Odiaba cuando se ponía de esa forma, para que su humor mejorará había que esperar al menos un día entero. ─ Esta violáceo, no es tan grande. Contrasta con tu piel pálida ─ La ironía en su respuesta, me canso.

Me separé de él, me lo permitió aunque no parecía agradarle la idea. Me baje de la cama y, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada, tome la ropa que usaría y me metí en el baño.

El portazo que pegue al cerrar la puerta, retumbo por toda la casa. Estaba enfada. Edward tendría que poder controlar su genio, ya había tenido demasiados problemas ayer como para que él me diera otro. No lo quería enojado, lo necesitaba dulce. Quería que me mimara, haciéndome olvidar lo que era mi vida. Obviamente tendría que esperar a que se le pasara la rabia para que mis deseos se cumplieran.

La ducha logro relajar mis músculos, algo que fue un alivió sin dudas. Mientras me secaba mire mi reflejo en el espejo, el golpe no era muy llamativo. Aunque era verdad lo que había dicho Edward: contra mi pálida piel resalaba.

No quise preocuparme más por ello. Me vestí lo mejor que pude, intenté esconder la evidencia del golpe y, ya arreglada, salí para enfrentarme a Edward.

Mis ojos lo buscaron con desesperación, pero nada, había desaparecido. Suspire. Esa maldita costumbre de aparecer y desaparecer sin aviso me irritaba, tendría que empezar a acoplarme a ella.

Me prepare, entonces, para salir de la casa sin que me viesen. Tome mi bolso y todo lo necesario para asegurarme que no tendría que volver, incluso revise dos veces las cosas.

Mire para ambos lados, como si fuese una espía, desde mi puerta. Cuando me seccione que el terreno estaba libre, corrí escaleras abajo. Pase corriendo por la sala. Ya estaba cerca, nadie me había descubierto. Llegue a la puerta, y antes de que encontrara la llave, perdí.

─ ¿A dónde crees que vas, Isabella?─ Trague aire, Tomas, la última persona que quería ver, estaba a unos pasos de mí, lo sentía.

Mi mano tembló cerca de la cerradura. Tenía dos opciones, poner la llave y fugarme, o girarme y enfrentarlo. La primera opción era muy atractiva, pero imposible. Así que hice lo único que podía.

Tomas sonreía diabólicamente, y dicho gesto me alteraba.

─ ¿Pensabas irte sin desayunar?─ Se rió de su chiste privado, luego se puso serio.─ Charlie te espera.

Me sacudí nuevamente siguiendo a Tomas hasta la cocina. Charlie estaba sentado tranquilamente junto a su esposa, con el diario en alto y una gran taza de café frente a él.

Carraspeé la garganta para llamar la atención, después de comprobar que no tenía voz. Capté enseguida la atención de los adultos. Charlie doblo el diario dejándolo a su lado para concentrarse en mi persona.

─ Tu educación es precaria, querida.─ Empezó Marie mientras daba un sorbo a su té. ─ Ahora entiendo porque tu padre se deshizo de René, debía ser igual a ti.

Mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza para no soltar ningún impropio ¿¡Pero quién rayos le dio tal derecho, perra!?

─ No tiene sentido, Marie. Espero que hayas comprendido lo que hablamos ayer, porque la paciencia se me esta acabando. Quiero que sepas que no me tiembla la mano, Isabella. Haré lo que sea necesario.

¡Oh, por Dios! La amenaza me cayó sobre los hombros como una barra de hierro. Mi propio padre no solo me golpeaba sino que lo disfrutaba. Asentí con la cabeza, no podía hacer más que ello.

─ Espero que nuestro asunto no se haga publico, no quiero que des lastima por algo sin sentido. De cualquier forma podrías intentarlo, sería un reto, tu palabra contra la mía.

Ok, y yo pensaba que las cosas no podían ir peor. Mis puños se apretaban con fuerza, la ira me invadía y luchaba contra el miedo. Las emociones me estaban consumiendo.

─ Charlie, cariño, sería más fácil internarla en un convento. Tengo unas amigas que trabajan en uno a las afueras de Washigton D.C, es el lugar perfecto, apartado de noso…

El timbre la hizo callar de golpe. Marie se volteó a mirar a la ama de llaves de mala forma, la aludida dejo de fregar los plato para salir corriendo a atender la demanda. Charlie dejo de mirarme de forma intimidante, para pretender que ya no estaba allí.

Mi pecho estaba oprimido, agitado en su pequeña caja. Trague más de un sollozo, y me concentre en mirar otras cosas para no largarme a llorar frente a ellos. Mi debilidad era su felicidad.

─ Buscan al señorito Tomas y a la señorita Isabella.─ Anunció. Al decir mi nombre, Charlie me fulmino con la mirada.

¿Quién podría pedir por mí? Era más que claro que Edward no se atrevería a causarme más problemas, aparte de él no conocía a nadie en Forks.

─ Espero que ese Cullen no se haya atrevido…

─ No, señor.─ Le interrumpió el ama de llaves.─ Es un señorita muy guapa, se presento como Rosalie Hale.

La mención de ella provocó diferentes reacciones. En Tomas una enorme sonrisa egocéntrica, Marie siguió entretenida con su té, Charlie relajo su expresión y volvió a su café. Mi expresión era de sorpresa ¿Qué hacía la rubia modelo aquí?

Tomas paso sobre mí, literalmente, apresurándose a la puerta. Lo seguí cuando el aire en la cocina podía cortarse con una cuchilla. Tal como había sido anunciado, Rosalie estaba allí hablando con Tomas. No podía ver su rostro, pero la escuchaba angustiada.

Esta situación cada vez era más extraña.

Apresuré el paso, mi mandíbula se descolocó cuando vi el número que se montaba en la entrada. Hasta donde Edward me había contado los vampiros no podían llorar, sin embargo Rosalie estaba con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, con el maquillaje corriendo y sollozándole a Tomas. Él estaba absorto en la farsa, con una mano sobre su hombre consolándola. Los ojos de Rosalie se dirigieron a mí cuando me asome, y rápidamente me guiño un ojo.

─ ¡Bella!─ Pasó por al lado de Tomas y saltó a mis brazos separándose antes de que pudiese reaccionar. Tomas me fulminaba con la mirada por haberle sacado la diversión. Mis ojos, que ardían por la contención de lágrimas, se abrieron de par en par. ─ ¡Cuánto te necesito! No sabía que hacer, estaba desesperada.

Rosalie hizo un gesto, para que le siguiera el ritmo.

─ No pasa nada, ¿Qué sucedió?─ Rodó los ojos ante mi mala actuación. Más que mala, patética.

─ ¡Emmett termino conmigo!.─ Chillo y volvió a llorar con desesperación.─ ¡No sé que hacer, Bella!

¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Nunca me había tocado el papel de amiga consuelo, no tenía idea de cómo actuar.

─ Lo siento tanto, Rose, será mejor que hablemos.

─ ¡Eso pensé!─ Se giro a Tomas y le sonrió con pena.─ Nos vemos en la escuela, muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

─ No hay de qué, hermosa. Siempre puedes venir a mí, estaré disponible.─ Tanto Rosalie como yo hicimos una mueca de asco ante su descaro. Sin embargo Rosalie de compuso antes, y le sonrió cómplice.─ Tenlo en cuenta.

Salió con altura hacia su reluciente BMW que estaba en la puerta. La seguí y antes de salir por completo Tomas me sostuvo por la muñeca.

─ No será todo tan fácil, hermanita.

No entendí a que se refería, y tampoco me preocupe por ello, corrí tras Rosalie y me protegí dentro de su auto. Hasta que Rosalie no acelero, no me anime a siquiera respirar. La tensión entre nosotras era casi como la que había sentido en la cocina segundos atrás.

─ No hago caridades, Isabella.─ Empezó Rosalie.─ De cualquier forma, Charles no puede levantarte la mano, tenlo presente. Edward llego desesperado, aunque acepte ayudarlo por algo a cambio. No volveré a hacerlo, Isabella, la próxima vez seré yo quien acabe con su vida.

¿Cuántas cosas más de esta índole escucharía en este día? Tan sólo habían pasado un par de hora, y las amenazas eran más que las que había oído en toda mi vida.

─ ¿Edward?─ Me atreví a murmurar, varios minutos después.

─ Te esta esperando en el colegio. Hoy seré tu chofer, ya que no tienes como volver y no es la mejor idea que Edward aparezca por tu casa.─ Dijo con sequitud.─ No llegues tarde, de lo contrario no me importa como vuelvas a tu casa, no soy sirviente de nadie. Solo le estoy haciendo un favor a mi hermano, recuérdalo.

Asentí, si no fuera porque estaba en deuda con ella habría pronunciado unas cuantas palabras. Aunque eso significaba una muerte segura, Rosalie me intimidaba.

─ Gracias.─ Susurre cuando entraba al estacionamiento de la escuela.

Rosalie giro de golpe, y mi corazón se detuvo cuando vi a Edward parado allí. ¡Lo atropellaría! Llevé mi mano a la boca para callar un grito, pero algo de él se escapo cuando freno de golpe a un milímetro de Edward.

Rosalie parecía disfrutar de la situación.

─ De nada.─ Sonrió simpática y se bajo del auto.

Me costo su tiempo volver a respirar y tranquilizarme, escuchaba como desde afuera Rosalie y Edward se gritaban con discreción.

La puerta se abrió de repente, haciéndome saltar en mi lugar. Edward me ofrecía una mano como apoyo. Necesitada, me aferre a ella y salí del deportivo.

─ Lamento lo de Rosalie, tu corazón de verdad se detuvo.─ Musito envolviéndome en un abrazo desperado. Al parecer estaba más que preocupado, parecía querer sesionarse de que todo estaba en su lugar y no había sufrido algún trauma físico.

─ No lo hagas, se lo debo.─ Musite.

─ Estoy deseando que cumplas la mayoría de edad pronto para sacarte de esa casa de locos.─ Refunfuño, soltándome y besando suavemente mis labios. Me queje cuando se separó muy rápido. Su mano acarició mi lastimada mejilla con ternura y luego, soltando un suspiro, tomo mi mano para dirigirnos al instituto.

─ Deseo lo mismo. No falta mucho, podré soportarlo.─ Intenté contenerlo, aunque más bien estaba tratando de convencerme a mi misma.

Nos detuvimos en seco cuando escuchamos un grito desde detrás de nosotros. Sabía lo que sucedía. Tomas estaba metido en otra pelea.

Gire, aunque Edward siquiera se volteó. No era que lo necesitara, claro, podía ver toda la situación en la mente de los demás. Pero para una simple humana, era necesario.

Un grupo de chicos estaban alrededor de la pelea, gritan palabras de ánimo, otros de ayuda, otros simplemente aplaudían. No pude distinguir con quien se golpeaba, lo que vi fue a una chica, no estaba segura de que año era, llorando con desesperación en el medio suplicando para que se detuvieran. Sentí pena por ella, no por estar en medio de la lucha, sino por estar involucrada con mi hermanastro.

Edward tiró de mi mano.

─ Será mejor que entremos antes de que el director salga.

Sin decir nada me deje llevar por él. Me acompaño a buscar mis libros y después me dejo en la clase de Literatura. No se fue hasta quince minutos después cuando todos los alumnos comenzaron a llegar. Mi piel se helo cuando regraciadamente se cruzo en la puerta con Tomas, quien tenía un aspecto deplorable.

La clase transcurrió con excesiva lentitud. Sentía la mirada de Tomas sobre mí, y aunque no me animaba a confirmarlo, sabía que lo hacía. Me ponía nerviosa, quizás más aún que Charlie cuando estaba furioso. Había algo en Tomas, no sabía muy bien qué, pero algo que me hacía temerle.

Salté de mi banco cuando sonó la campana de fin de hora. Corrí, tropezando varias veces con los bancos y mochilas, hasta chocar con el pecho de Edward al llegar al pasillo. La expresión en su rostro me hizo saber que también estaba al tanto de la dependencia de Tomas sobre mí. Envolvió sus manos en mi cintura sin mencionar palabra, y me alejo con apuro de allí.

Estaba agitada por la carrera cuando llegamos a la cafetería, pero no me animaba a decir nada. Me sentó en la mesa con sus hermanos y se alejo sin que alguien lo notara. Me quede mirándolo, y cuando volteé Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett me observaban con interrogación. Me ruborice y baje la cabeza.

─ ¡Bella, es bueno verte!─ chillo Emmett. Noté entonces que Rosalie no estaba a su lado, sino que junto a Jasper. Le sonreí.─ No se ve tan mal tu mejilla, aunque con el rojo hace un contraste interesante.

─ ¡Emmett!.─ le regaño Rosalie en voz baja, con una fulminadora mirada. Luego se fijo en mí.─ Será mejor que controles tu vergüenza, el sonrojo acumula tu sangre y debo decir que es realmente apetitosa.

Abrí los ojos y empecé a híperventilar. ¿Me quería morder?

─ Rosalie.─ Gruño una voz aterciopelada desde detrás de mi. Suspire. Al fin aparecía.

Le sonreí y tome su mano con la mía cuando se sentó a mi lado. Él colocó una bandeja llena de comida frente a mí. Note como sus hermanos hacían muecas de asco al verlas.

─ Hoy no desayunaste, y ayer no cenaste. Debes comer, estás demasiado delgada.─ Dijo pausadamente.

Gire los ojos ante su exageración.

─ No tengo apetito. Estoy bien.

─ La verdad es que te ves horrible.─ Se entrometió mordazmente Rosalie, orgullosa de criticarme.─ Eres pálida, con ojeras y ahora anoréxica. Tienes suerte que Edward se fije en ti, aunque no entiendo el porque. No tienes gracia alguna, eres tan normal…

─ ¡Jesús, cierra la boca Rosalie!.─ se exaspero Edward.

Era estúpido, pero algo en mí creyó las palabras de Rosalie. Observe con atención el intercambio de ellos.

─ Vamos, Edward, admite que es verdad. No es bonita, es normal. Es delgada, pero exagerada, castaña sin sentido. No hay mucho que ver. Podría creer que es buena en la cama, pero no la has tocado… Así que me lleva a pensar que mi teoría puede ser verdad.

─ ¿Qué… Que quieres decir?─ tartamudeé.─ Solo llevamos unos meses juntos.

Rosalie parecía complacida con el hecho de que la escuchara. Emmett y Edward la estaban mirando con furia. Jasper, parecía fuera de sí.

─ Cualquier otra persona a estas alturas ya se habría consumado. No es por nada, Bella, entiendo que tengas tus problemas. Es por tu culpa, tenlo presente. Tú eres la que permites que te peguen, que te maltraten. Si no haces algo, terminarán por violarte y matarte. El no comer no te ayuda en nada, al contrario empeora tu situación.─ La angustia hizo un hoyo en mi pecho.─ Entiende, Edward esta a tu lado por todo ello. No eres bonita, no vales nada. Solo eres una niña débil y sintió pena.

─ ¡Cállate de una puta vez, Rosalie!.─ Grito Edward poniéndose de pie y golpeando la mesa con las palmas, fue tanta la fuerza que se tambaleó todo.

Rosalie estaba relajada, se hecho para atrás en su asiento, balaceándose, y cruzo sus brazos al pecho.

─ Es la verdad.

─ Detente.─ Hablo por vez primera. No hubo necesidad que levantará la voz, era intimidante y autoritario con solo un susurro. Sentí olas de calma, aunque no me afectaron, supuse que era para lo estudiantes que estaban a nuestro pendiente. Edward se sentó.─ Será mejor que te retires.

─ No soy la intrusa aquí.

Eso fue lo que renvalso el vaso. Me levante con brusquedad y salí corriendo del comedor. Las lágrimas fluían de mis ojos, no era algo bueno el hecho de que nublarán el camino. Tropecé varias veces antes de llegar al baño. Me encerré en un cubículo y deje que los sollozos salieran.

Rosalie estaba en todo su derecho de decirme esas cosas. Tenía razón. Era débil, por eso Edward se había fijado en mí. Ahora lo comprendía todo. ¿Cómo alguien tan vigoroso, inteligente, se fijaría en alguien como yo sino fuera por lástima? Desde el inicio de la relación sabía que no era suficiente para Edward, pero Rosalie me había aclarado las dudas.

─ Bella, cariño, sal por favor.─ Edward golpeó suavemente la puerta, era por cortesía. Si quisiera abrirla nada se lo impedía.─ Rosalie no sabe lo que dice ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

No conteste, pero mis sollozos fueron suficientes. Edward abrió la puerta, como había predicho, y me tomo en sus brazos sin importar mi resistencia. Me manejaba en sus brazos como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, y no como una adolescente humana.

Las palabras de Rosalie se repetían constantemente en mi mente, uniéndolas con los hechos. Continúe llorando sobre él, sin importar ya nada. Aferre mis manos a su camisa, aunque tarde en decidirme en hacerlo. Podía oír a Edward hablarme, pero no lo escuchaba. No quería.

Era una costumbre desde que estaba con él saltearnos las clases. Aunque hacer novillos era saludable, nos estábamos pasando.

No conté el tiempo, tampoco me importo. Deje de llorar cuando la cabeza me empezó a doler, los ojos me ardían y cada vez me costaba más respirar. Trate de controlar los espasmos para tener un poco de coherencia al hablar.

─ No quiero más.

─ ¿Qué cosa, Bella?─ susurro, su mano acariciaba desde mi cabello hasta el final de la columna vertebral.

─ Esto.─ dije.

Apoyo sus labios en mi cabeza.

─ No te comprendo, cariño.

─ Rosalie tiene razón, no tienes que hacerlo.

Mis palabras hicieron un clic dentro de él. Me separó bruscamente de su pecho, para que nuestros ojos hiciesen contacto. Algo tonto, ya que no veía mucho.

─ Jamás creas nada de mí que no salga de mis labios, Bella. Rosalie esta celosa, no sé que diablos le sucede. Pero nada, escúchame muy bien, _nada _de lo que dijo es cierto. Te amo, por la maravillosa persona que eres no por tus problemas.

─ No me deseas. No soy bonita.─ Le hice ver el otro punto. Gire mi cara a la puerta, la vergüenza me estaba matando.

Jadeé cuando oí un feroz gruñido salir de su pecho.

─ ¿Cómo siquiera puedes pensar en ello, Bella? Eres hermosa.

─ No, soy delgada, no tengo curvas, pálida, sin gracia. No entiendo como puedes verme cuando Rosalie es tu hermana.

─ Rosalie es hermosa, es verdad, pero a su manera. Tu belleza no tiene punto de comparación con la de ella. Eres mil veces más bonita que ella, Bella. Me atraes, no sabes cuanto.

─ No es cierto. No me tocas, apenas y me besas.

Edward parecía querer arrancarse la cabeza. Lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, pero no me importaba.

─ ¡Santo Cielo, Bella! ¿Qué tan terca puedes ser? Había creído que no te dejabas llevar por las opiniones de los demás ¿Qué cambio? Por más que Rosalie hoy te allá ayudado, no significa que tienes que creer sus palabras. Mintió. Tiene envidia. Te amo, Bella, entiéndelo. Te deseo, no puedes entender lo que provocas en mí. Sabes de sobra porque controlo nuestro trato físico, eres demasiado sensible entre mis brazos. Jamás podría perdonarme si te ocasionara algún daño, debo tener especial atención cuando estoy contigo. El mínimo error y me condenaría al infierno eterno.

Beso mis labios sin aviso. No respondí de inmediato. Ambas conversaciones, la de Rosalie y la de Edward, giraban en mi cabeza como un río de corriente. Estaba confundida, era estúpido que pensará en que ella podía ejercer tanto poder en mí, pero ya no sabía que pensar.

Todo en mi mundo era diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada.

Reneé no estaba.

Mudarme de Phoenix a Forks.

Charlie parecía otra persona.

Marie y Tomas me odiaban.

La aparición de Edward en mi vida.

La existencia de vampiros.

Los Cullen y los Hale.

Los miedos crónicos.

La inseguridad.

El temor a mi propio hogar y familia.

Pero todo ello no tenía nada que ver con Edward. Él había estado desde un inicio. Él me amaba y no debía dudar de su palabra, de todos los demás quizás. De Edward nunca.

Me sentí más estúpida que antes, y sin más baje la guardia. Mis manos se enredaron en su cabello y deje besarme. Edward estaba desesperado, podía sentirlo en sus labios y más tarde lo confirme con su lengua. El beso fue cada ves más intenso, con más urgencia. Él recorría mis costados, sus labios no dejaban los míos. La respiración ya no era necesaria en mi organismo.

No comprendía como podíamos estar yendo tan lejos, pero no debí pensar en ello ya que al hacerlo Edward se separó.

─ Confía siempre en mi corazón, Bella. Soy tuyo, él lo es.

─ Confió en ti.─ respondí hipnotizada.

Edward sonrió, y me beso fugazmente.

─ Eso es bueno.

Quizás para mí lo era, pero Edward no sabía que se había involucrado con una adolescente con una vida oscura y complejo de _Cenicienta_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Participe **en el** "Season Cullen**** Contest" **con un** OneShoot **titulado** "Emerging From The Shades" **Si se pasaran por allí y me dejaran un** RR **o me** votarán **cuando llegara el momento les agradecería un montón!. Simplemente échenle un vistazo y seré feliz :D.** Estoy muy orgullosa de este OS; y me encantaría que se leyera más. **

**.**

**¿**Qué les pareció el chap**? **Lamento la tardanza, de verdad. Ya llega, el próximo capítulo es el prefacio y estoy pensando si después de ese hacer un capítulo más o ir directo al final (que no es el epílogo)

**¡Voten!**

**Opción 1:** El próximo capítulo + Otro + Final + Epílogo.

**Opción 2:** El próximo capítulo + Final + Epílogo.

Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen su opinión en un hermoso RR.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS RR DEJADOS, Y TODAS SUS ALERTAS Y FAVORITES :)

Gente que esta pasando con la baja de RR? Cada vez hay más Favorites y Alerts, pero menos RR… **¡Sepan que los RR son la única paga para los escritores de FF!**

MUSHIAS GRAX POR SUS RR :)

**Nos leemos en el proximo chap, dejen rr :)**

**RECUERDEN QUE LOS RR ANONIMOS QUE REQUIERAN RESPUESTA O LO QUE SEA DEBEN DEJAR SU MAIL, YA QUE NO TENGO OTRA FORMA DE CONTESTARLOS. Y CUANDO DEJEN EL MAIL RECUERDEN PONER ESPACIOS ENTRE EL Y LOS NOMBRES ( ejemplo . 89 Hotmail. Com) ****SINO NO SE GUARDA EL MAIL****.**

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_

15


	5. Skin

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**AVISO: ALICE EN ESTE FIC NO EXISTE ¿OK? COMO DIJE CUANDO LO EMPECÉ, EL QUE LEYÓ LA NOTA DE AUTOR EN EL PREFACIO LO SABRÍA, ESTA HISTORIA ES ANTES DE OTRA QUE SUBÍ HACE TIEMPO Y VOLVERÉ A COLGAR CUANDO FINALICE CON ESTA: BREAKING THE HABIT, DONDE ALICE ES HUMANA... POR ENDE ALICE NO EXISTE EN ESTE FIC. POR ALGO NO APARECIÓ HASTA AHORA, ¿NO OS PARECE?**

**.**

**.**

**Skin**

**.**

_No dejo de cuestionármelo, ¿esto es un sueño o una lección?_

**.**

El timbre finalmente sonó. Recogí mis cosas con apuró y huí de la escalofriante mirada de mi hermanastro. Desee, que como siendo viernes, Tomas saliera con sus amigos así no tendría que preocuparme de su presencia durante lo que restaba del día.

─ Te ves afectada.─ Salté cuando una voz hablo en mi oído.

Lleve mi mano al corazón mientras Edward se reía, lo ignore e intente en concentrarme en guardar los libros en el locker. Él no llegaba a comprender el miedo que podía ejercer Tomas sobre mí cada vez que se lo proponía.

─ Ha sido un día largo, sólo quiero largarme de aquí.─ Cerré con fuerza y me apoye en él.

Edward se inclino sobre mí, sosteniendo su cuerpo con una mano apoyada a un lado de mi cabeza. Al parecer decidió que era un buen momento para jugar conmigo, ya que se acerco para besarme más de una vez, pero en ningún momento llego a hacerlo. Fruncí el ceño, odiaba que se divirtiera a mi costa.

─ Es viernes, Charlie y Marie no llegarán a tu casa hasta tarde y al parecer Tomas tiene planes similares… Así que, ¿Qué te apetece?

Fingí pensar un poco, le sonreí y tome de su mano tirando hacía la salida del instituto. En realidad, no tenía ningún plan para ese día, pero cualquier cosa era buena sí él estaba a mí lado. No tenía ganas de ir a su casa, desde que Rosalie me había insultado las cosas no eran cómodas por esos lares, por tanto la opción era quedarse en la calle.

Edward, fiel a su costumbre, abrió la puerta del auto para mí y la cerro cuando estuve acomodada.

Ninguno de los dos habló hasta que el auto se encontraba a unas cuatas calles del instituto.

─ Supongo que podríamos ir al prado. No es uno de los mejores días, pero le hecho de menos.

Edward sonrió y doblo en una trasversal para tomar la ruta. Nos pasamos el viaje cantando las canciones que sonaban en una vieja estación radial. Me sorprendía como Edward cantaba, con un ritmo nato, cada una de ella. Muchas las conocía, aunque eso no significaba que supiera las letras enteras. Edward por el contrario, sí.

Sin perder la oportunidad, se burlo varias veces de mí por perder el ritmo. Aún me sorprendía que nunca se hubiese mofado de mi voz; al lado de la suya no tenía punto de comparación. La de él era aterciopelada, dulce, suave… La mía era desafinada, grave y sin ritmo.

Me sentí como nunca en ese viaje. Hacía tiempo que no estaba tan relajada, y a pesar que en el instituto no lo había estado; estar cantando a los gritos con Edward, divirtiéndonos, me llenaba enormemente.

Contaba el tiempo que faltaba para que fuera mi decimoctavo cumpleaños, el mismo día escaparía de la casa de Charlie para vivir con Edward. No me importaba tener que convivir con Rosalie si de esa forma no vería más a Marie, Charlie y Tomas. Estaba dispuesta a soportar al mismísimo diablo, con total de escapar.

Al parecer Edward estaba tan impaciente como yo, ya que junto a los demás miembros de la familia habían empezado a trazar un plan para sacarme de esa casa el mismo trece de septiembre. Claro, todo lo estaban haciendo sin la ayuda de Rosalie.

Sabía, por lo que Edward me había anticipado, que tendríamos que irnos de Forks. No sólo por mí, sino porque en cualquier momento empezarían a notar que Carlisle no envejecía o que ellos siempre seguían en los eternos diecisiete años. No me importaba, siempre que estuviera él a mí lado, no me importaba donde iríamos. Según Edward volveríamos, en Denali no viviríamos más que una temporada.

Como había dicho antes, no me interesaba a donde fuéramos. La única familia que siempre había tenido ya no estaba, Reneé había muerto hacía meses y no podría hacerla regresar. En Forks nunca me había atado nada y ahora mucho menos, estaba segura que no extrañaría a Charlie a su patética familia. Lo mejor era irme.

Edward estaciono a un lado de la carretera, y en menos de un parpadeo, ya estaba abriendo mi puerta. Se puso de espaldas a mí y lo miré con la curiosidad plasmada en mi rostro.

─ Es más fácil para ti subirte a mí espalda desde esta altura.─ Jadeé.─ Esperó que esta vez cierres los ojos.

Sabiendo que no tenía otra opción, rodeé con mis brazos su cuello y me impulsé para que mis piernas se enroscarán en su cintura.

─ Tenía la esperanza de que me mostrarás el camino a pie…

─ Pequeña miedosa.─ Jugueteó.

─ No lo soy ─ Intenté defenderme, aunque la realidad era que miedo sentía. Odiaba la velocidad, y Edward no corría precisamente como un humano.

Se levanto conmigo, como si no fuera más que su ligera mochila de la escuela, se giró y cerró la puerta del Volvo.

─ Cierra los ojos, así no lo pasarás mal.

Escondí la cara entre su cuello y su hombro, y apreté los parpados con fuerza. Sentí la brisa golpearme con delicadeza, ya que Edward amortizaba el frío con su cuerpo. Pensé en la escuela, en los trabajos aburridos que debía hacer para la próxima semana y como debía de apañármelas para pasar las tardes con Edward; y qué, de paso, me ayudara con cálculo. Era estúpido pensar en esas cosas siendo viernes, pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor para matar el tiempo mientras Edward corría a través del bosque.

Por suerte, y para mi salud mental, Edward acarició mis manos cuando se detuvo para decirme, de una forma intima y silenciosa, que ya había pasado. Con su caballerosidad innata, me ayudo a desenredarme y bajarme de su espalda. No abrí los ojos, entonces, hasta que me deposito sobre mis pies en el suelo. Sonreí cuando la luz tenue que se escabullía de las nubes, me recibió.

Pasar la tarde allí con Edward era lo mejor que a una chica la podía pasar. Estaba segura que cualquier adolescente en el mundo envidiaba mi situación, y sin duda me enorgullecía de ello. ¿Quién podía tener un novio tan hermoso, caballero, protector y que la amará? Escasas personas, desde ya. Y por suerte, yo era una de ellas.

Aunque por mí parte estaba feliz de todas las cualidades de Edward como persona, él se dedicaba a remarcar repetidas veces que era un vampiro ¡Como sí ello fuese a cambiar algo! Odiaba su odio a él mismo. No sé lo merecía, él no había elegido esa vida…

…Y aunque sonará cruel, yo me alegraba de que Carlisle lo hubiese convertido. De no ser de esa forma, Edward habría muerto de gripe española en 1917, y en estos días yo no me encontraría a su lado disfrutando de una maravillosa tarde.

Cuando el viento se hizo más fuerte, me acurruque a su lado, pidiendo que me abrazará. Quizás él no fuera el ser más calido, dado que su cuerpo no tenía temperatura, pero me gustaba estar entre sus brazos; sentirme protegida.

La luna se había hecho un lugar en el firmamento, aunque el sol no había desaparecido del todo. Cuando la noche fuera cerrada, Edward me dejaría en casa de Charlie para poder partir a una caza con su familia. Me había prometido que a las primeras horas de la mañana estaría devuelta a mi lado para mantenerme a salvo.

Solo un par de meses. Se repetía mi mente con desesperación. Un par de meses más y sería libre, podía soportarlo.

La noche llego demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Edward, con tan pocas ganas como yo, me ayudo a levantarme del mullido césped y me llevo sobre su espalda hasta el auto. Me dejo en casa, asegurándome de que no había nadie y que al parecer no llegarían hasta tarde. Con mucha suerte, no los vería hasta el otro día.

─ ¿Vendrás pronto?─ Aunque me lo había asegurado, estaba ansiosa y ya le echaba en falta antes de que se fuera.

Edward, al verme en ese estado, me rodeo la cintura y apoyó su mentón en mi cabeza. Me refugié en sus brazos, buscando el consuelo que necesitaba y guardando en mi mente el aroma de su piel.

─ Te juro, Bella, que no habrás notado que me fui. Llegaré antes de que despiertes. No te preocupes por nada.

Asentí sobre su pecho, sin saber que más hacer. Él me separó un poco para que nuestros labios se rozaran. Sabía que su intención era un simple beso, dulce y suave. Pero esa no era la mía. Enredé mis brazos en su cuello y tire un poco de sus cabellos, sin dejarlo pensar me apreté contra su cuerpo e intensé el beso. Edward me dejo disfrutar de él, pero no fue suficiente. Gemí, enojada, cuando me apartó demasiado rápido para mi gusto.

Llevó sus labios a mi oído y susurro.

─ Sabes cuanto quiero esto, pero, por favor, Bella, trata de ayudarme un poco.─ Suspiré, y solté una exclamación, algo así como un sollozo sin lágrimas.─ Te prometo que cuando sepa que no corres peligro, me dejaré llevar… Te deseo tanto, Bella, pero prefiero morirme antes de hacerte daño ¿Lo sabes, verdad?.─ Me besó suavemente la mejilla y volvió a poner su mentón en mi cabeza.─ Te amo, Bella, y también te deseo. No lo olvides.

Me separé de él, me sentía mal por haberlo hecho sentir de esa forma. No se lo merecía, pero era humana y adolescente, había muchas cosas que no podía controlar por más que quisiera.

─ Te echaré de menos cada segundo.─ Le besé en la mejilla y le solté la mano.

Edward me acompaño hasta la puerta y la abrió por mí con la llave que tenía en el bolso. Mi corazón se encogió, sentía que en su falta algo malo sucedería. Corrí, inmediatamente, ese pensamiento de mi mente.

─ Cuida de mi corazón, lo he dejado contigo.─ Me besó en los labios y cuando abrí los ojos ya no estaba a la vista. Suspiré. Odiaba que desapareciera de esa forma.

Entré en la casa, oscura y vacía. Se sentía bien, sin esa maldad que la caracterizaba. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me quede allí, en medio del pasillo, sin luz, sola. Respiré varias veces, que Edward desapareciera tan solo unas horas no iba a ser tan terrible. Él necesitaba su tiempo, y además hacía demasiado que no iba de caza. No podía retenerlo más, aunque lo quisiera.

Al ver que iba a ser un peligro caminar en la oscuridad, me resigne y prendí la luz del pasillo. Aproveché la casa para mí lo más que pude. Usé el cuarto de baño grande para tomar uno sin que nadie me molestara. Relaje mis músculo, usé las burbujas de Marie y tarde todo lo que quise.

Después cocine algo sin mucha preparación y lo comí en la sala de juegos, mientras miraba en la pantalla gigante una película vieja. Y, cuando al fin note que mis párpados se cerraban, apague todo como si nunca hubiese estado allí y subí a mi recamará.

Cuando llegue estaba demasiado nerviosa como para dormirme, no era muy tarde, pero había sido un día largo. Envuelta en un pijama viejo, me acomodé en la cama con un libro en la mano. Nada que no supiera ya, Cumbre Borrascosas, me apasionaba y era exactamente lo que iba a hacer que me distrajera la suficiente para dejar de pensar en tonterías.

"Mis grandes sufrimientos en este mundo han sido los sufrimientos de Heathcliff, los he visto y sentido cada uno desde el principio. El gran pensamiento de mi vida es él. Si todo pereciera y él quedara, yo seguiría existiendo, y si todo quedara y él desapareciera, el mundo me sería del todo extraño, no me parecería que soy parte de él. Mi amor por Linton es como el follaje de los bosques: el tiempo lo cambiará, yo ya sé que el invierno muda los árboles. Mi amor por Heathcliff se parece a las eternas rocas profundas, es fuente de escaso placer visible, pero necesario. Nelly, yo soy Heathcliff, él está siempre, soy un placer para mí misma, sino como mi propio ser. Así pues, no hables de separación de nuevo, es imposible y..."

El ruido sordo de la puerta principal al ser cerrada me desconcentro. Solté el libro, perdiendo la parte por la que me encontraba y trate de saber que estaba pasando. Gritos se escuchaban, pero no podía distinguir lo que sucedía.

Esto no me gustaba para nada. Era pasada la madrugada, Tomas había llegado a cada no hacía mucho, por los que debían estar haciendo tal alboroto eran Charlie y Marie.

─ ¡Eres un idiota! Me has avergonzado enfrente de la esposa de ese sinvergüenza. ¡¿Cómo te atreves?

─ ¡No te atrevas, Marie! ¡Tú te acostaste con McFray para conseguir su dinero, y hoy no te importo ocultarlo! ¡Me hiciste quedar como un cornudo!

Suspiré. Estaban borrachos. Los tacones de Marie hacían eco mientras corría por las escaleras gritándole impropios a Charlie. Los pasos de _mi padre_ no tardaron en escucharse detrás de ella.

Los gritos siguieron por un largo rato. Me levante de la cama y me apoyé sobre la puerta para poder escuchar lo que pasaba. Un grito de Marie, desesperado, me hizo soltar otro a mí. Me cubrí la boca con rapidez, para que nadie notara que estaba despierta.

Los gritos siguieron, pero ya no estaba tan segura de lo que sucedía. No era lo mismo de antes. Esperé. Conté en mi mente hasta llegar a cien, y abrí un poco la puerta.

Mis ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa. ¡Dios santo!

Marie estaba estampada contra la pared, colgada de mi padre. Allí en el medio del pasillo, estaban haciendo el amor como si no tuviera hijos.

Quise cerrar la puerta, juro que lo intenté, pero no pude. Miré hacia arriba y mi corazón se encogió al ver que Tomas era el que impedía que la cerrará. Su mirada, la misma que me había dirigido en la mañana en el Instituto, me aterro. Algo había en él, sádico…. Excitado.

Grite, con todas mis fuerzas. Tomas hizo una mueca, pero ni Charlie ni Marie dirigieron su atención a nosotros, ellos seguían envueltos en su lujuria y el alcohol. Entendí, demasiado tarde, lo que Tomas estaba maquinando en su retorcidamente.

Suplique a cualquier ser divino para que Edward decidiera no ir de casa, para que viniera a verme. Pero no paso.

Tomas hizo fuera con la puerta hasta estampármela en la frente, la solté y retrocedí varios pasos aturdida. Primer error, grave error. Tomas entró con fuerza y se encerró en mi cuarto, hecho el pestillo y se guardo la llave.

¡Oh, Dios mío!

Retrocedí hasta que mi espalda chocó con la pared, y entonces, me deslice para un costado tratando de llegar al baño. Al ver mi intención, Tomas se abalanzó sobre mí. Grite otra vez, y lo golpeé. No pensé en donde, sólo se que levante el puño y lo lancé. Tomas chilló, y me libró.

Corrí hasta el baño, la mano me temblaba, la oscuridad me impedía que encontrará la llave y la girara. Cuando, con desesperación, la hallé, ya era demasiado tarde. Tomas tiró de mí, sujetándome del tobillo y haciéndome caer al suelo de un golpe. En un momento de aturdimiento, me deje arrastrar, cuando volví levante una pierna y le golpeé de lleno en la cara.

─ ¡Maldita, perra!

Me arrastre con desesperación por el suelo, hasta que pude ponerme en pie, corrí con fuerzas hasta la puerta. ¡Estúpida! Tomas tenía la llave. Golpeé con desesperación, mi garganta no daba más de los gritos que vociferaba para que Charlie o Marie vinieran a mi rescate; y mis puños, lastimados por los golpes, temblaban perdiendo la fuerza.

El miedo me hizo su prisionera. Nadie me rescataría ¿Cómo podía Charlie sentir tan poco por su propia hija? En su momento me había querido, o al menos respetado. Ahora estaba permitiendo, deliberadamente y frente a sus narices, que me atacarán. Lloré, suplique, grite, y hasta amenace. Nada. Nadie me salvó. Nadie lo haría.

Tomas me goleó contra la puerta y luego, con demasiada violencia, me lanzó al piso. Intenté golpearlo otra vez, pero estaba preparado y pudo adelantárseme. Sentí como mi nariz comenzaba a sangrar, y un mareo me altero la vista. El olor a sal y oxido me debilito, para suerte de Tomas.

─ No quieres hacer esto.─ Hablé, cuando él estaba encima mío por completo y no me dejaba moverme. Mi única salida era tratar de razonar con él.─ Soy tu hermanastra, no sería correcto…

─ ¡Cállate!─ Me estampó otro puñetazo en la cara y mi cara giró al suelo.

Tomas, se acomodó mejor sobre mí y entendí que ya no podía salir, que nada podía hacer. Razonar no servia, la ayuda no existía en la casa, nadie le impediría a Tomas tomar lo que reclamaba.

Tendría que rebajarme. Suplicar.

─ ¡Por favor, no!.─ Las lágrimas impedían mi vista, me maldije por ser tan débil y no luchar por mi vida con más fuerzas.─ ¡Por favor, Tomas, ten compasión!

Tomas, no se molestó en volver a callarme o golpearme, se limito a sonreírme de forma siniestra. Arranco con fuerzas la remera del pijama, me lastimo, y me revolví intentando que no lo lograra. No funcionó, en pocos segundos expuso mi pecho frente a él.

Seguí llorando, suplicando. No sabía que más hacer, no podía moverme, no podía defenderme. El deseo en los ojos de Tomas me provocó una arcada y estaba segura de que si no fuera por la situación desesperada, ya habría vomitado por ser tan cínico.

Golpeó mis pechos haciéndome gemir, y prosiguió a arrancarme los pantalones. Nada. No pude impedírselo. Me golpeó varias veces para que dejara de moverme, eventualmente lo logró con rapidez. Mi cuerpo no podía soportar más golpes, estaba débil.

Cuando escuche que desabrochaba sus pantalones, la desesperación volvió a tomar mi cuerpo, y buscando protección volví a removerme bajo su cuerpo. Sin duda, algo tonto y sin sentido. Tomas me doblaba en tamaño, y aunque en su momento pude pegarle, ya estaba débil y Tomas esperaba mis ataques.

Su dureza desnuda me rozó y chillé, salió gutural y desesperado, mucho más que los anteriores. Esperaba que ahora sí, Charlie o Marie, recurrieran a mi ayuda, esperaba que sintieran un poco de compasión. ¡No podían desearle esto ni a su peor enemigo!

Al parecer, si podían. Grite con todas las fuerzas de las que fui capas cuando Tomas arrebató mi virginidad con fuerza, sin cuidado de lastimarme. Llore todo lo que duró su aventura. Noté en sus ojos como disfrutaba lo que estaba haciendo, golpeándome y metiéndose bajo mi piel.

─ Creí que Cullen estaba contigo por el sexo.─ Gruño, cuando se separó de mí, realizado. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, su voz la oía lejana y sin sentido.─ Al parecer eras virgen, ahora me perteneces.

Sin moverme, y sin que él lo hiciera, me aoville en el piso. Desnuda, golpeada, muerta. Tomas abrió la puerta, o eso es lo que creí oír, dijo algo que no comprendí y me la cerró.

Lloré. Toda la noche, todo lo que quedaba, lloré. No sabía como las lágrimas podían seguir cayendo, no entendía como tenía fuerzas para eso. Quería morirme. Estaba sucia, usada, maltratada, sin vida. ¿Qué caso tenía?

No podía pensar en nada, en nadie. En mi mente se reproducía la escena como una película. Cada momento pasaba con lentitud, me recordaban lo que me había pasado.

Noté como el sol aparecía por la ventana, como iluminaba mi habitación. Seguí sin moverme. El frío no me importaba, la sangre seca en mi rostro no me molestaba, los cardenales no me dolían. Era un cuerpo sin vida, no sentía nada.

Cerré los ojos, no quería seguir viendo la escena del crimen, pero a pesar de eso la película no se frenaba.

─ ¡Isabella, baja en veinte minutos!

La voz de Charlie detrás de la puerta, me hizo temblar. ¿Cómo era capas? ¿Cómo podía darme órdenes después de la forma en la que me había abandonado? ¿Qué clase de ser humano dejaba que le pasará algo tan terrible a su propia hija?

Nuevas lágrimas surgieron de mis ojos. Lloré nuevamente. No lo comprendía. Escuche que la puerta era abierta, y que alguien gritaba. No me moví, pero seguramente el tiempo que Charlie me había dado había acabado.

─ Dios mío, querida.─ Sollozó una mujer regordeta que trabajaba en la casa.─ Tengo que lavarte para que bajes.

No me moví, no la miré, no respondí a sus esfuerzos por ponerme en pie. No me moleste en sacar sus manos de mi cuerpo, mientras con una esponja mojada con agua fría, borraba las evidencias de la aterradora noche que había vivido.

Las lágrimas seguían bajando de mis ojos, y la señora hablaba, pero no la escuchaba. Me cambio y trato de borrar todo rastro de sangre. No me moví, cuando acabó me quede en donde me había dejado, sobre la cama.

─ Debe bajar, señorita. El señor dice que si no lo hace él mismo se encargará de hacerlo, le recomiendo que baje.

Asentí, sin movimiento ni palabra. Me ayudo a ponerme en pie, note que me dolían lugar que no sabía que podían doler con tanta fuerza.

Casi caigo de las escaleras, de no ser por la ayuda de la mujer. Me dejo sentada en una silla de la cocina, sola. Nada me afectaba, ni la luz, ni el ambiente, y la comida que estaba frente a mí no me apetecía.

Charlie entro gritándome a la cocina, pero no puedo decir que había dicho. Golpeó en mi mejilla, como lo había hecho tiempo atrás, pero ya no me lastimaba. Nadie podía hacerlo.

Pensé en Edward mientras Charlie gritaba. Me había fallado, me había prometido que regresaría en la madrugada, que nada pasaría. ¡Mentira! No había regresado, no me había protegido… ¡Él era tan malvado como Tomas! Y aún así, mi corazón se rompió más. Lo amaba, no importaba que fuera vampiro, asesino o que me hubiese abandonado. Nada. Lo seguía amando a pesar de todo.

Charlie, al notar que no había oído nada, me llevó de los pelos hasta mi habitación y me encerró allí. No era un castigo realmente, le agradecía ello.

Me acosté en la cama y mi mirada se fijo en la ventana, aunque no veía realmente en ella.

No conté el tiempo, no sabía que hora era. Mi mente se refugiaba en recuerdos tontos. Reneé, Edward, mi niñez, pero inevitablemente todo llevaba a la noche que había pasado a la merced de Tomas y volvía a lo mismo. Quería morir, lo prefería con todas mis fuerzas antes de soportar el dolor que estaba sobre mis hombros. Pero, a pesar de mis propios deseos, no sacaba las fuerzas necesarias siquiera para ello. No quería moverme, no quería que el dolor de mi cuerpo me recordará a todo.

Y la noche llego. Cerré los ojos involuntariamente, cayendo en un profundo sueño que no duró más de un par de minutos. Jamás encontraría la paz, jamás encontraría como salir del abismo en el que Tomas me había metido.

La puerta se abrió y grite. ¡Dios mío, dios mío! Reconocí los pasos, reconocí el olor. Reconocí la situación. ¡Dios mío, no lo permitas, no otra vez!

Pero, como había pasado anteriormente, nadie respondió a mis suplicas. Mi cuerpo se preparó para el dolor, mi mente para bloquear la escena y mi corazón para romperse.

Tomas se subió a la cama y me acercó a él. La respiración se me hizo entrecortada, los ojos nublados, la garganta tenía un nudo que me impedía gritar. Sufría, no podía creer que se repitiera. ¡No!

-¡Por favor, no!.- chille, más bien sonó como un susurro, con todas las fuerzas que pude reunir en ese momento, cuando estuvo encima de mí y ya no podía moverme.

Tomas me sonrió al igual que la noche pasada. Arranco mi remera mientras me removía bajo su pesado cuerpo. Por más que gritará e hiciera lo que hiciera, sabía lo que iba a suceder.

Pensar en ellos, Charlie y Marie, en lo poco que les importaba, hizo que más lágrimas salieran de mis ojos.

Seguí gritando mientra Tomas se deshacía de mi ropa, lastimando mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Intente pegarle, escupirle, suplicarle… Pero nada lo apartaba de mí. Él me quería, quería estar dentro de mí sin importar mi resistencia.

Quería hacer lo mismo que la noche pasada, y lo lograría. A pesar de mis esfuerzos, mis golpes no le hacían nada, mis gritos no traspasaban las paredes.

Tomas golpeó mi cara para que me callara. Realmente lo intenté, ya que sabía que nadie me ayudaría, pero estaba fuera de mí. Mi respiración era agitada, producto de la desesperación y del miedo.

Escuche como desabrochaba su pantalón, y perdí todas esperanzas.

Cerré con ojos con fuerza, intentando pensar en otras cosas. Se adentró en mí. Grite, por el dolor. No era amable, y cada grito lo excitaba más. Intenté callarme, sabía que iba a pasar, pero aún así no estaba preparada para soportarlo nuevamente.

Intenté pensar en cualquier cosa mientras el infierno me hacía su prisionera, y en lo único que pude pensar fue en él. Fue una diferencia con la primera vez, pude concentrar mi atención en Edward. En el vampiro del que me había enamorado. Del único que podría salvarme, pero no estaba aquí para ello. Deje de culparlo por lo que me sucedía, tenía que tenerlo como mi héroe para poder evitar pensar en como Tomas estaba disfrutando al forzarme.

Aún así, pensando en Edward, de vez en cuando volvía a la realidad y gritaba al sentir todo lo que Tomas hacía con mi cuerpo.

─ Vístete, no quiero que la señora Cope salga gritando de tu habitación como lo hizo hoy.

Su voz era helada, y algo me dijo que lo obedeciera sino quería que volviera a saltar sobre mí.

Me senté y me puse las ropas que Tomas arrojó a mi cara. No se fue de mi habitación hasta ver que estaba cambiada y tirada en la cama.

Esa vez, dormí. Deseé poder sacarlo de mi piel, borrar todo lo que había hecho, como me había arruinado. Sabía que en mis sueños él aparecería, que no podría siquiera huir allí, pero estaba tan cansada que no me importo. Me deje llevar, deseé poder morir durmiendo, deseé no tener que sufrir más.

Pero de algo estaba segura, sino moría pronto jamás lo podría sacar de mí piel, y si lo tenía a Tomas dentro de mí no podría tener jamás a Edward. ¿Quién querría estar con alguien como yo, ahora? Ni Edward podría soportarlo.

Y todo se resumía a eso, a Edward. Lo haría por él, no sólo por mí. Me sacaría a Tomas de la piel. Moriría.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Participe **en el** "Season Cullen**** Contest" **con un** OneShoot **titulado** "Emerging From The Shades" **Si se pasaran por allí y me dejaran un** RR **o me** votarán **cuando llegara el momento les agradecería un montón!. Simplemente échenle un vistazo y seré feliz :D.** Estoy muy orgullosa de este OS; y me encantaría que se leyera más. **

**.**

**¿**Qué les pareció el chap**? **Lamento la tardanza, de verdad. Ya llegamos al prefacio gente. Siento que si a alguien le ha molestado que la violación se contará, pero eso es lo que dí a entender desde el principio. Es lo más duro que he escrito, prometo que Tomas no volverá a tocarla, que no volveré a contar esto en lo que resta del fic. Tres capítulos, y termina.

**¡Ganador!**

**Opción 1:** Capítulo + Otro + Final + Epílogo.

Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen su opinión en un hermoso RR.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS RR DEJADOS, Y TODAS SUS ALERTAS Y FAVORITES :)

Gente que esta pasando con la baja de RR? Cada vez hay más Favorites y Alerts, pero menos RR… **¡Sepan que los RR son la única paga para los escritores de FF!**

MUSHIAS GRAX POR SUS RR :)

**Nos leemos en el proximo chap, dejen rr :)**

**RECUERDEN QUE LOS RR ANONIMOS QUE REQUIERAN RESPUESTA O LO QUE SEA DEBEN DEJAR SU MAIL, YA QUE NO TENGO OTRA FORMA DE CONTESTARLOS. Y CUANDO DEJEN EL MAIL RECUERDEN PONER ESPACIOS ENTRE EL Y LOS NOMBRES ( ejemplo . 89 Hotmail. Com) ****SINO NO SE GUARDA EL MAIL****.**

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_

11


	6. Ever Part Of Me

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**LEER IMPORTANTE NOTA DE AUTORA.**

**.**

**Ever Part ****Of Me**

**.**

**.**

_Puedes escudarte diciendo que es mejor la realidad a un falso sueño, pero aún así duele despertarte._

**.**

**.**

─ _¿Sabes, Isabella? No puedo seguir al lado de alguien que fue usada, ya no me interesa._

_Lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, sollozos se acumulaban en mi garganta y la falta de aire estaba a punto de matarme. El corazón dolía, y las heridas seguían abierta, pero no me importaba nada… Sólo Edward, frente a mí, con cara de asco. Ese Edward que me aborrecía era el que me partía._

─ _¡No por favor! ¡No me dejes, Edward!─ Suplique patéticamente._

─ _Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo. Tengo una vida, y ahora no puedo estar contigo. Tu eres de Tomas, él te ha marcado. Eres suya._

─ _¡No, no, no!.─ Caí de rodillas, llorando con desesperación, suplicando sin importarme la humillación.─ ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, no, no, no te vayas!─ Tomé aire y grite…_

─ ¡No me dejes!─ mi voz salió de mi garganta como un desgarró al corazón.

Las lágrimas caían de mis ojos aún cerrados y mi cuerpo se sentía contracturado. Tome aire tratando de calmar los sollozos y recuperar mi respiración normal, pero la tarea parecía ser toda una odisea…

Es sólo… No había sido sólo un mal sueño, sino una realidad que enfrentaría algún día. Escuché a mi corazón partirse, como un vidrió al estrellarse contra el suelo con fuerza, ante aquel pensamiento. No quería, no podía permitirlo…

─ Shh, Bella, respira, cariño.─ Me tensé, deje de respirar, de llorar, de pensar. No podía ser él, esa voz de terciopelo no podía ser real. ¡No debería estar aquí!

Fue entonces, después de que hablará, que note la presión que había sobre mi cuerpo y que estaba apoyada sobre algo frió y duro… No podía ser.

Salté, separándome de él a tanta velocidad que caí de la cama al suelo y mis ojos se abrieron con terror. No había casi luz, y entre las lágrimas, tarde mucho más en acostumbrar mi vista. Pero, eventualmente, lo logré. Efectivamente, y para desgracia del momento, allí estaba aquel ángel de mármol que no había sido hecho para mí. Los ojos se Edward se veía preocupados desde la cama, en cambió los míos estaban ahogados en terror.

Mis reflejos había cambiado en tan poco tiempo, mi instinto de supervivencia era muy distinto al de hace unos días atrás. Edward se movió e instintivamente me arrastre hasta que mi espalda golpeó contra la pared. Él se detuvo sobre la cama, jamás separando nuestras vistas.

─ Dios mío, Bella, soy yo, Edward.─ Hablo despacio, arrastrando las palabras. Ahogue un sollozo, y abrace mis piernas.─ Cielo, no debes temerme. No te haré daño.─ No contesté.

Las lágrimas volvieron a derramarse por mi cara, muchas de ellas pasando por zonas heridas y haciéndolas arder por la sal. Edward esperó, no estaba segura qué, pero no se movió ni hablo por un largo rato. Quería correr la vista de la suya, de aquellos ojos cobres que me hipnotizaban, pero no podía darme el lujo de perderlo de vista, no podía permitirme volver a ser una víctima. Había aprendido, bajo circunstancias no deseadas, que lo peor que podía hacer era perderle la vista al cazador.

─ Bella, cariño, soy yo. Sólo fue un mal sueño, no tienes porqu…─ Sus ojos, que antes permanecían cargados de preocupación, reflejaron furia.

Lleve mi mano para cubrir mis labios antes de que saliera un grito y despertará a toda la casa. En menos de un segundo, Edward estaba a mi lado, arrodillado frente a mí pero sin tocarme. Deje que las lágrimas salieran como cataratas, y los sollozos se filtrarán de mi mano. Me sentía aterrada, y dentro de mi había una batalla: mi cuerpo le temía, quería correr junto con mi mente; por el otro bando estaba mi corazón, que me decía lo estúpida que era por desconfiar de Edward, me repetía que no me haría daño.

No sabía que hacer, y la frustración me ponía más histérica.

─ ¿Qué sucedió, Isabella?─ Mi nombre entero en sus labios no se oyó bien, al menos no era como yo había soñado. Su voz estaba llena de emociones que no podía descifrar.─ Quiero que me cuentes todo, y no te estoy preguntando, sino exigiendo. Estas herida, Bella, tienes sangre cerca en el cuerpo; puedo olerla. Veo en tu rostro las marcas violáceas y sangre…─ Tomo aire varias veces, y ya más calmado habló con voz suave.─ Te lo suplico, por favor ¿Qué sucedió, cariño?

Lo mire con los ojos abiertos, los suyos entrecerrados. Note como el sol se filtraba por las aberturas de la persiana. No sabía que decir, que pensar.

¿Qué pasaría si le confesará la verdad? ¿Mi pesadilla se haría realidad? ¿O me sacaría de esta casa de locos? ¿Podría acaso soportar estar con alguien que jamás le podría ofrecer una relación normal? ¿Alguien que le temiera y no dejará que la tocase? Lo dudaba.

El despertador sonó y el suspiro de Edward reveló que había ganado la primera batalla, pero no iba a darse por vencido.

─ ¿Iras al Instituto?─ Lo pensé… Sí, quería salir de esta casa cuanto antes. Asentí con la cabeza.─ ¿Quieres que te pase a recoger?.─ Sin pensarlo negué rápidamente con la cabeza; Charlie me mataría si viera que Edward pasaba a por mí… ¿Pero qué importaba que me matara?

Edward se inclino para besar mi frente, pero me corrí. Sin decir nada y evitando que lo viera a la cara, se levanto y salió por la ventana. Note entonces, que mi cuerpo se sacudía de temblores, que mis ojos me escocían y que no podía mover ningún miembro sin sufrir un gran dolor.

Con esfuerzo, doliendo cada parte de mí ser, y ayuda del soporte de la puerta me puse en pie. Tenía tiempo para una ducha, y sin duda la necesitaba con urgencia. Me tome mi tiempo en abrir el placard y sacar la ropa que necesitaba, y luego fui al baño.

No estuve segura como fue que termine sentada en el suelo de la bañera y fregando hasta hacerme daño con la esponja. Lo único que supe, es que al salir no podía respirar regularmente y me dolía todo mucho más que antes.

Colocarme el pantalón, el corpiño, la camiseta y el buzo fue demasiado doloroso. Al final estaba llegando justo con la hora, y debía correr. No me gaste en cepillarme el cabello ni colocarme maquillaje; solo tome el bolso y baje las escaleras tratando de ser lo más precauciona posible.

Creí pasar desapercibida con éxito, hasta que al llegar a la puerta estaba Tomas apoyado con naturaleza en el marco. Temblé cuando me sonrió, se acerco a mí y tomándome de la muñeca me saco de la casa y me metió en su auto. No me trato con delicadeza, sino todo lo contrario. Mi corazón estaba agitado y mi respiración dejaba de existir. Los nervios no ayudaban con mi estado, estaba desesperada, y los pulmones parecían querer cerrarse.

─ Hablaremos de un par de cosas antes de que lleguemos al instituto ¿Me exprese con claridad, Isabella?─ Asentí frenéticamente, y Tomas acelero perdiéndonos en la carretera. Clave la vista en la calle, y al sentir su mano acariciar mi pierna mi cuerpo se tenso y no pude moverme.─ No hablarás con nadie sobre esto ¿Entendido? No sabes de lo que puedo llegar a ser capas cuando estoy furioso. Intenta esconder tus marcas ¿Ok? Lo único que me falta es que alguien piense que en casa te maltratan. Por último, trata de parecer normal ¡Inténtalo, maldita puta! No querrás llamar la atención de nadie. ¿Quedo todo claro?─ El auto freno de golpe, y tarde fue cuando comprendí que había estacionado en el aparcamiento del instituto. Mi respiración de repente fue frenética.

Asentí con la cabeza varias veces, dejándole saber que había comprendido todo. Apretó un poco mi muslo con su mano, y luego la alejo de mi cuerpo. Aproveche ese momento para bajarme, torpemente, del auto.

No mire a nadie, solo corrí con todas las fuerzas que poseía para alejarme lo más rápido posible de aquel auto tan odiado. Mis piernas eran gelatina, y poco faltaba para que se derritieran. Mi error de no mirar el camino me llevo a tropezar contra alguien, haciendo que perdiera el control de mi cuerpo. Grite con fuerza cuando unas manos me sostuvieron por la cintura.

Con movimientos bruscos y desesperados logre soltarme de aquellas manos grandes y seguí corriendo. No sabía cual era mi destino, pero tampoco era algo que me importará.

Y, derepente, todo se detuvo: la corrida, mi corazón, mi respiración. Todo estaba tan fuera de lugar, que solo fui conciente de que Edward me había alcanzado y sacado del medio. Ahora, estábamos en un pasillo sin gente. Sus manos, que estaban entorno a mi cintura, me desesperaban, pero no me moví; no hice nada más que mirarlo através de mis lágrimas.

─ Dios mío, Bella, soy yo.─ Reconocí la voz, y aunque me alivie de que no fuera otro hombre, mi cuerpo no dejó de temblar.─ ¡Calma, cariño! ¿Qué te sucede?

Sentí las caricias en mi cuerpo, como sus manos bajaban y subían por mi espalda. Los recuerdos fueron fuertes, pero estaba fuera de mi dejar de comparar las caricias de las frías manos de Edward con las sudorosas de Tomas. Todo en mí estaba descontrolado.

─ Dios mío, Edward, está fuera de sí. No puedo soportarlo.─ Hablo una voz suave soltando de vez en cuando unos cantos gruñidos.

Las manos de Edward me aferraron más fuerte junto a él.

─ Será mejor que te vayas, Jasper. No puedes controlar sus emociones y huelo sangre de ella, no creo que sea prudente…

¿Sangre? ¡Dios mío! Había olvidado la naturaleza de Edward y sus hermanos… ¡Dios mío!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, y contra todo instinto de supervivencia, en vez de alejarme de él, me pegué más a su cuerpo. Entendí que Edward jamás me haría lo que Tomas había hecho. Ok, quizás no lo entendía, pero sí Edward llegaba a morderme sería mucho mejor que lo pasado en las últimas dos noches.

No supe en que momento Jasper nos dejo solos, no note cuando todos los alumnos pasaban por el pasillo corriendo a las aulas, no me di cuenta cuando Edward me alzó entre sus brazos y me sacó de la escuela. Sólo entendí que estaba en sus brazos, que él me acariciaba con demasiada prudencia y qué aún así me hacía daño en ciertas partes. No noté cuando mis ojos se quedaron secos, ni cuando mi garganta comenzó a pedir aire. No noté absolutamente nada más que el frío del cuerpo de Edward…

… Pero me gustaba ese frío, era lo que lo hacía tan distinto a Tomas. A diferencia de él, Edward no tenía las manos sudorosas y el cuerpo caliente, y era algo que sin duda ahora agradecía más que nunca.

Cuando sus brazos me dejaron sobre el cuero del Volvo, inevitablemente mi cuerpo volvió a temblar. Quise llorar, gritar y sacar todas las imágenes de mi mente, cuando al alejarme de Edward volví a recordar como Tomas jugaba con mi cuerpo y mi padre permitía aquello.

─ Dios mío, Bella, por favor, calma.─ Me urgió Edward cuando encendió el motor y con un movimiento feroz nos sacó del instituto.─ Ya, nena, sólo será un tramo corto. ─ Me sentí desgraciada al oír la voz de Edward tan desesperada. Y por un momento, tan sólo un segundo, pensé que se lo merecía. Pensé que gracias a que él había tardado en regresar a mí Tomas había hecho lo que hizo, pensé que era todo por su culpa. Pero no era tan despiadada, y el pensamiento sólo duro un momento fugaz que se reemplazo por la culpa de haber pensado aquello.

Alcé las piernas y me abracé con fuerza. No controlaba mi cuerpo, mucho menos mis pensamientos. Todo estaba saliéndose de lugar, todo era como la primera noche.

Gritos. Oscuridad. Jadeos de afuera. Llanto. Dolor. Golpes.

─ ¡Por favor, Bella!─ Escuché a lo lejos, intenté alejarme de unas manos que intentaban tomarme.─ ¡Por favor, cariño, te haces daño! ¡Bella, Dios mío, Bella soy yo! ¡Soy Edward!

Negué violentamente la cabeza en varios momentos, quería que los recuerdos se fueran, quería que todo sólo hubiera sido una muy mala pesadilla. Pero se fueron cuando Edward me alzó en sus brazos nuevamente, cuando me acarició y me susurró palabras de consuelo.

Escuche muchas voces a lo lejos, escándalos, movimientos descontrolados, pero no supe donde estaba. No separé nunca mi rostro del torso de Edward, ni me anime a abrir mis ojos. Sólo llore, las lágrimas volvían. Me dolía la cabeza de tanto llorar, cada vez respiraba menos.

El frío dejo mi cuerpo para ser reemplazado por algo incomodó. Grite, desesperada por la falta de tacto de mi vampiro. Aunque él sostenía mi mano, no estaba tranquila. No sabía que estaba sucediendo, y por más que mis ojos estaban abiertos las lágrimas se encargaban de que no viera nada.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido unos segundos después. Sentí un ligero pinchazo en mi brazo, seguí gritando, pero las defensas me estaban bajando. Deje de luchar, no me importaba el futuro si éste era capas de quitar el dolor que me tenía prisionera.

Y sin guerra, me entregué. Dejaría que la anterior _Bella _se perdiera, que naciera otra. Una _Bella _que no sintiera nada, que no respirará. Por ello, caí en las sombras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**.**

**¿**Qué les pareció el chap**?**. Sé que es corto, pero tengo varias explicaciones:

A)Quería dar un poco de detalles de sobre como ella se sentía.

B)A partir de los próximo capítulos (los últimos dos) serán sin narrador, ya que se me complica explicar todo desde el punto de vista de Bella.

C)Tardaré en subir el próximo capítulo, pero no tiene nada que ver con los RR. ¡Es que me voy de viaje! Sí, damas y caballeros, este viernes parto hacía Europa y no vuelvo en un tiempo. Así que como es claro no voy a escribir en ese tiempo y es por ellos que me atrasaré. PERO NO DEJARÉ LA HISTORIA.

Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen su opinión en un hermoso RR.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS RR DEJADOS, Y TODAS SUS ALERTAS Y FAVORITES :)

Gente que esta pasando con la baja de RR? Cada vez hay más Favorites y Alerts, pero menos RR… **¡Sepan que los RR son la única paga para los escritores de FF!**

MUSHIAS GRAX POR SUS RR :)

**Nos leemos en el proximo chap, dejen rr :)**

**RECUERDEN QUE LOS RR ANONIMOS QUE REQUIERAN RESPUESTA O LO QUE SEA DEBEN DEJAR SU MAIL, YA QUE NO TENGO OTRA FORMA DE CONTESTARLOS. Y CUANDO DEJEN EL MAIL RECUERDEN PONER ESPACIOS ENTRE EL Y LOS NOMBRES ( ejemplo . 89 Hotmail. Com) ****SINO NO SE GUARDA EL MAIL****.**

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_

10


	7. Love The Way You Lie

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**LEER IMPORTANTE NOTA DE AUTORA.**

**.**

**Love The Way You Lie**

**.**

**.**

_Solo voy a quedarme ahí y verme quemar_

_Pero está bien, porque me gusta como duele_

_Pero está bien, porque me gusta como mientes._

**.**

**Eminem & Rihana.**

**.**

Todo era un escándalo, desde su puesto alejado de todo ser viviente, observaba como enfermeras y doctores corrían escandalizados. Gritos, llantos, desesperación. Todo estaba fuera de control, pero a pesar de todo el disturbio él sólo podía concentrarse en la habitación de urgencias número treinta y cinco.

Su ser estaba completamente muerto, no podía creer cómo había descuidado tanto a la única persona que realmente le importaba. Desde la primera noche él había sospechado lo sucedido, había descubierto que las heridas de Bella no eran sólo superficiales. No, él no era tonto en ese sentido, pero tampoco era lo suficientemente inteligente como para averiguar quién le había hecho algo tan atroz a Bella.

Se maldecía y jamás podría perdonarse por lo que había dejado que sucediera. No había querido ausentarse tanto tiempo, y por más que la razón por la que lo había hecho tenía una explicación coherente, no era excusa. Tan preocupado estaba por la salud de Bella, no sólo la física sino la mental, que poco pensaba en buscar al causante de tantas desdichas. Pero, Edward no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo correr, tenía sospechas de quién podría haber sido, casi estaba seguro, sólo necesitaba una confirmación para hacerlo sufrir más de lo que jamás nadie lo había hecho. Pero no era el momento, al menos no mientras Bella permanecía inconciente en una sala de urgencias.

Carlisle, su padre, se encargaba de contarle todo lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de aquella condenada habitación del hospital. Pero no prestaba atención al relato, sólo podía lamentarse por todo lo que Bella estaba sufriendo gracias a él.

¡¿Por qué diablos tuvo que quedarse a ayudar a Jasper a recobrar el control de su sed? ¿¡Por qué ayudo a Emmett y a Rosalie a buscar un rastro de una posible amenaza!

¿Por qué ¡Maldita sea! No había vuelto con Bella en unas horas como se lo había prometido?

Ahora jamás podría recuperar a la Bella que antes era, quedaría marcada toda su vida tal y como lo hizo Rosalie después de su muerte. Era algo que no se podría superar, un peso que debía cargar hasta la eternidad. Y sí antes estaba poco convencido de convertirla, ahora mucho más. Jamás la condenaría a semejante infierno, el día que ella desapareciera del mundo de los vivo, él también lo haría.

Más horas pasaban, y noticias no hallaba. De noche ya era, y nadie reclamaba por Bella. Habían llamado a Charlie, pero no quiso ir a verla, sólo exigió que regresara a la casa en cuanto pudiera. Carlisle trataba de sostenerlo, de hacer que Edward no perdiera los estribos, pero poco podía hacer si su mente se concentraba en sus parientes.

Pasó Jasper a ver como estaba Bella, pero así como había llegado, Edward se deshizo de él. Luego, Emmett donde la escena se repitió. Quería estar sólo, pero también necesitaba apoyo.

Pasear por la sala de espera se había convertido en su deporte favorito, mantenía su mente en blanco para no tener que escuchar nada que lo haría entrar a la habitación a la fuerza. Debía controlarse, no podía dejar que descubrieran lo que era, no podía hacerle eso a Bella.

Fue Carlisle quien en brazos se la dio, a hurtadillas de todos, cuando el hospital se calmó. Sosteniéndola como cual porcelana fina, Edward la cargó y observó. Su rostro que pasivo parecía por los analgésicos que le habían inyectado, contenía algunos puntos que poco se veía.

Después de cien años de no querer llorar, y no extrañar aquella manía humana, Edward deseó hacerlo. Ver a Bella en ese estado, frágil, muerta, había partido su duro corazón que por perdido había dado.

Aunque no quería dejarla nuevamente en casa de Charlie, resistió las ganas y cumplió con su deber. Carlisle tendría las pruebas sobre quién habría abusado de Bella tan sólo en doce horas… Horas que a Edward le resultarían eternas, horas que debía pensar en cualquier cosa menos en como se vengaría.

Esperar los resultados era una simple formalidad, Edward y Carlisle no necesitaban los estudios para saber quien había sido, pero tampoco lo sabían a ciencia cierta, sino que era una _maldita_ suposición.

Corrió y corrió por las calles desiertas de Forks con Bella desmayada en sus brazos, ni siquiera la velocidad la hacía despertar de su profundo sueño. Por un lado Edward agradecía aquello, Bella necesitaba un descanso tanto físico como mental, pero por otro lado estaba desesperado por saber todo.

Se sorprendió al oír dos mentes en la casa de Bella. No mentes humanas, unas mentes que conocía a la perfección. Se dirigió a ellas, como si nada, como si Bella sólo fuese una mochila de viaje.

─ Lamento no haber soportado más.─ Hablo Jasper antes de que la figura de Edward se reflejará frente a ellos.

─ ¿Cómo esta?─ Preguntó a su vez Emmett.

Edward no se sorprendió ante la falta de Rosalie, por lo que simplemente paso por alto aquel hecho.

─ No hay culpa, Jasper.─ Acarició el cabello de Bella con suavidad,─ No estoy seguro, después de que se desmayó Carlisle tuvo que sedarla para que no soñará.

─ Lo esta llevando mejor de lo que se espera.─ Comentó Jasper.─ La carga de emociones que tiene mataría a cualquiera, hay que hacer que se relaje o simplemente no será capas de seguir adelante.

A Edward el golpeó le resultó duro, pero sabía que su hermano tenía razón. Ni él mismo lo habría soportado, Bella estaba haciendo demasiado esfuerzo por seguir adelante, y no sabía que tan bueno era eso para ella. De cualquier forma, él estaba allí para protegerla…

…Aunque esperaba hacerlo mejor de lo que lo había hecho. Jamás se lo perdonaría, nunca volvería a vivir en paz.

─ Estaré con ella, no dejaré que haga algo estúpido.─ Hablo Edward dando por sanjada la conversación. Giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a trepar hacía la ventana de la habitación de Bella.

─ Esme vendrá mañana a ver como esta… Rosalie lo siente mucho.─ No volvió a oír a sus hermanos, y agradeció el momento de intimidad.

Prestó suma atención a los ruidos de la casa, mientras recostaba a Bella en su cama y la cambiaba de ropa. Su padre aún no había llegado y Tomas estaba durmiendo, al parecer, así horas. Apretó sus manos en puños, se sentía frustrado al no poder hacer nada teniéndolo tan cerca, pero lo había prometido: no haría nada estúpido.

Pasadas eran las cuatro de la madrugada cuando al fin hubo vida en la casa de Bella. Los golpes desenfrenados en la puerta de su cuarto, hizo que se despertará y Edward desapareciera al instante.

Bella tardó en levantarse, el cuerpo le pesaba y se sentía desorientada. Por otro lado, Edward ya le había pedido a Jasper que lo ayudará. Quizás no podía intervenir en persona, pero Jasper se ocuparía de que Charlie no le pusiera una mano encima.

Estuvo atento a cada movimiento de la humana, desde que se bajo de la cama hasta que llego a la puerta y retrocedió varios pasos hacía atrás al ver a su padre.

─ ¡Maldita, hija de puta!.─ Vociferó frente a ella, Edward rezó para que Jasper se apurará.─ ¿Qué pensabas al ir al hospital? ¿Quieres que todo el mundo se enteré de lo perra que eres? ¿Acaso deseas que tu hermano se vea como un maldito violador?

Se escuchó un sollozo agonizado escapar de los labios de Bella, quién tartamudeó varias veces antes de poder hablar con claridad.

─ ¡Lo siento, lo siento! No sé como llegue al hospital, me desmaye, no sabía… De verdad, no sabía ¡Lo siento!

Charlie se acercó un paso más acorralándola contra la pared. Edward estaba a punto de entrar, hasta que sintió compañía fuera de la habitación. Jasper se veía lívido, usando todo su don para que Charlie no tocará a su hija.

─ ¡Eres una desagradecida! Te damos de comer, un lugar donde vivir ¿Y así nos pagas?─ Esa voz no era de Charlie, sino de su esposa que estaba en la puerta disfrutando de la escena.─ Tomas no hizo nada más que reclamar un poco de paga por todo lo que te damos. No sé porque haces tanto escándalo, todo el mundo tiene sexo.

─ Marie, no te metas.─ Hablo Charlie.─ Bella entenderá que acá no se puede jugar.

─ Apúrate, Jasper, que no la toque.─ suplicó Edward hablando casi en silencio.

Jasper se concentro más en su tarea y con grandeza, Charlie sintiéndose confundido, tomo del brazo a su esposa y salió de la habitación de su hija azotando la puerta.

Segundos, segundos tardó Edward en entrar en la habitación, pero Bella ya se había derrumbado, llorando desconsolada en el suelo. Lucho varias veces para poder alzarla, no fue tarea fácil, pero una vez en sus brazos Bella comenzó a calmarse.

Edward ya no necesitaba de los resultados para comprobar lo que era obvio. Ya no necesitaba nada más que una muy buena venganza y consuelo.

Más que nada consuelo. Para él, para Bella. Un consuelo que no podrían conseguir de forma tan sencilla como la venganza. Un consuelo que quizás les costaría la eternidad.

Miró a Bella como si su vida dependiera de ello, por otro lado ella parecía sentirse igual.

─ No dejaré que vuelvan a lastimarte.─ Juró, aunque ya era tarde, porque el daño ya había sido hecho.─ Jamás volveré a dejarte.

─ No podrás evitarlo.─ Bella susurro, su voz ronca y casi fantasmal, Edward no pudo entender como esa voz tan muerta salía de un ser como ella.─ Irás de caza, Tomás lo sabrá… No podré… No devuelta…

Los temblores volvieron a apoderarse de su cuerpo. Edward odio que justo ese fin de semana las cosas se hubieran complicado. Odio a sus hermanos, su necesidad de sed, su incapacidad al haberla dejado sin protección. Simplemente se odio con furia.

─ No quise dejarte. El plan era volver pronto… Las cosas se complicaron, no quise que esto pasara… Lo siento tanto, Bella.

Los sollozos fueron lo único que se oyeron por un tiempo en la habitación. Unos con lágrimas, y otros secos; pero sollozos al fin.

─ No voy a soportarlo.

Y eso fue lo último que escucho salir de los labios de Bella hasta que fue muy entrada la madrugada. Los sueños, esos sueños que no solo atormentaban la frágil figura de Bella, llegaron. Edward tardó en poder calmarla, parecía poseída, gritando y llorando sin poder despertarse.

Viéndola en ese estado, tomó su celular y llamó a Emmett. No iba a ponerse a pensar en los distintos escenarios, en las consecuencias. No haría falta nada, ellos podrían encargarse de esos problemas con solo mover los dedos, pero lo que no podían dejar pasar era dejar con vida a Tomás.

─ Rosalie ha pensado los métodos. Estaremos ahí en mes de diez minutos, no dejáremos que Tomás salga ileso de esto.

La llamada se cortó y Edward volvió a concentrarse en el rostro de su ángel. Corrió con suavidad los cabellos que cubrían su cara, y acarició sus mejillas con lentitud memorizando cada facción.

No sólo Rosalie había planeado todo, sino que él también. Un día, un día tardarían en sacar a Bella se esa casa y acabar con la vida de Tomás.

Un día, pero un día era demasiado tiempo y Edward no fue conciente de ello hasta muy tarde.

**.**

**. **

**.**

**¿**Qué les pareció el chap**?**. Sé que tardé pero es que regresé hace muy poco del viaje, y no pude ponerme a escribir hasta hoy. Aún así me puse las pilas y en un día les escribí el capítulo, espero que les guste! Ahora sólo me falta ponerme al día con las otras historias, pero bueno, esos son detalles :)

Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen su opinión en un hermoso RR.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS RR DEJADOS, Y TODAS SUS ALERTAS Y FAVORITES :)

Gente que esta pasando con la baja de RR? Cada vez hay más Favorites y Alerts, pero menos RR… **¡Sepan que los RR son la única paga para los escritores de FF!**

MUSHIAS GRAX POR SUS RR :)

**Nos leemos en el proximo chap, dejen rr :)**

**RECUERDEN QUE LOS RR ANONIMOS QUE REQUIERAN RESPUESTA O LO QUE SEA DEBEN DEJAR SU MAIL, YA QUE NO TENGO OTRA FORMA DE CONTESTARLOS. Y CUANDO DEJEN EL MAIL RECUERDEN PONER ESPACIOS ENTRE EL Y LOS NOMBRES ( ejemplo . 89 Hotmail. Com) ****SINO NO SE GUARDA EL MAIL****.**

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_

8


	8. Breaking The Habit

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas fuertes. No me hago responsable de que algún menor lo lea o que le afecte o se sienta molesto con lo que este capítulo tiene. El que lo lee esta bajo su responsabilidad. **

**.**

**LEER IMPORTANTE NOTA DE AUTORA.**

**.**

**Breaking The Habit**

**.**

**.**

_Espero que al menos mi historia, _

_No quede solo en la memoria, _

_Y traiciona nuestra trayectoria, _

_Que no se repita jamás este cuento._

**.**

**El Porta & Norikko.**

**.**

Llorar era todo lo que hacía durante la noche. Edward no se apartaba de su lado, pero de alguna manera ella deseaba que lo hiciera. Se sentía muerta, sin ninguna esperanza para poder seguir adelante, sin ninguna motivación para vivir. Era como si su corazón ya no reconociera el amor que sentía por Edward o siquiera por el recuerdo de su difunta madre. Bella había perdido toda la sensibilidad de las emociones, lo había perdido todo con aquella noche en la que Tomas se metió dentro de ella sin su consentimiento.

Casi no había dormido en la noche, y las veces que se había despertado Edward siempre estaba hablando en voz baja y rápida; no sabía con quien, ni donde, ni lo que decía, pero tampoco era como si le importará.

Cuando la luz se empezó a asomar por la ventana, Bella sabía que tenía tomar una decisión rápida. No quería volver a ver la luz del sol, y para eso solo había una opción. Nada raro, simple y sencillo, pero Bella jamás había hecho algo parecido y no estaba preparada para ello.

Edward solo le dio espacio para que fuera al baño, pero incluso en ese momento ella sabía que él seguía en la habitación. Mientras se duchaba las imágenes de las noches con Tomas se repetían en su mente, y sin que se diera cuenta, Bella frotaba con fuerza la esponja sobre ciertas partes de su cuerpo. Cuando apago la ducha estuvo un tiempo viendo como la sangre, que caía de sus heridas recién hechas, desaparecía con el agua.

Estaba terminando de envolverse con la toalla cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpe y mostró a un Edward totalmente preocupado. Ella, por su parte, dejo de respirar y apretó con más fuerzas la toalla sobre su cuerpo.

─ ¿Qué te has hecho, Bella?─ Preguntó Edward dando un paso en el baño, pero sin acercarse demasiado a ella. Bella no respondió solo lo miró asustada; esa mirada dañaba a Edward, pero en ese momento no lo demostró.─ Huelo la sangre, Bella. ¿Qué hiciste?

Y ella solo pudo balbucear un par de palabras sin sentidos antes de caer al regular llanto. Edward no quiso presionarla más, y estaba a punto de abrazarla, cuando ella lo hecho de allí. Edward obedeció sin querer alterarla más, pero no estaba seguro de lo que Bella haría, por lo que salió de allí y cerró la puerta con suavidad para luego apoyarse en ella y controlar con su oído cada moviendo que daba.

Bella era bruta con todo. Edward tomó el tiempo de cuanto tardo en sepillarse los dientes, y parecía que habían sido casi cuatro veces más de lo que antes tardaba. Se secaba el cuerpo con fuerza y, más de un gemido escapo de sus labios cuando la toalla rozaba las heridas. Tropezó un par de veces cuando se estaba cambiando y tiró de con el sepillo, hasta quitarle un par de dientes, mientras se peinaba el cabello.

Cuando finalmente salió del baño, se veía fatal. Edward le ordenó que esperara a que Jasper llegará antes de bajar y enfrentarse a su familia por un tiempo. Bella no asintió ni negó, se dejo caer en la cama y esperó. Edward se sentó al pie de ella, sin mirarla, con los ojos puestos en la ventana.

Jasper no tardó demasiado, para la desgracia de ella. Bella ni siquiera lo miró, ni hablo, cuando lo escucho llegar, tomó su bolso y bajó. Edward no intentó excusarse por ella con su hermano, Jasper mejor que nadie sabía por lo que Bella estaba pasando. Ambos vampiros se movieron con sigilo por la casa, nadie los vio ni los vería.

Para suerte de Tomas, él se había ido antes de que llegará Jasper, de lo contrario Edward no se habría controlado.

Bella estaba en la cocina, sentada en la meza junto a Charlie y su esposa; ambos la estaban ignorando con creces y Bella no sabía si agradecer por ello o llorar con ganas. La única que de verdad se sentía terrible y trataba de cuidarla, era el ama de llaves que estaba tratando de que Bella comiera al menos una rodaja de pan antes de irse al instituto. Antes de lograrlo, Charlie le ordeno que dejará a su hija en paz, que ella se merecía lo que estaba pasando.

Desde otro lado de la casa, Jasper en vez de usar su don para calmar la ira de los padres de Bella, lo uso para controlar a su hermano que ante ese comentario quería ir a matar a dos de los cuatro humanos que había en la cocina.

Y finalmente, Bella se levanto de la mesa, tomó su mochila y salió de la casa. Antes de que llegará a monovolumen, Edward estaba al mando del volante y a lo lejos se veía a Jasper marcharse.

La incomodidad entre ellos se había hecho algo común en esos días, Bella no le habló y Edward no intentó que lo hiciera. En el instituto, nadie la miraba igual. Quizás la noticia no había sido pública gracias a la intervención de sus padres, pero el rumor corrían y todos sabían que algo no iba bien con Isabella Swan. Por otro lado, Tomas no apareció por el instituto aunque nadie sospechará que él era la causo del dolor de su hermanastra. Edward estaba empezando a pensar que Tomas sabía más de lo que parecía y que no era ningún idiota al no cruzarse por el camino de alguno de los cuatro hermanos vampiros.

Rosalie había sido la más difícil de contener. Quería correr a buscar a Tomas y romperlo en pedacitos, sin importar el plan que había planeado con Emmett para matar a Tomas. Pero, también, deseaba golpear a Bella. Quizás ella no tenía la culpa de lo que le había pasado, pero sí de cómo lo estaba sobrellevando. Y aunque nadie la escuchaba, Rosalie se la pasaba gritando que si Isabella continuaba de esa forma no volvería a ver la luz del día.

Pero sí que la vio, Bella se seguía levantando por las mañanas y yendo al colegio. Edward seguía estando a su lado aunque ella no lo quisiera, Jasper continuaba yendo todas las mañanas a la mansión Swan para controlar a Charlie y, Emmett y Rosalie seguían conteniéndose de matar a Tomas hasta que no fuera el momento apropiado.

Fueron días oscuros, de pocas palabras y muchas emociones. Edward ya no sabía que hacer para calmar a Bella. La auto-heridas continuaron, los llantos en la noche y las pesadillas infinitas que solo Edward podía calmar mientras ella no lo apartara.

Isabella ya había tomado una decisión y estaba dispuesta a llevarla a cabo, solamente estaba esperando al momento perfecto.

Una mañana de septiembre, ya cerca de su cumpleaños, Bella se había preparado. Edward estaba leyendo en la mecedora de su cuarto cuando ella entró en el baño. Edward no lo había notado, pero en sus bolsillos había un trozo de vidrió y un par de pastillas. Hacía días que Bella estaba tomando pastillas antidepresivas que había conseguido una tarde en la farmacia mientras Edward compraba vendas para sus heridas. Pero tomarlas todos los días, y más de una vez al día, había sido solo parte del plan para ese momento.

Colocó el pestillo y prendió la ducha. No se desnudo, ni fingió hacerlo, aún sabiendo que Edward controlaba todos sus movimientos. Bella simplemente abrió el brasco de pastillas y lo vació en su boca, tragarlas le fue complicado, pero con un poco de agua lo logró. Y mirándose en el espejo, recordando cada detalle de las noches en las que Tomas la había tocado, odiándose a sí misma por la debilidad de su alma y la poca fuerza de voluntad; Bella sacó de su bolsillo un pedazo de vidrió afilado.

No miró sus movimientos, con sus dedos encontró el camino de sus venas y con el vidrió las rozó. Tardó en juntar la fuerza que necesitaba, y mientras su rostro desaparecía del espejo a causa de las lágrimas, clavo el vidrió entre sus venas rápidamente para no poder echarse atrás.

Y lo último que escuchó fue zumbido que hicieron sus oídos cuando su cabeza golpeó con el piso. Pensaba que el dolor iba a desaparecer, que ya no iba a tener que vivir más con esa carga. Pero lo que había planeado para que fuera una vía de escape, se volvió en algo eterno y el dolor se incrementó cuando sintió que algo filoso se apoderaba de su cuello.

.

Emmett y Rosalie estaban preparados para la acción; Jasper estaba junto a ellos haciendo el mayor esfuerzo. Sólo faltaba Edward, que parecía no querer llegar. Rosalie estaba maldiciendo en silencio por no poder actuar rápidamente y terminar con todo ese lío; y silenciosamente sus hermanos la apoyaban en el sentimiento. Pero no podían hacerlo sin Edward, y lo sabían, porque en realidad era él quien tenía que vengarse, a él le correspondía terminar con todo.

Pero en esos momentos él estaba preocupado por Bella, y era difícil que se apartará de su lado. No lo culpaban, sólo Jasper podía comprender con exactitud lo que estaba pasando, y no era nada fácil.

Pero, tarde o no, Edward llegó a reunirse con ellos. Se ocultaron en las sombras de la habitación hasta que el momento llegará. Marie y Charles iban a salir a una gala esa noche y la casa quedaría sola para ellos. Habían esperado ese día con ansias, y no estaban dispuestos a que esperar otra oportunidad como esa.

Edward estaba demasiado ansioso, quería acabar con ese dolor de cabeza lo más rápido posible para poder regresar pronto a la mansión. Pero al parecer el tiempo estaba en su contra y la espera se hacía eterna.

Jasper estaba a punto de golpear a Edward para que se calmara, cuando finalmente la señal llego. Pasos sobre las escaleras, aquella esencia repugnante y esos pensamientos pecaminosos. Y el tiempo que antes Edward tanto había padecido, ahora era el comienzo de un juego que tendría un solo ganador.

Cuando Tomas encendió la luz y cerró la puerta, se dio inicio a la partida. Antes siquiera girar para verlos, Rosalie corrió a su lado y trabo la puerta. Tomas jadeó ante el ruido pero no la vio moverse hasta allí, y mucho menos volver a su lugar. Pero Tomas pareció no importarle demasiado y se encamino hacía la cama.

Estaban a punto de llamar su atención, pero Tomas fue más rápido y fue él quien los sorprendió con sus palabras.

─ Sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que llegarán. A decir verdad, creí que vendrían antes. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que paso todo. ¿Cómo esta Isabella? ¿Cuánto hace ya que se fue? ¿Un semana, quizás dos?

Emmett y Jasper sostuvieron a Edward para que no se lanzará sobre él y arruinara el perfecto plan. Rosalie, siendo la única libre se interpuso en su camino con una sonrisa que no prometía nada bueno.

─ Que pena que no nos hubieras avisado antes que querías que te visitáramos, estoy segura de que habríamos hecho lo posible para acudir lo antes posible.

En Tomas, aunque permanecía sin reaccionar, el miedo apareció en sus ojos. Rosalie se rió por descubrir el poder que tenía con solo estar cerca de él.

─ Doy fe de ello.─ Susurro Tomas.

─ Sólo tengo una pregunta antes de empezar la diversión, ¿por qué?

Rosalie alzo la mano para acariciarle la cara, pero él se la corrió. No fue su mejor idea, ya que aunque fuera un juego Rosalie no estaba para nada de buen humor para las trampas. Por eso, con un movimiento sagas, Rosalie lanzó a Tomas contra una pared y dejo que cayera con fuerza sobre el suelo.

─ Tranquila, Rose, no queremos que se termine pronto.

Ella solo asintió, y junto a Emmett se detuvieron frente a Tomas.

─ Creo que te ha hecho una pregunta, sería cortés que la contestarás cuanto antes.─ Aunque la voz de Emmett era amable y tranquila, sus acciones no lo eran y para hacerle entender a Tomas que no estaba preguntando sino ordenando, piso con fuerza el tobillo de él hasta que se escucho que lo había quebrado. Tomas hizo una mueca de dolor, pero no aulló como habían esperado.

─ Porque era justo lo que se merecía.

Rosalie carcajeó.

─ ¿Enserio esa es toda tu defensa? ¿Qué violarla, qué tocarla contra su voluntad, era algo que se merecía? Cariño, si quieres jugar, tendrás que pensar en algo mejor que eso.

Tomas grito cuando Rosalie, sin ser nada compasiva, lo pateó con todas sus fuerzas en las costillas.

─ No tengo una defensa, simplemente quería tener sexo con ella y no me importaba a que preció…

─ ¿Cómo supiste lo nuestro? ¿Cómo sabes lo que somos?─ Jasper interrumpió en el momento justo. No porque quería evitar que lo matarán antes de tiempo, sino porque no quería que Tomas se llevará a la tumba ese secreto.

─ ¿No es obvio?─ Lo miró directamente a él, casi como si no notará la presencia de Edward a su lado.─ Los he estado observando todos estos años. No sé lo que son y quizás no me interesé, pero no son humanos y no quería ningún tipo de problemas con ustedes.

─ Aún así los tuviste.─ Hablo por primera vez desde las sombras Edward.

─ No tenía ninguna intensión, fuiste tu quien se atravesó en mi camino.

Y eso fue lo último que dijo en toda la noche. Edward se acercó a el golpeó su rostro, hundiéndole la nariz hasta el fondo. Todo lo que se oyó en aquella habitación fueron ruidos de huesos rotos y gritos agónicos. Pero Tomas no suplicó en ningún momento a que se detuvieran o que lo perdonarán, sabía que de hacerlo nadie lo oiría.

Edward dejó que no solo descuartizaran por dentro, sino que Jasper y Emmett se dieron el lujo de morderlo. Jasper fue el único que probó de su sangre, Emmett se arrepintió al instante por dos razones: no quería probar y después arriesgarse a no volver a tener el autocontrol para contenerse de la sangre humana; y la otra, porque no quería nada de él en su sistema.

Finalmente, y con un último golpe, Edward destrozó su corazón. Desde a fuera, la escena era aterradora, pero ninguno de los cuatro vampiros se sentían culpables por lo cometido.

Rosalie se encargo de que nada estuviera fuera de lugar, mientras que los demás volvían a casa con prisas. Tenías que salir de Forks, no podían darse el lujo de que los culparán por ello. Es decir, todos sabían que Edward había mantenido una relación con la desaparecida Isabella Swan, y también todos rumoreaban que Tomas se había encargado de deshacerse de ella. No sería ningún trabajo para la policía pensar que Edward habría querido vengarse. Aunque las heridas de Tomas no eran capaces de hacer por un humano promedio, los policías no harían mucho revuelo con total de quitarse el caso de encima.

Edward, al llegar a la mansión, termino de empacar las pocas cosas que quedaban para poder desaparecer de allí en tiempo record. Carlisle había presentado su renuncia en el hospital hacía una semana, y para el pueblo de Forks los Cullen pertenecían al pasado. Pero esas suposición dejaría de ser creíble cuando la policía fuera a buscarlos y viera que ellos aún no se habían marchado. Entonces, si eso sucedía, estaban en problemas.

Toda la familia se encontraba abajo, con todo lo necesario para la partida, listos para irse lejos de ese pueblo de mala muerte.

Edward estaba guardando un par de CD's que no estaba dispuesto a abandonar, cuando una voz lo hizo tensarse en su lugar.

─ No podemos irnos.─ Edward se giró y no creía lo que sus ojos veían.─ No podemos irnos lejos de Forks.

Quizás no entendía las palabras o era que no estaba prestando atención a ello, la cuestión era que no le encontraba sentido. Aun así no era capas de negarle nada, y sino podían irse lejos de ese maldito pueblo, entonces no lo harían. Pero antes de eso, él tenía que constatar que lo que estaba viendo era real y estúpidamente pregunto:

─ ¿Bella?

─ No puedes alejarme demasiado de aquí, Edward.

**.**

**. **

**.**

**¿**Qué les pareció el chap**?**. UFF; el final. Escenas fuertes, pero no me hago responsable de lo que han leído ya que desde un comienzo avise que sería clasificación M por los abusos y la violencia.

Diosmi, no creí que llegaría el momento en que diría SE TERMINO, pero sí, llego. Es un fic cortó, pero tiene continuación aunque no es sobre Bella y Edward; sino sobre otra pareja. Pero no estoy segura de cuando la colgaré, asíque por el momento no les digo de que va lo otro.

Espero que hayan disfrutado del fic, a pesar de los temas tratados, y que sepan que aún falta el epílogo y que pronto lo estaré colgando!. Demás esta decir que agradezco a cada persona que lo siguió desde el principio, que comentó los capítulos y que se interesó por el fic, para mi es un gran honor que lean las cosas que escribo y que les gusten.

Prontó, en unos pocos días, tendrán el epílogo y estará cerrado oficialmente el fic.

Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen su opinión en un hermoso RR.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS RR DEJADOS, Y TODAS SUS ALERTAS Y FAVORITES :)

Gente que esta pasando con la baja de RR? Cada vez hay más Favorites y Alerts, pero menos RR… **¡Sepan que los RR son la única paga para los escritores de FF!**

MUSHIAS GRAX POR SUS RR :)

**Nos leemos en el proximo chap, dejen rr :)**

**RECUERDEN QUE LOS RR ANONIMOS QUE REQUIERAN RESPUESTA O LO QUE SEA DEBEN DEJAR SU MAIL, YA QUE NO TENGO OTRA FORMA DE CONTESTARLOS. Y CUANDO DEJEN EL MAIL RECUERDEN PONER ESPACIOS ENTRE EL Y LOS NOMBRES ( ejemplo . 89 Hotmail. Com) ****SINO NO SE GUARDA EL MAIL****.**

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_

8


	9. Epílogo: Let It Be

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**LEER IMPORTANTE NOTA DE AUTORA.**

**.**

**Epílogo**

**.**

**Let it Be**

**.**

Y en mis horas de oscuridad  
Ella se queda delante de mí  
Diciendo sabias palabras  
Déjalo estar  
Déjalo estar, déjalo estar  
Déjalo estar, déjalo estar  
Susurrando sabias palabras  
Déjalo estar

**.**

**Let It Be,- The Beatles. **

**.**

_**Marzo, 2006.**_

No estaba seguro de porque había aceptado esta locura, pero después de treinta y cuatro años por fin había aceptado la petición de Bella. Las cosas no habían sido fácil desde la transformación de Bella y, más que nada, para nuestra relación. Cuando nos tuvimos que ir, acepte quedarnos en algún pueblo cerca por ella, pero aún así ella me odiaba por haberla sacado de Forks. Nunca comprendí su obsesión por este pueblo, por mi parte no quería volver, y no me entraba en la cabeza como ella sí quería después de todo lo que había vivido aquí.

Hacía ya años que Marie y Charlie habían fallecido, pero aún así el pueblo mantenía los recuerdos. Aunque Bella había mejorado demasiado, no estaba seguro de lo bien que se podía sentir. El hecho de haber sabido que su padre ni siquiera le rindió homenaje al desaparecer, la había destrozado aún más.

Tardó años en perdonarme el que la hubiera convertido, pero ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera cuando entre al baño y la vi casi muerta? ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué la dejará morir desangrada y con una sobredosis? En ese momento no lo había pensado, solo había actuado. Era verdad que jamás habría deseado este camino para ella, no quería condenarla, pero en ese momento en lo único que pensé fue en que no quería perderla.

Rosalie se había encargado de reprocharle la estupidez que había hecho al intentar quitarse la vida, pero yo no era como mi hermana y no podía culparla por sus elecciones. Pero el único que la pudo hacer entrar en razón, fue Jasper.

Durante casi cinco años sufrí al ver como Bella salía adelante con la ayuda de él y no con la mía. Sufría al ver como ella me apartaba y me quería lejos, pero a él lo dejaba entrar en su interior y tratar de ayudarla. Quizás era porque tenían una conexión a base de sus don, o porque Jasper era el mejor en esos caso, pero el hecho era que no me acostumbraba a la relación que habían formado. Realmente él parecía su hermano mayor y ella su hermanita preferida; y a pesar de eso, de saber como era su relación, había veces que sentía unos celos enormes e infundados por ello.

Pero los problemas que al principio tuve con Bella, se fueron corrigiendo. Ahora estábamos casado hacía más de veinte años y nuestra relación mejoraba cada día. Podría decir que era sumamente feliz y que ella también conmigo, pero había días en los que notaba que Bella jamás podría volver a ser esa humana que había conocido hacía treinta y cuatro años juntos en el instituto de Forks. Bella había pasado por mucho, y aunque estaba saliendo adelante, había marcas que no se irían. Rosalie no había cerrado las heridas, y Bella tampoco lo haría.

─ ¿En qué piensas, cariño?─ Susurro Bella en mi oído cuando se lanzó sobre la cama detrás de mi espalda. Con una sonrisa, me giré a verla.

─ En ti.

─ Por tu expresión lo deduje solita. ¿Pero qué cosa?

Bella quizás no podía leer la mente, pero su don era demasiado parecido al de Jasper, y no necesitaba ser psíquica para saber que algo no estaba bien conmigo.

─ ¿Estas segura que Forks es lo que quieres?

Bella borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

─ Sí, es exactamente lo que quiero. Jamás debimos de habernos ido, o al menos no yo.

─ Es que no lo comprendo. ¿Por qué Forks? Tienes el mundo a tu merced, y quieres volver a este pueblo.

Suspiró. Esta charla la habíamos tenido más de una vez, pero es que seguía sin comprenderla. ¿Quién quería remover viejas heridas? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en regresar al lugar donde todo pasó? No lo entendía y jamás lo haría aunque ella me lo explicase hasta con diagramas.

─ Ya hemos hablado de esto, Edward. Simplemente no puedo alejarme de Forks, a veces no es bueno evitar las cosas. Lo que sucedió en el pasado jamás podré cambiarlo, pero Forks no tiene la culpa.

Suspiré, cansado y sin defensa que valiera la pena. De cualquier forma ya estábamos allí, Carlisle tenía trabajo y nosotros estábamos anotados en el instituto.

─ Realmente me gustaría ir a dar una vuelta, ¿Qué te parece?

Sonreí, cuando noté el cuidado con el que había hablado. No quería que se sintiera incomoda conmigo, sin importar la situación. La besé suavemente en los labios antes de ponerme de pie y ofrecerle la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

─ Será un placer, milady, escoltarla en su paseo.

Ella rió, despejando todo mal rato de nosotros. Acepto la mano y, sin soltarla, bajamos las escaleras para salir. Estábamos en la misma casa que hacía treinta y cuatro años atrás. Y estando lejos del centro de Forks, deberíamos haber ido en auto hasta allí; pero antes de que cogiera las llaves del Volvo, Bella ya había comenzado a correr.

Había veces, veces como esas, que Bella parecía ser esa niña feliz que alguna vez había sido. No solía preocuparle el hecho de ser un vampiro ahora e incluso parecía disfrutar de su condición.

Caminamos por las calles de Forks, muchas cosas habían cambiado con el tiempo, pero otras seguían allí, quizás más deterioradas o remodeladas, pero ahí estaban. Sin darme cuenta y dejándome distraer por Bella, que sabía que lo estaba haciendo a propósito, llegamos a un lugar donde querría haber evitado con todas mis ganas.

Nos detuvimos frente a una mansión, su mansión. Estaba vieja, abandonada. Aún seguían las cintas de restricción frente a ella. La historia se había convertido en una leyenda en Forks, y la casa solía decirse que llevaba una maldición. Bella había venido preparada para oír la historia que seguramente alguien le contaría. Nadie sospecharía que Bella era la Isabella de la historia.

Apreté su mano para hacerle notar que estaba con ella. Tomó dos grandes bocanadas de aire como sí aún fuera humana, y tiró de mi para entrar en la mansión. No se detuvo en ningún lugar de la planta baja, fue directo a las escaleras. Sabía a donde se dirigía y quizás quería recuperar algunas pertenencias.

Al abrir la puerta de la que alguna vez había sido su recamara, los dos nos quedamos sin habla. Al parecer Charlie no había perdido el tiempo. Ya no había rastros de la habitación de Bella, era como si jamás hubiese estado allí. Era como un cuarto de estudio o algo así. Apoyé mis manos en los hombros de Bella, mientras ella aún observaba atónita la habitación cubierta de muebles con sabanas blancas arriba.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos allí parado, pero cuando finalmente Bella salió de allí no esperaba que fuera a la habitación de Tomas. En ella la puerta estaba llena de cintas de restricción. Bella ni siquiera se percato de ella, y abrió la puerta. El olor que salía de allí era matador, la sangre de Tomas seguía en el suelo y los muebles de allí eran los únicos en toda la casa que no estaban cubiertos de sabanas.

─ ¿Qué tenía él qué lo querían, Edward? ¿Qué les hice yo para que me condenaran?

Fue la tristeza de su voz la que me hizo recordar aquellos días oscuros. Jamás tendría las respuestas a esas preguntas, porque tampoco lo comprendía. Pero en algo se confundía Bella, ellos no la habían condenado, había sido yo. Yo la había convertido, yo la había obligado a cargar con ese peso por toda la eternidad.

Cuando salimos de la mansión Swan era la madrugada. Bella ya no estaba tan desanimada como al principio, aún así nada era fácil. Mis brazos estaba sobre sus hombros e íbamos caminando por el pueblo desierto a paso humano.

─ ¿Sabes? A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, estoy segura de que nada más sucederá en Forks.

─ ¿A qué te refieres?

─ Quizás no sea el pueblo el culpable de todo lo que viví; pero es una parte de mi que jamás podré cambiar. Lo que sí puede cambiar es lo que va a suceder en estos próximos años, estoy segura de que algo bueno nos espera.

No tuve el valor de replicar, Bella realmente parecía convencida de ella y ¿Quién era yo para quitarle la esperanza? Si ella pensaba que algo bueno pasaría, lo mejor era pensar que era verdad. Habían sido años duros, y lo seguirían siendo, pero no podíamos encerrarnos en el pasado, teníamos que seguir adelante y la proposición de Bella era bueno.

─ ¿Preparado para regresar al instituto? Jasper iba a pasar por allí para anotarnos.─ Hizo una mueca.─ Aún sigue sin gustarme le hecho de tener que volver a cursarlo. Prefiero no hacer nada en toda la eternidad.

Solté una carcajada fuerte y la abrace contra mí. En ese momento comprendía que Bella tenía razón; el problema no era Forks, ni ningún lugar. Bella siempre sería ella, con sus altibajos, con sus traumas, con su rechazo al instituto y con sus maneras infantiles. Forks no cambiaría a mi Bella, ella siempre sería la misma de la que me había enamorado hacía treinta y cuatro años atrás.

Como ella decía, era el inicio de un cambio para nuestras vidas, y el primer paso estaba en que dejará que Bella decidirá su propio destino, que la dejará ser ella misma a pesar de las elecciones. Y quizás, también yo pudiera ser yo mismo. No lo sé, lo que sí sabía es que a su lado, todo estaba bien.

**.**

**FIN**

**. **

**.**

FIN. UFF, finalmente termine. Duro, fue un FIC que me costó bastante, pero el epílogo solo aclara un par de cosas, nada demasiado importante. Decidí hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Edward, porque pensé que sería bueno que se comprendiera que Bella no fue la única que sufrió en esta historia, él también vivió lo mismo y quizás sufrió lo mismo pero desde otra perspectiva.

Espero que hayan disfrutado del fic, a pesar de los temas tratados, y que sepan que aún falta el epílogo y que pronto lo estaré colgando!. Demás esta decir que agradezco a cada persona que lo siguió desde el principio, que comentó los capítulos y que se interesó por el fic, para mi es un gran honor que lean las cosas que escribo y que les gusten.

Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen su opinión en un hermoso RR.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS RR DEJADOS, Y TODAS SUS ALERTAS Y FAVORITES :)

Gente que esta pasando con la baja de RR? Cada vez hay más Favorites y Alerts, pero menos RR… **¡Sepan que los RR son la única paga para los escritores de FF!**

MUSHIAS GRAX POR SUS RR :)

**Nos leemos en el proximo chap, dejen rr :)**

**RECUERDEN QUE LOS RR ANONIMOS QUE REQUIERAN RESPUESTA O LO QUE SEA DEBEN DEJAR SU MAIL, YA QUE NO TENGO OTRA FORMA DE CONTESTARLOS. Y CUANDO DEJEN EL MAIL RECUERDEN PONER ESPACIOS ENTRE EL Y LOS NOMBRES ( ejemplo . 89 Hotmail. Com) ****SINO NO SE GUARDA EL MAIL****.**

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_

5


	10. Let It Be Complete

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**L****et It Be Complete.**

**.**

**Summary**

AU. ShortFic. Twilight Alternative. Tras la muerte de su madre, Bella se ve obligada a irse a vivir con su padre. Al llegar todo es muy distinto a como lo recordaba. Ahora Charlie tiene una nueva familia, mucho dinero… y ella no es parte de la nueva vida de él. ¿Podrá escapar Bella de aquella casa, antes de salir herida en el intento?

**.**

**Índice**

Prefacio

Life Will Go On

Don't Deserve You

Dark Cinderella

Skin

Ever Part Of Me

Love The Way You Lie

Breaking The Habit

Epílogo: Let It Be.

**.**

**Prefacio.**

─ ¡Por favor, no!.─ chille con todas mis fuerzas, cuando estuvo encima de mí y ya no podía moverme.

Las lágrimas salían de mis ojos como canillas abiertas. Me maldije internamente por ser tan débil.

Tomas me sonrió al igual que la noche pasada. Arranco mi remera mientras me removía bajo su pesado cuerpo. Por más que gritará e hiciera lo que hiciera, sabía lo que iba a suceder.

Charlie y Marie, su nueva esposa, hacían oídos sordos. Pensar en ellos, en lo poco que les importaba, hizo que más lágrimas salieran de mis ojos.

Seguí gritando mientra Tomas se deshacía de mi ropa, lastimando mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Intente pegarle, escupirle, suplicarle… Pero nada lo apartaba de mí. Él me quería, quería estar dentro de mí sin importar mi resistencia.

Tomas golpeó mi cara para que me callara. Realmente lo intenté, ya que sabía que nadie me ayudaría, pero estaba fuera de mí. Mi respiración era agitada, producto de la desesperación y del miedo.

Escuche como desabrochaba su pantalón, y perdí todas esperanzas. Edward estaba de caza, así que ya no había nada que le impidiera a Tomas tomarme.

Cerré con ojos con fuerza, intentando pensar en otras cosas. Se ádrento en mí. Grite, por el dolor. No era amable, y cada grito lo excitaba más.

Intenté pensar en cualquier cosa mientras el infierno me hacía su prisionera, y en lo único que pude pensar fue en él.

En Edward. En el vampiro del que me había enamorado. Del único que podría salvarme, pero no estaba aquí para ello.

**Life Will Go On.**

_**Marzo, 1972.**_

Hacía cinco semanas que había llegado a Forks, a vivir con mi padre. Desde entonces todo seguía mal.

Mi madre había muerto en un accidente de transito hacía dos meses, y sin más remedio había tenido que acudir a mi padre. Pero Charlie no era el mismo hombre que había conocido hacía diez años atrás. Ahora era rico, y no sabía de donde había sacado el dinero siendo simplemente el Jefe de la Policía Local. Estaba casado con una mujer odiosa, Marie, la cual tenía un hijo de mi edad que no me dirigía la palabra. Me sentía incomoda en esa casa llena de desconocidos y a los cuales no les importaba mi presencia.

Nada en mi vida estaba bien, de repente todo se dio vuelta. Sin mi madre me sentía perdida. No tenía a quién acudir, estaba sola en el mundo.

Ahora, era cuando me arrepentía de no tener amigos. Jamás me había preocupado el hecho de ser una persona solitaria. En Phoenix no había tenido ni un solo amigo, pero aquí en Forks había muchas personas que querían acercarse a mí. No estaba segura del porque, pero lo que sí sabía era que de la única persona de la que quería su compañía era de Edward Cullen.

No solo porque me había salvado, de una forma muy extraña, de que una furgoneta me atropellara. Sí no que todo en él me llamaba. Su actitud fría, su perfecta perfección, su forma de protegerme… Todo de él me intrigaba.

Era extraño. Sabía, de forma inconciente, que Edward era peligroso al igual que sus hermanos adoptivos: Emmett Cullen y, Rosalie y Jasper Hale.

Algo en ellos era diferente a los demás. No por las razones que todos pensaban, yo sabía que había algo realmente importante atrás de ellos. Como una especie de secreto que deberían llevar hasta la tumba, pero que al mismo tiempo los obligaba a no morir. No podría decirlo con exactitud, porque ni yo sabía lo que pasaba con ellos. Lo único de lo que estaba segura era que fuera lo que fuera, no me importaba. Quería estar cerca de él, mis sentimientos aún no estaban aclarados, pero estaba segura que no quería que se apartara de mi lado.

Me baje del viejo monovolumen que manejaba. Lo había encontrado detrás del garaje de la casa de Charlie. Había pertenecido a un viejo amigo de él, que perdió al casarse con Marie. A mi padre no le importo que lo usara, quería deshacerse de él.

Camine bajo la tormenta en dirección a la entrada del instituto. Busque con la mirada el auto de Edward. Me desilusioné cuando no encontré el _Volvo_.

Entre al aula de Biología, todavía sin quitarme la capucha de la cabeza. Había evitado a las personas durante el camino. No estaba de ánimos para hablar con alguien fingiendo que estaba bien.

Solté mi mochila, dejándola caer al suelo. Me senté en la banqueta y apoye mi cabeza sobre la mesada, tapando la luz con mis brazos. Deje que mis ojos se cerrarán.

Odie haberlo hecho. Había sido descuidada al hacerlo, pero hacía noches que no dormía por las pesadillas que tenía. Era irónico como, a pesar que no estuve presente en el accidente en donde mi madre perdió la vida, lo veía tan real como si hasta yo fuera parte.

Me estaba quedando dormida, pero no tenía ya la fuerza para levantarme. Necesitaba descansar, aunque sabía que no era ni el momento ni el lugar.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, ya estaba sentada en el auto junto a mi madre. Ella cantaba _Life Will Go On_, de Cris Isaak. La mire fijamente, mis ojos cargados de agua porque sabía que no podía hacer nada para detenerla. Ella no notaba mi presencia.

─ ¿Bella?.─ escuche una voz aterciopelada a lo lejos.

Las luces de los autos se iban alejando, al igual que mi madre. La estaba perdiendo, otra vez.

─ ¿Bella?.─ escuche otra vez, cerca de mi oído.- ¡Bella!

Entonces respondí al llamado. Me incorpore de golpe, sentándome. Sentí como mi cuerpo temblaba, mis ojos llenos de agua, y mi frente húmeda. Me sonroje al darme cuenta de que no sólo me había dormido en el aula, sino que había tenido una pesadilla.

Jadeé en busca de aire para reponerme del miedo que había sentido segundos atrás. Gire la cabeza y me choque con los desesperados ojos topacios de Edward. Él mantenía sus manos alrededor de mi cuerpo, sosteniéndome.

─ ¿Estás bien, Bella?.─ suspiro para que sólo yo lo pudiera oír.

Me deje recaer sobre su pecho, sin emitir respuesta. Quizás no tenía suficiente confianza como para que me consolará, pero lo necesitaba. A él no pareció importarle, ya que me sujeto con más fuerza y apoyo su barbilla en mi cabeza.

─ ¿Quieres que salgamos de aquí?─ mascullo en mi oído.

Asentí sin levantar la vista. Mis ojos aún fabricaban lágrimas. Edward tomo mi bolso y, sin soltarme, me ayudo a levantarme.

Todos en el aula nos miraban con curiosidad, me quería morir de la vergüenza, por suerte el profesor aún no había llegado. Salimos dejando atrás todos los cotilleos.

Cuando pasamos por enfrente de la dirección vi salir a Tomas, mi hermanastro. Me tense y frene el paso de golpe. Edward permitió el movimiento, pero podía sentir como me miraba desde arriba.

Tomas giro y al vernos se detuvo en seco. Paso su vista por mi cuerpo deteniéndose en donde las manos de Edward rodeaban mi cintura. Tomas me fulmino con la mirada, y Edward me estrecho más fuerte contra su cuerpo como si supiera cuanto Tomas me odiaba.

Fueron segundos que se me hicieron eternos. Por mi parte estaba reteniendo las lágrimas mientras Tomas seguía mirándome con rencor. Fue Edward quién empujo de mí para que siguiéramos caminando, alejándonos de mi hermanastro.

Respire con fuerza, y fue cuando me di cuenta que anteriormente había estado conteniendo la respiración.

Salimos al estacionamiento y me deje guiar por mi acompañante hacía su auto. Fue impresionante como, a pesar de todo, note que era la primera vez que él me tocaba. Estaba helado, como sí su cuerpo fuera el de un anfibio y no de un humano.

Abrió la puerta de acompañantes del Volvo, y me ayudo a entrar. Cuando se convenció de que estaba acomodada, la cerró y corrió hasta su lugar.

Espere a que se acomodara antes de hablar.

─ ¿Estas bien?.─ no estuve segura de si mis palabras habían salido de mi boca, o simplemente lo había pensado. De cualquier forma, Edward me miro.

Su rostro estaba contraído, tratando de mantener ocultas sus emociones. Lleve su dedo pulgar y el índice, y se apretó el puente de la nariz. Tiro la cabeza para atrás, apoyándola en el respaldo y cerró los ojos,

─ Es peligroso.

─ ¿Quién?.─ pregunte, sorbiéndome la nariz. Aunque había dejado de llorar por centrar mi preocupación en Edward, aún quedaban secuelas.

─ Tomas.─ sentenció como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

─ Creo que exageras. Simplemente no soy de su agrado.

─ Eso no te lo discuto.─ contesto con la voz firme, seria.─ Pero tú no oíste lo que pensaba. Es peligroso.─ repitió.

Fruncí el ceño al entender sus palabras.

─ ¿Acaso tu sí sabes lo que piensa?.─ espeté con rudeza.

Edward, tenso, se irguió en su asiento poniéndose en guardia. Soltó su nariz y, al abrir sus ojos – ahora negros como la noche – me miro.

─ No estoy seguro de que puedo decir en mi defensa.─ confeso.─ Por eso no hablaré más.─ mi quijada cayo. Estaba jugando conmigo. Me sentí frustrada.─ La que tiene que hablar aquí eres tu.─ me acarició la cara con dulzura, quitando los restos de las légrimas que aún quedaban. Suspire, y cerré los ojos ─ Bella.─ su voz había cambiado notablemente. Ahora era suave, llena de preocupación.─ ¿Qué paso en el aula?

No quería hablar, no quería sentirme débil frente a él. Al menos, no más de lo que ya me había visto. Quería que por primera vez, alguien estuviera a mi lado, pero que no sintiera lastima por mí. Quería que fuera porque le agradaba y no porque sintiera una obligación.

─ Tu nunca respondes a mis preguntas.─ intente escabullirme.

Edward soltó mi cara, y me odie por ello. Suspiro, y puso la llave en el contacto. Gemí ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

─ ¡No podemos irnos!.─ chille, llena de pánico.

Sí mi padre llegaba a enterarse, estaba muerta. Sabía que Tomas se haría cargo de comunicarle que me había rateado de clases.

─ Bella.─ me miro nuevamente, mientras a ciegas prendía el motor.─ No va a pasar nada. Sé que Mike Newton fue a hablar con la enfermera para que te cubriera…

─ ¡No!.─ le interrumpí. No entendía que era toda esa cháchara de Mike, pero ese no era el punto.─ ¿No lo entiendes, Edward? ¡Mi padre va a matarme!

El rostro de Edward se contrajo.

─ No tiene porque enterarse.

─ Lo hará.─ le explique tratando de controlarme,─ Tomas se lo dirá.─ los ojos de Edward se abrieron en comprensión.

─ ¿Y sí arreglo ese problema, vendrías conmigo?.─ no dude ni un segundo en asentir con la cabeza efusivamente.

-Eso no esta bien.- se lamente.- No deberías querer estar conmigo. No tendríamos que pasar tiempo a solas.- Sus palabras me hirieron, y quise llorar ¿Me estaba diciendo amablemente que no disfrutaba de mi compañía?

Gire mi cuerpo, dispuesta a salir de auto. Pero al toparme con la puerta, vi el seguro puesto. Con disimuló intente quitarlo, pero me fue imposible. Era automático.

Estaba enfadada. Muy. No sólo con Edward, sino con la situación y conmigo misma.

Fije la vista fuera de la ventana y me cruce de brazos. Edward estaba hablando por radio- teléfono, dándole indicaciones a alguien. Me asombre de que tuviera uno, ya que sin duda eran exclusivos...

... pensándolo mejor, no debí de maravillarme. Edward, al igual que su familia, parecía tener el suficiente dinero como adquirir un radio- teléfono y colocar uno en su automóvil.

Cuando acabo, puso el auto en marcha y salimos del instituto.

─ Jasper se hará cargo de la situación.─ hablo tranquilo.─ Él se encargará de que Tomas no diga nada.

─ ¡Ja!.─ solté.─ No sé porque haces esto. Al fin y al cabo te estas tomando demasiadas molestias para una persona a la que no quieres tener cerca. No lo entiendo Edward, si tan repugnante te resultó ¿Por qué detuviste la camioneta de Tayler, y porque te preocupas de mí ahora? ¡No tiene sentido!

─ ¿Estás insinuando que me arrepiento de haberte salvado?

─ _Sé_ que así es.─ le espete, furiosa.

─ ¡No sabes nada!─ grito, me encogí en mi lugar. Asustaba. Bajo el tono de voz cuando volvió a hablar.─ ¿Estas loca? No me arrepiento de haberte salvado, ni de ser yo quien _esta_aquí contigo, ahora.

─ Pues no lo demuestras. Parece más como si fuera una carga haberme salvado. Como si sintieras pena por mí y por eso estas _aquí_ conmigo.

─ ¡Dios, Bella! No me arrepiento de haberte salvado.- notaba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no gritar. ¡No entendía nada! Todo era tan confuso…─ Ni siento que seas una carga, ni mucho menos pena. Estoy contigo porque quiero.

─ Sí fuera así.─ dije haciendo referencia a sus últimas palabras.─ No estarías diciéndome todo el tiempo que me aleje de ti. Sí no quieres que este contigo, es más fácil decirlo de una vez, que dar tantas vueltas.

─ ¿Es por eso?─ pareció aliviado. No entendía el porque.- No dije que no quiero estar contigo, simplemente que no es bueno para ti. Si fueras inteligente, te alejarías de mí. Soy peligroso, especialmente para ti.

─ Te das cuenta de que no soy inteligente ─ me señale, con sorna.─ ¿Qué eres? ¿Por qué eres peligroso? ¿Cómo detuviste la camioneta de Tayler? ¿Cómo es que sabes lo que Tomas piensa? ¿Cómo…?

─ ¡Wow! Para, Bella ─ dijo entre risas y me sonroje al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho. Era sorprendente como había cambiado todo. Hacía tan sólo dos segundos quería matar a Edward, y ahora me avergonzaba. Él lograba esas cosas en mí.─ No estas preparada para esas respuestas.

─ Sí lo estoy.─ discrepe, mirando lejos de él.

─ No, y no quiero poner más carga sobre tus hombros. Hasta donde estaba enterado, creí que íbamos a hablar sobre ti. No sobre mi extraña forma de ser.

─ Sí tu no me das respuestas, yo tampoco lo haré ─ refunfuñe como una niña cruzándome de brazos.

─ Es lo justo.

─ ¿Entonce…?

─ Una pregunta cada uno…

─ Y no se puede no responder. Tampoco puedes mentir.─ le interrumpí poniendo mis cláusulas.

Edward vaciló, nervioso, antes de asentir con la cabeza.

─ Supongo que no me queda otra opción.─ suspiro derrotado.

Sonreí con satisfacción y desenredé mis brazos, relajándome.

─ Supones bien.

─ Ok. Tengo la sospecha de que querrás empezar.─ me miro de reojo antes de cambiar la velocidad del Volvo.

Descubrí que íbamos de camino a Port Ángeles. En otro momento hubiese discutido, pero necesitaba el tiempo para obtener mis respuestas, y el camino a Port Ángeles me lo daría.

─ ¿Cómo es eso que puedes leer las mentes? ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo es escuchar todo? ¿Sabes lo que estoy pensando?

─ Creí que haríamos una pregunta cada uno.─ Se burlo de mí y no pude evitar rodar los ojos mientras me sonrojaba. Edward suspiro.─ Sí puedo leer las mentes. No estoy seguro de cómo lo hago.─ su seño se frunció inconcientemente como si estuviese pensando en ese momento la respuesta a mi pregunta. No dude en creerle. Él leía las mentes. Eso hizo que me sonrojara nuevamente ¿Sabría lo que pensaba de él? ¿Todo?.─ Es extraño. Es como estar en un hall lleno de gente hablando todos al mismo tiempo. Nunca puedo parar de hacerlo, aunque trato de ignorarlo la mayor parte del tiempo. Me siento mal por invadir la privacidad de las personas, especialmente de mi familia. Pero esta fuera de mi control y término enterándome de todo, aunque más de una vez deseé no hacerlo.─ Relajo sus hombros y note como la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo en el volante se aflojo. Sonrió y supe que era mi fin. Corrí la mirada rápidamente hacia la carretera y escondí mi cara entre mi cabello ─ Tranquila, Bella. No puedo leer tu mente. Es extraño, jamás me había pasado. Pero contigo es como sí hubiese una pared en blanco.

─ ¿Por qué a mi no? ─ estaba notablemente aliviada, y Edward lo noto ya que se rió suavemente.

─ Mi teoría es que estas en otra sintonía. Es como si yo fuera una radio que pudiera captar todas las emisoras, pero la tuya se me va del radio.

─ ¿Hay algo mal en mí? ¿Soy un bicho raro?─ pregunte alterada.

─ ¡Ja! ─ soltó una carcajada irónica.─ _Yo_ soy el que lee mentes, ¿y _tu_ dices que estas mal? Eres absurda, Bella.

Me sonroje, aunque sonreí. Estaba tranquila de que Edward no supiera que pasaba por mi cabeza.

─ De cualquier forma haz hecho más de una pregunta ─ sonrió con suficiencia.─ ¡Mi turno! ¿Qué paso hoy en clases, Bella? ¿A qué le temes?

Suspire. Sentía pudor al tener que responder que tenía miedo, pero necesitaba abrirme a alguien. Estaba desesperada por sacar lo que sentía. Edward quizás no era la persona correcta, pero era la única que había.

─ Me quede dormida─ conteste con simpleza. Edward me miro de reojo, esperando a que continuara. Mire hacía otro lado y deje de pensar en mis palabras.─ Suelo tener pesadillas desde que mi madre ha muerto. Veo el accidente como si lo hubiese vivido, pero no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo. Creí que viniendo a vivir con mi padre todo mejoraría… me confundí. Todo esta mucho peor. Charlie no es el mismo desde que lo había visto por última vez hace años. Es como si ahora fuese una carga, una intrusa en su nueva vida.

─ Eres su hija, no una intrusa─ Dijo Edward de forma seria.

─ Ojala él lo comprendiera.

─ ¿Qué cambió en él, Bella? ¿Por qué dices que todo ha empeorado?

Rodé los ojos ante la curiosidad de Edward. Sabía que había hecho más de una pregunta. Pero no quería detenerme, y él tampoco me dejaría hacerlo.

─ Él no es la misma persona. Ahora sólo le importa su nueva esposa, su hijastro y el dinero. Sus relaciones sociales, el sexo… ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera entiendo como es que siendo el Jefe de Policía de este pueblo de mala muerte haya pasado a tener una fortuna.─ Me ruborice por haber hablado de sexo tan deliberadamente, pero a Edward no pareció importarle.

─ Quizás gano la lotería─ sugirió Edward, tratando de calmarme un poco con su estrafalario humor.

Le di el gusto y sonreí. Aunque estaba segura que es no era la razón. Sabía que era algo más profundo, pero no me importaba saberlo. Sólo quería volver a tener una familia. Quería que mi madre volviera, y aunque estuviera separada de mi padre, también lo quería a él. Quería que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Edward estaciono el _Volvo_ en el aparcamiento de un restaurante en Port Ángeles. Miré el reloj, aún tenía tiempo para llegar a mi casa.

Suspire e intente despejar mi mente antes de bajar.

La vida continuaba, y yo con ella…

**Don't Deserve You.**

**.**

_Cualquiera puede dominar un sufrimiento, excepto el que lo siente._

**.**

**William Shakespeare. **

**.**

No había sabido más de Edward después de esa tarde. Habían pasado ya tres día y ni señales de él. De cualquier forma no es como si pudiera hacer algo si él estuviera acá cambiará algo, ya que estaba a condenada a estar encerrada en mi habitación de por vida.

Al final Tomas se las había arreglado para hacerle saber a mi padre que me había ido de pinta. Cuando vio que los Cullen no habían asistido a clases, corrió a contárselo. No estaba segura que le había dicho los hermanos de Edward, lo que sí sabía era que no había funcionado de mucho.

No estaba segura de lo que le había contado a Charlie, pero lo que sabía era que había exagerado todo para hacerme la vida imposible. Lo que no esperaba es que yo no reaccionara de forma exagerada, que no preocupará por el hecho de pasar las tardes encerrada en mi habitación. De hecho era lo que hacía generalmente.

El sol, que rebeldemente se colaba por mi ventana, se estaba ocultando. Mañana tendría que volver a la escuela. Esperaba que Edward por fin apareciera. Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Cerré el libro que leí con fuerza y lo arroje contra una pared. ¡Cuantas estupideces! ¿Cómo me había gustado por tanto tiempo esa historia? ¡Era absurda! Es obvio que Shakespeare no había pensando muy bien la historia. Obviamente no existían en la realidad un amor tan fuerte y cobarde como el de _Romeo y Julieta_. De ser así, todas las mujeres debíamos tener nuestro propio _Romeo_, y no sólo _Julieta_. Ella no se lo merecía del todo, y aún así él la amaba tanto que se aseguro de seguir con ella en el más allá.

Un libro absurdo. Con muchos fallos. Con personajes que no piensan. Con una historia muy ficticia. Y aún así, un best-seller. Al igual que yo, ahora comprendía que la gente leía tragedias irreales, poco probables. No es que _Romeo y Julieta_ lo fuera del todo. No es como sí en la historia hubiese _vampiros _que lo hicieran irreal, pero seguía sin ser del todo probable.

Decidí que era hora de que cenara. Quería tomar algo de comida y subirla a mi cuarto antes de que Charlie y su nueva esposa me vieran. Estaba segura que si fuera por ellos me matarían de hambre. El castigo que me habían dado era más que nada para poder olvidarse de mi presencia _completamente_.

Suspire. No quería amargarme por personas que no valieran la pena.

Abrí la puerta con sumo cuidado, no quería que Tomas – cuya habitación estaba junto a la mía – se enterara de que estaba escabulléndome. Cuando estuve segura de que no había moros en la costa, salí al pasillo sosteniendo entre mis manos mis pantuflas. Baje las escaleras sosteniéndome firmemente de la baranda, y pisando los escalones con las puntas de los dedos. Me sentí orgullosa de mi misma cuando llegue a la planta baja: no había tropezado ni hice algún ruido que me delatara. Me desplace por el living, cuidadosamente, hasta la cocina.

Suspire cuando llegue a mi objetivo y pude pisar nuevamente con toda la planta del pie. Saque de la heladera lo necesario para hacerme dos emparedados y una gaseosa. En un plato coloque las cantidades necesarias, ya que lo armaría correctamente en mi recamara.

Con todos los alimentos en la mano, volví a escabullirme en mi habitación. Estaba eufórica por mi logro cuando volví a encerrarme en mi habitación. Aunque quizás todos mis esfuerzos fueron en vano, ya que note lo potente que estaba a música proveniente de la habitación de mi hermanastro.

Me senté en el suelo, detrás de la cama, y empecé a comer. Mi mente divago sin rumbo fijo, pasando por cada cosa que había vivido últimamente. ¿Desde cuando mi padre se había vuelto en un maldito desconsiderado? No es como si lo conociera mucho, no lo había visto en años. Pero tenía vagos recuerdos de cuando pasaba las vacaciones con él de niña, y sin duda no era así.

Al terminar de cenar, decidí que era mejor irme a dormir. No había mucho que pudiera hacer. En estos tres días había acabado con mis tareas, había releído todos mis libros, e incluso había arreglado toda mi ropa y mis pertenencias. Ya no sabía que más hacer. De cualquier forma quería dormir ya que esperaba que, cuando llegase al colegio, Edward Cullen estuviera allí.

-.-

Prácticamente salte de mi casa al monovolumen, era la primera vez en mi vida que estaba _tan_ desesperada por ir al instituto. Conduje con la máxima velocidad que la vieja _Chevy _me permitía. Podría decir que estaba histérica. Quería llegar lo antes posible.

La estacione en el mismo lugar de siempre, sin fijarme si alguno de los pocos coches que había era el de Edward.

Tome mi mochila y me baje de la camioneta. Quizás mi ansiedad había sido un poco exagerada, era demasiado temprano.

Camine hacía los asientos que habían cerca de la entrada con la vista fija en el piso. Fue irónico, había caminado hasta el banco sin problema, pero cuando me iba a sentar, mis pies resbalaron con el mojado asfalto. Cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando que mi trasero chocase fuertemente con el asfalto. Pero nunca sucedió, en consecuencia unas grandes manos me sostuvieron con fuerza a tiempo por la cintura.

Sonreí emocionada sin abrir los ojos. Sabía quien era, podía oler su dulce y embriagador aroma, tan característico de él.

Me deje arrastrar hasta el banco, donde me sentó y pude sentirlo a mi lado. Tome aire antes de abrir los ojos y enfrentarme a los de él. Me quede de piedra ¿Acaso sus ojos no eran oscuros y rodeados de ojeras? ¿O lo había imaginado?

─ ¿Qué sucede, Bella?─ pregunto con cautela, y me ruborice al darme cuenta que lo había estado observando el suficiente tiempo como para que Edward se sintiera incomodo.

─ ¿Usas lentillas? ─ solté de forma brusca, arrepintiéndome al ver la mueca de Edward.

No me arrepentía de haberlo preguntado, sino de la forma en que lo hice. Edward estaba ocultando algo, lo sabía y no iba a descansar hasta averiguar lo que sucedía.

─ ¿Por qué lo preguntas?─ sus dientes estaban apretados y sus ojos empezaban a oscurecerse. Me encogí en mi lugar, pero no me eche hacía atrás.

─ La última vez que te vi tus ojos eran oscuros y ahora…

─ Sí, lo se. Cambian con el… clima ─ comento en un susurro indeciso. Estaba mintiendo, podía notarlo. Fruncí el ceño.

─ Hoy esta tan nublado como el último día en que te vi.─ le reproche, haciéndole notar que lo había descubierto.

Edward se removió incomodo en su lugar y se alejo un poco de mi, algo que no me gusto. Había estado tan ansiosa, quería estar con él, pero al parecer Edward no pensaba igual.

_Yo no era suficiente para él._

─ No lo dejarás correr.- afirmo.

─ No.─ dije rápidamente y de forma seria.

Conmigo no se jugaba, y quería que lo entendiera. A veces sentía como si Edward solamente pasará tiempo conmigo por sentirse obligado o en deuda. Aunque él me negará que aquello solo fuera imaginaciones mías, no podía dejar de pensarlo. De otra forma ¿Por qué un ser tan perfecto como Edward se juntaría con alguien tan insignificante como lo era yo? Es decir ¡Ni siquiera mi familia me tomaba en cuenta!

Estaba tan perdida en mi pesimismo que no note cuando Edward se levanto de la banca hasta que lo vi frente a mí. Se veía enojado.

-Bueno, pues espero que disfrutes de la decepción.- después de esas palabras, giro sobre sus talones y se alejo de mí.

Quise golpearme fuertemente ¿Qué pasaba conmigo? Desee suplicarle para que volviera a mi lado, pero aún mantenía un poco de orgullo por lo que solo lo observe entrar al instituto.

Fije la vista en la nada y deje que mi mente divagará. Sabía que muchas personas iban pasando frente a mí, que el estacionamiento se estaba llenando y que los alumnos y profesores ingresaban al establecimiento. Pero no me importo. Seguí allí, sentada en la banca con la vista perdida, viajando sin sentido por mi mente. Dejando que el tren del tiempo pasará y no me subía en él.

Tenía tantas preguntas que requerían una respuesta. ¿Qué era Edward? ¿Qué había escondido entre los Cullen y Hale? ¿Por qué mi padre se había convertido en un mal nacido? ¿Por qué me habían arrebatado a mi madre? ¿Por qué todo eso dejaba de tener importancia cuando pensaba en Edward? ¿Qué tenía él, entre todos, que me atraía de una forma natural?

Algunas de ellas podían tener alguna respuesta – lógica o no –, pero claramente muchas no tenían siquiera una teoría. Era frustrante saber que millones de dudas debían quedar suspendidas en el aire, hasta que una ráfaga se las llevará para poder olvidarme de ellas.

─ Apuesto a que a Charlie le encantaría saber que su depresiva hija ha tomado como deporte hacer novillos.

Como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre mí de golpe, volví a la realidad. Mis ojos se fijaron en la intimidante posición de mi hermanastro Tomas. Allí, parado frente a mí de brazos cruzados y sus piernas separadas para sostenerse bien, Tomas me devoraba con la mirada. Me encogí en mi lugar, asustada por él. No era nuevo que me mirarán como algo comestible ya que al parecer en Forks era una costumbre, los Cullen y los Hale siempre me miraban de esa forma. Pero la de Tomas era diferente. Con muchos más significados ocultos y oscuros que de los demás. Sus ojos mostraban muchas emociones, pero las que más me aterraban eran las de lujuria y odio mezclados.

Tomas me estaba, más o menos, sacando una radiografía. Sus ojos se movían insistentes por mi cuerpo, estaba incomoda de esa forma. Sentía que estaba violando mi espacio personal.

─ No…─ tartamudeé llamando su atención que volvió a centrar sus ojos en mi cara y rebosaban desprecio hacía mi.─ No estaba haciendo novillos ─ dije en un murmullo patético. Pero era verdad, no lo estaba haciendo. Al menos no intencionalmente, pero eso a Tomas no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

─ Aja ─ rodó los ojos.─ Entonces dime cual es la razón por la cual no entraste a las dos primeras clases.─ me miro desafiante y deseé que la tierra me tragará. No me dejo tiempo a que penará en una respuesta, decente o no, simplemente continuo.─ Sé que no puedes explicarlo. Así que tienes dos opciones Isabella.- sonrió con malicia y mi piel se erizo. Repentinamente le tenía terror. Abrió los ojos en grande y contó las opciones con sus dedos.─ O se lo digo a Charlie y vuelves a estar castigada, o me podrías hacer un favor.

Jadeé. El tono con el que había dicho la última opción me hacía pensar en lo peor. Pero realmente no quería que Charlie me gritará y volviera a levantarme la mano, por lo que considere el primero escuchar la clase de favor que quería y después decidiría sobre que hacer.

Tomas paso su mano derecha por su voluminoso cabello oscuro peinado cuidadosamente con gel hacía atrás.

─ ¿Qué… qué clase de favor? ─ susurre, aunque lo suficientemente alto para que él me escuchará.

─ Suponía que ibas a escoger esa opción.

Se acerco a mí y me tomo fuertemente del brazo. Entre en pánico, y desesperadamente busque a cualquier persona que pasará por allí. Nadie. No había nadie. Tiró de mí con fuerza haciendo que me levantará de la banquina y tropezará cerca de él.

─ ¿Qué haces? ─ espeté tratando de mostrar que era más fuerte en cuanto a carácter de lo que parecía.─ ¡Suéltame!

─ No levantes la voz, Isabella ─ me gruño ácidamente y entendí que era mejor hacer caso a sus exigencias.─Dijiste que ibas a cumplir con la segunda opción.

─ ¡No lo he dicho! Simplemente quise saber que debía hacer en caso de aceptar.─ trate de soltarme, pero Tomas apretó más fuerte mi brazo. Empezó a arrastrarme hacia su _Ford Falcon. _Me desesperé. Esto no estaba bien ¿Qué tramaba? ─ ¡Suéltame, me dañas!─ mi voz sonó histérica, y mi corazón latió con fuerza.

Tomas se detuvo de golpe haciendo que mi cuerpo chocará con su espalda y perdiera el equilibrio. Caí hacía atrás, pero él no me soltó. Al contrarió lo siguió sosteniendo con fuerza y volteó a verme furioso. Quise gritar por ayuda, pero la voz no salía por mi garganta.

─ ¿Qué diablos te pasa, Isabella? ¿Eres enferma? ¡Vienes conmigo! ─ chillo y me sorprendí de que nadie saliera a ver. Estaba segura que algo se debía de oír, ¿O no?

─ ¡No quiero ir! ─ me quebré en varios puntos, mis ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

Mi trasero dolía al igual que mi brazo. Estaba asustada, jamás había visto a Tomas de esa forma. Soltó mi brazo con fuerza y alzo la mano en alto. Ahogue un grito cuando entendí lo que iba a hacer. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y espere el impacto…

…pero por segunda vez en el día este nunca llego. Abrí un ojo con miedo, quizás sólo estaba prolongando lo inevitable. Pero cuando vi lo que pasaba, abrí los dos sorprendida, y mire la situación con atención.

─ ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarle un cabello o lo lamentarás! ─ no hubo necesidad de que levantará la voz para sonar intimidante.

Edward, allí detrás de Tomas inmovilizándolo, se veía furico. Parecía algo así como el _Conde Drácula_ cuando estaba enojado. Asustaba, mucho. Y al parecer a Tomas también porque pude notar que, al igual que mi respiración, estaba pausada para luego jadear. La diferencia es que yo estaba casi híper ventilando.

─ Aléjate de ella si no quieres perder alguna parte preciada de tu cuerpo.─ Edward soltó a Tomas con fuerza, empujándolo hacia su auto.─ Y espero por el bien de tu integridad física que Charlie no se enteré de nada sobre Isabella.─ sonrió con malicia cuando Tomas quiso hablar. Que Edward pronunciara mi nombre completo me resulto extraño. Generalmente él me llamaba por mi diminutivo. De cualquier forma me gusto como había sonado. No era como lo decía Tomas, con desprecio y odio, era dulce y aterciopelado. Sin duda lo hacía parecer mucho más bonito de lo que era.─ Estaré vigilándote todo el tiempo.─ le advirtió antes de que Tomas corriera a esconderse en la cabina de su auto.

Me quede allí mirando, al igual que Edward, como Tomas encendía el ruidoso motor y salía de la escuela. Hasta que no desapareció de nuestra vista Edward no se acerco a mí. Su rostro era indescriptible. Parecía sereno, pero sabia que no lo estaba, sus ojos lo delataban.

─ Bella, tranquilízate, ya se fue.─ dijo lentamente como si estuviese hablando con un niño. Parecía que no quería asustarme. Por mi parte seguía sin reaccionar.─ Tienes que respirar con regularidad si no quieres ir a la enfermería.

Edward se agacho a mi altura y vacilo varias veces en tocar mi rostro, pero al final decidió no hacerlo. Entonces, fue cuando comprendí que _si_ estaba híper ventilando.

─ Él… ¿Qué quería, Edward?.─ pregunte con dificultad, sabiendo que él había leído lo que Tomas tenía planeado.

Desde lo más profundo del pecho de Edward salió un gutural rugido, como el de un león, y me asuste. Eso sin duda era nuevo.

Suspiro, para tranquilizarse.

─ No quiero que te asustes, Bella ─ me miro inquieto.─ Será mejor que hoy también hagamos novillos. Hay mucho de que hablar.

Asentí de acuerdo con la última parte, aunque aún no estaba preparada para una charla. Seguía nerviosa. De cualquier forma, Edward había salido ganador, y me había despistado de mi pregunta. Era bueno cambiando de tema para evitar respuestas no deseadas.

Edward me ayudo a ponerme de pie y sostuvo la gran parte de mi peso hasta llegar a su _Volvo_. No me queje, ni siquiera pensé en como haría para recoger mi monovolumen luego. En esos momentos sólo necesitaba la contención de Edward, las respuestas, y volver a respirar con normalidad.

Al parecer hacer novillos se había vuelto en una costumbre, ahora las anteriores palabras de Tomas no parecían erradas. Jamás lo había hecho, pero de repente se veía muy tentador estando junto a Edward.

Edward entro en la cabina del conductor y encendió el motor. Por alguna razón no me anime a mirarlo por lo que fije mi vista en mis pantalones _semi-oxfords_. Era como si me avergonzará de todo lo que había pasado con mi hermanastro, pero al mismo tiempo era por lo que había pasado entre nosotros al inicio de la mañana.

No me fije en el camino que tomo. Simplemente me concentre en como poder empezar una conversación decente con él.

Pero antes de que se me ocurriera algo, él hablo.

─ No sabía que te gustaban _The Beatles ─_ comento haciendo referencia a mi buzo y a mi bolso.

_Eso que no había visto aún mi remera_, pensé.

─ La verdad es que no.

Edward frunció el ceño, pero no alejo la vista de la carretera.

─ No lo comprendo. ¿Por qué lo llevas, entonces?

Suspire. No quería tocar este tema, pero era mejor que nada. Además me hacía bien hablar ese tipo de cosas con Edward. Sentía que podía ser escuchada y comprendida.

─ Eran de mi madre. Cuando murió me negué a donar muchas de sus pertenencias. Suelo usarlas seguido, no es como si yo tuviera mucha ropa. Éramos de la misma talla.- explique.

─ ¿Esa es tu forma de recordarla?

─ Sí, supongo. Es algo masoquista, pero me gusta. A mi madre solía gustarle mucho la banda. A mi solo me gustan un par de canciones, pero no me importa que lleve puesto siempre que sea de ella.

Corrí mi vista hacía mi ventana, notando que mis palabras quizás no tuvieran mucho sentido para él.

Me sorprendí cuando respondió.

─ Quizás, pero es tu forma de terapia. Cuando mis padres murieron ni siquiera pensé en sus cosas. Supongo que todo fue tan deprisa que lo que menos me preocupaba eran las cosas materiales.

─ ¿Crees que es trivial? ─ No estaba enfada por su mensaje oculto, simplemente sentía curiosidad.

─ No quise decir eso. No es trivial que te apegues a las cosas materiales que le pertenecieron. Cada uno tiene su propia terapia. Por mi parte no necesito nada para recordarlos…─ su voz se fue desvaneciendo y me pregunte en que estaba pensando.

─ ¿Cómo murieron tus padres? ─ Inquirí y rápidamente me arrepentí.─ Lo siento, no tienes que contestar si no lo deseas.

Edward se rió. No parecía molesto.

─ Tranquila, no me molesta. Sucedió hace mucho tiempo, además te lo debo ─ giro la cabeza y me sonrió de forma torcida. Me ruborice y él volvió la vista a la carretera.─ Murieron los dos de gripe española. Primero fue mi padre, y mi madre como lo estuvo cuidando se contagio. No recuerdo muy bien como fue, pero sé que no duraron mucho tiempo después de enfermarse. La epidemia arraso con la población de Chicago.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Cómo era posible? Si no mal recordaba la gripe española fue a principios de siglos. Algo no encajaba.

─ Estaba segura que la gripe española había sido un poco antes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.─ pensé en voz alta.

Edward se tenso, note como sus nodillos apretaban con más fuerza el volante.

─ ¡Al parecer prestas atención en clase de historia! ─ lo fulmine con la vista, y dejo de bromear.─ Prometo darte todas las respuestas hoy. Sé que no puedo ocultarlo más, eres demasiado perspicaz. Sólo espera a que lleguemos a destino y te contaré todo. Sólo debes saber que probablemente después de que lo sepas no querrás que me acerque más a ti. ─ Parecía abatido ¿Qué diablos pasaba?

─ No creo que haya algo que puedas decir para que me aparte de ti ─ dije sinceramente. Desgraciadamente en tan poco tiempo había aprendido que dependía de Edward. Él era mi soporte y escape entre tantos problemas, y estaba empezando a sospechar seriamente que me estaba enamorando de él.

Edward soltó una carcajada fuerte, no me gusto.

─ Lamento no creerte.

Después de eso nadie dijo más nada. Edward condujo fuera de la carretera aproximadamente por veinte minutos.

Cuando lo detuvo de golpe, me asuste. Estábamos en medio del bosque, de la nada. Ya era tarde para arrepentirse ¿Verdad?

Edward bajo del auto y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos literalmente, se encontraba sosteniendo mi puerta para ayudarme a bajar.

Jadeé. ¿Cómo había echo aquello?

─ Bella, debo pedirte un favor.─ Me miro fijamente y sostuvo mis muñecas. Deje de respirar al tenerlo tan cerca. Note que su piel estaba helada ¿Hacía tanto frío?. Cuando se secciono que estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por él, continuó.─ Giraré y te colgarás de mi espalda, como un monito.─ se rió y yo estaba perdida ¿En serio iba a alzarme?.- Vas a sostenerte con fuerza y cerrarás los ojos ¿De acuerdo?

─ ¿Por qué?─ Edward hizo una mueca, no iba a responderme aún. Bufe y rodé los ojos.─ ¿Sabes? Peso mucho más que una bolsa de papas.

─ ¡Que va! Podré sostenerte, no te preocupes.

Me dio la espalda, y soltó mis muñecas. Se agacho y yo gire en el asiento del _Volvo_. Medite varias veces en como debía colgarme. Decidí pasar mis manos por sus hombros y enroscar mis piernas en su cintura. Cuando me afiance bien, Edward me levanto sin siquiera temblar. Giro, tranquilo, y cerró la puerta. Estaba sorprendida de cómo se manejaba conmigo enzima de él. Parecía como si estuviera con su mochila en la espalda y no con una persona de más de 50 kilos y 1,68 metros.

Camino hasta que perdimos de vista su auto. Edward sostenía mis tobillos con firmeza. Sabiendo eso, me permití soltar una mano y acomodar bien mi bolso entre su espala y mi estomago. Volví a tomarlo con fuerza.

─ ¿Lista?─ giro el cuello para verme. Asentí, siendo incapaz de hablar en voz alta.─ ¡Bien! Cierra los ojos.─ se veía emocionado, y me gusto. Los cerré con fuerza, y en menos de un segundo sentí como el viento azotaba mi cara. Aún ciega, escondí mi rostro en medio de su espalda para que el viento no me molestara. Sin poder contener más mi curiosidad, abrí un ojo mirando por el costado.

Jadeé.

No podía creerlo aunque lo veía con mis propios ojos. Ambos, porque termine por abrir el otro. Los árboles eran pequeñas manchas marrones y verdes. Edward estaba corriendo a una velocidad que era imposible para un ser humano. O al menos eso pensaba yo.

No lo escuchaba jadear o respirar fuerte. Estaba tranquilo, como si estuviera meditando en vez de correr como un loco. Subí la cabeza, y me maldije por ello. El movimiento logro que me mareara. Jadeé nuevamente y cerré los ojos con fuerza para esconder mi cabeza en su anterior lugar. Tarde, porque ya estaba mareada.

No preste atención a cuanto tiempo estuve sobre él. Lo que sí se, es que cuando se detuvo yo aún seguía atada a él.

─ Bella ¡Ya llegamos! ─ estaba emocionado, hasta me atrevería a decir que feliz. Pero seguía inmóvil.─ ¿Bella?

─ Un momento ─ susurre, y él espero. Cuando fui conciente de que no iba a poder sola volví a hablar.─ Creo que necesito ayuda.

Edward se arrodillo hasta que mi trasero toco el frío césped. Cuando se aseguro que estaba sobre tierra desenredo mis brazos y piernas de su cuerpo.

─ Abriste los ojos, ¿Verdad?

Asentí manteniendo mis ojos cerrados. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, como si hubiese estado en una maldita calesita todo el día.

─ Flexiona las rodillas y esconde tu cara allí. Eso ayudará.

Hice lo que me indico y él espero pacientemente, acariciando mi cabello, hasta que me recupere lo suficiente para abrir los ojos.

Al chocar con la mirada de Edward me paralice, nunca lo había visto de esa forma: los cabellos despeinados por la carrera y relajado. Parecía que al haber cambiado de escenario él se adaptaba. De cualquier forma lo que más me impacto en ellos fue la claridad del color. Parecía oro líquido, hermoso.

─ Respira, Bella─ se rió y, nuevamente, hice lo que me ordeno.

Cuando encontré el camino hacía mi voz sin correr el riesgo de ahogarme, pregunte:

─ ¿Dónde estamos?

─ Velo por ti misma ─ me sonrió y ofreció una mano para ayudarme a levantarme. La acepte conciente de que necesitaba su ayuda.

Fue muy amable en sostener todo mi peso mientras recorría el hermoso prado al que me había llevado. La luz del sol, se asomaba por detrás de las nubes y luego por las ramas, haciendo que el lugar fuera mágico. Estaba segura de que estábamos fuera de Forks, ya que allí seguía lloviendo y aquí ya había parado.

Edward me había confesado que jamás le había mostrado este lugar a nadie, y me sentí especial ante sus palabras. Por un largo tiempo nos dedicamos a hablar sobre cualquier cosa menos de a lo que habíamos venido.

En un momento dado nos dejamos caer sobre el mullido césped bajo la sombra de varios árboles. Por alguna razón, Edward había evitado el sol en todo momento, protegiéndose bajo las plantas. Sentía como si este pudiese quemarse por el astro rey…

… y ahora que lo pensaba no era una idea tan mala teniendo en cuenta que él junto a su extraña familia siempre desaparecían en los pocos días soleados. ¿En qué encajaba todo esto?

Tenía varias pistas: sus ojos cambiaban de color, tenía una fuerza sobrenatural, le temía al sol, leía mentes… ¿Qué era Edward Cullen?

Nos mantuvimos en silencio, no estaba segura si era incomodo o no. Lo que sé es que cuando mire a Edward sentí una presión en mi pecho. Allí, recostado y con la camisa abierta, estaba el como un dios griego descansando. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados y su respiración era tan acompasada, que no podía oírla, como si fuera posible que no estuviese respirando.

Me deje llevar por el momento, y lo imite. Cerré mis ojos y mi mente se relajo al instante. Necesitaba un poco de paz, y sin duda este lugar me lo daba.

Sentí que el sol salía, aún teniendo los ojos cerrados. Al no sentir un movimiento por parte de Edward, los abrí.

Jadeé al verlo. A la luz del sol, Edward resultaba chocante. No me hubiera acostumbrado ni aunque le hubiera estado mirando toda la tarde. A pesar de un tenue rubor, producido a raíz de su salida de caza durante la tarde del día anterior, su piel centelleaba literalmente como si tuviera miles de nimios diamantes incrustados en ella. Yacía completamente inmóvil en la hierba, con la camiseta abierta sobre su escultural pecho incandescente y los brazos desnudos centelleando al sol.

Movía los labios de vez en cuando con tal rapidez que parecían temblar, pero me dijo que estaba cantando para sí mismo cuando le pregunté al respecto. Lo hacía en voz demasiado baja para que le oyera.

Luego, asustándome, abrió los parpados y me miro profundamente. No sabía como reaccionar. ¿Cómo una adolescente debía actuar frente a una especie de ángel que brillaba bajo el sol? Estoy más que segura que no había ni un solo manual donde explicará aquello, ni siquiera insinuando algo parecido.

─ ¿Qué rayos eres?─ solté no soportando el silencio en el que nos habíamos condenado.

El cerro los ojos, suspirando, y se volvió a echar hacía atrás. Lo imité, sin poder dejar de observar su perfección.

─ Supongo que no puedo ocultarlo más ─ parecía nervioso. Puse mi total atención en él, no era como si pudiese hacer otra cosa: estaba en el medio de la nada y completamente curiosa.─ Necesito, por favor, que no me interrumpas. Para explicarte todo debo contarte mi historia ─ su voz se hizo cada vez más baja, era como si me fuera a contar una historia para dormir que la de su vida. Giro su cuerpo, apoyándose en su costado y fijo sus ojos en mi mientra hablaba.─ Nací en 1901.─ _¡Oh, Dios Mío!_ Mis ojos no podían estar más abiertos. ¡Quería gritar! ¿Cómo se suponía que aquello fuera posible? Edward ignoro mi reacción y continúo. Jure tratar de mantener mi cara de póker.─ Al igual que mis padres, contraje la gripe española. Mi madre no sólo cuido de él, sino que también en de mi aunque ella también estaba enferma. Dado el momento, caímos en el hospital. Estaba lleno, la gente moría como si nada, y la gripe avanzaba. Elizabeth, mi madre, cuido de mi incluso allí. Si te soy sincero, no recuerdo mucho de todo aquello. Con el tiempo los recuerdos _humanos _se van olvidando. Pero veo la historia reproducida en la mente de Carlisle.─ No pase por alto el hecho de que el no se incluyera en la categoría de humano. Pero aún más me interesaba saber sobre ese Carlisle.─ Él es mi padre en mucho modos. Tenía 17 años cuando todo esto sucedió. Mi madre la paso muy mal conmigo, y recién ahora soy conciente de ello.

»¿Sabes? ─ divago, y sus ojos se fijaron detrás de mi.─ Yo era un hombre en mucho sentidos, pero un niño en muchos otros. Desde que se había dado la noticia sobre la guerra me había mentalizado en ir como soldado y combatir. En ese momento, ser soldado te abría muchas puertas, aunque yo no las necesitará. Mi madre estaba muerta en vida. Ella deseaba que asistiera a la Universidad, pero no podía hacer mucho. Cuando enferme fue lo peor que pude hacerle. ─ Suspiro y dejo que sus ojos se cerraran. Estaba perdido en el pasado, y yo en él.

»En el hospital mi madre conoció a Carlisle. Uno de los pocos doctores que trabajaba todo el día. Aún es un misterio para él y para mí, como mi madre supo que Carlisle entre todos era diferente. «Sálvalo, sé que puede hacerlo y que cuidará de él por siempre. Por favor, prométame que lo salvará», fueron las palabras exactas de ella. Carlisle suele recordarlas con frecuencia. No recuerdo todo aquello, yo estaba a punto de morir, probablemente no pasaría esa noche.

»Esa noche, cuando casi todos dormían, Carlisle me reporto como muerto. Elizabeth sólo duro un par de horas más que aquello. Él se encargo de llevar los cuerpos a la morgue. Entre tantos nadie iba a notar que faltaba uno. Me saco del hospital a escondidas y me llevo a su casa. De todo eso, tampoco lo sé por mi propia capacidad, sino por sus recuerdos. Lo que sé recuerdo como si lo sintiera aún en este momento, es el dolor que se apoderó de mí…

Edward abrió los ojos y me miro con seriedad. Me deje poseer por sus potentes ojos, me deje llevar. Pensar en todo lo que él había sufrido, me hacía sentir miserable. Quizás ambos habíamos tenido vidas complicadas y por eso éramos compatibles. No me importaba lo que fuera. No me importaba si era un ángel o el mismísimo diablo. Edward ya formaba parte de mí, sin importar su naturaleza.

De cualquier forma, jamás olvidaría la mirada que me estaba dirigiendo y lo que de sus labios salio en un susurro atemorizado:

─ Me convirtió en vampiro, Bella.

Silencio.

Ni jadeos, ni respiración. Nada. Sólo silencio.

¿Hablaba en serio?

No estaba segura de si mi imaginación me estaba jugando una mala pasada, o mis oídos no funcionaban bien. Por lo que me atrevía a preguntar.

─ ¿Cómo?

─ Soy un vampiro. Desde 1918 lo soy.

Y allí estaba el tan ansiado jadeo. Edward me miro durante un tiempo, quizás queriendo saber que estaba sintiendo, pero ni yo lo sabía. Tenía miedo, pero no por su condición aunque definitivamente era algo en lo que debía pensar, sino en que por esto él se apartaría de mí y me hundiría en mi miseria. Estaba orgullosa de mi misma al saber que Edward confiaba lo suficientemente en mi como para revelarme todos sus temores. Y, finalmente, estaba confundida. No sabía que pensar respecto a todo esto.

Edward soltó el aire, y se puso de pie con sus movimientos graciles. Me permití admirarlo desde mi lugar. Se paró frente a mí. Su entrecejo fruncido y sus facciones controladas.

─ Será mejor que te lleve de regreso al instituto.

Lo mire, ¡Pero si había tanto de que hablar!. Me senté correctamente y cruce mis brazos al pecho. Sabía que debía de parecer una niña berrinchuda.

─ ¡No! ─ demande.

─ ¿Qué haces, Bella? Sé que me temes y que por eso no quieres subirte a mi auto con…

─ ¡No! ─ chille furiosa por sus palabras. Él dejo de hablar.─ ¿De que mierdas hablas, Edward?

─ Ese no es el vocabulario de una jovencita.─ trato de burlarse, pero sonó tan forzado que ni enfadarme pude.

─ Y ese no es comportamiento de una persona mayor ─ le saque la lengua señalándolo. Edward me miro como si estuviese loca.─ Ok, puedes ser un vampiro, pero no te moverás de aquí hasta que terminemos de hablar.

Él rodó los ojos ante mis palabras. Lo seguí con la mirada mientras caminaba de una punta a otra. No tan rápida como cuando había estado en su espalda, pero no tan lento como parecer humano. Simplemente se limitaba a que no le perdiera de vista.

─ Acaso ¿No estas asustada, Bella? ¿Sabes lo que significa ser una vampiro?

Pensé mi respuesta, antes de contestar.

─ No, no te temo. Y no, no sé que es ser un vampiro. Quizás no te hayas dado cuenta, pero soy humana ─ me señale y él bufó alzando los brazos al cielo, teatralmente.

─ ¡Puedo matarte, _Isabella_!

Gruñí ante como me llamo.

─ No lo harás, sé que no eres capaz de lastimarme ─ dije con voz segura, aunque desde que él lo había mencionado tenia dudas.─ ¡Me salvaste! ¿Por qué me matarías después de todas las molestias que te tomaste?─ no estaba tratando de convencerlo a él, sino a mi misma.

─ Hay muchas teorías…

─ No quiero oírlas ─ le interrumpí.

─ De acuerdo ─ se detuvo y fijo su completa atención en mí.─ ¿Qué quieres oír?

─ Bueno… No estoy muy segura ─ medite, mirando las nubes que cubrían el firmamento azul.─ Ya sé que brillas bajo el sol y que no te quemas. Que tus ojos son dorados o negros, pero jamás rojos. ¿Por qué?─ divague pero no deje que me contestará.─ Corres extremadamente rápido, y tienes la suficiente fuerza como para detener una camioneta y no sudar. ¿Te salen alas y esas cosas?

Volví a mirarlo y el parecía completamente perdido. Pensó antes de hablar con extremada lentitud, su ceño seguía arrugado.

─ Mmm… no. No lo entiendo ¿No te importa de que me alimento?─ me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia. Mientra que no matará a nadie que conociera, no me preocupaba mucho. Era enfermizo ese pensamiento, pero es que la simple idea de que si por ello Edward desapareciera me aterraba aún mas.─ Pues deberías.

─ Ok, si instes te complaceré. ¿De que te alimentas?

─ De animales ─ esa respuesta no la esperaba.

─ ¿No humanos?─ negó con la cabeza.─ ¿Por qué?

─ No quiero ser un monstruo ─ explicó en voz muy baja.

─ Pero ¿no bastan los animales?

─ ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

─ Tengo varias teorías al respecto ─ musite, sintiéndome completamente avergonzada. Edward alzo una ceja, haciéndome saber que esperaba para oírme hablar.─ Sólo una,─ le advertí y él asintió con la cabeza, impaciente.─ Bueno, supongo, y sólo es una teoría, que el hecho de que tus ojos cambien de color es por tu apetito. Generalmente cuando vuelves después de haber desaparecido unos días tus ojos están claros, con el tiempo… se ponen oscuros.

Hizo una pausa. Digiriendo mis palabras.

─ No es una mala teoría, la verdad ─ me sonrió tenuemente. Luego, retomo a la respuesta a mi pregunta.─ No puedo estar seguro, por supuesto, pero yo lo compararía con vivir a base de queso y leche de soja. Nos llamamos a nosotros mismos vegetarianos, es nuestro pequeño chiste privado. No sacia el apetito por completo, bueno, más bien la sed, pero nos mantiene lo bastante fuertes para resistir... la mayoría de las veces ─ su voz sonaba a presagio ─. Unas veces es más difícil que otras.

─ ¿Te resulta muy difícil ahora?─ Suspiró.─ Pero ahora no tienes hambre ─ aseveré con confianza, afirmando, no preguntando.

─ ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

─ Como te dije, tengo otra teoría. Me he dado cuenta de que la gente, y los hombres en particular, se enfadan cuando tiene hambre.

Se rió entre dientes. El ambiente sin duda se había calmado completamente. Parecía cómodo contestando a mis preguntas, y por mi parte trataba de tomarme todo esto a la ligera para no terminar saliendo corriendo.

─ Eres muy observadora, ¿verdad?

No respondí, sólo escuché el sonido de su risa y lo grabé en la memoria.

─ Este fin de semana estuvisteis cazando, ¿verdad? ─ quise saber cuando todo se hubo calmado.

─ Sí ─ calló durante un segundo, como si estuviera decidiendo decir algo o no─. No quería salir, pero era necesario. Es un poco más fácil estar cerca de ti cuando no tengo sed.

Edward se dejo caer en sus rodillas frente a mí, casi estábamos a la misma altura.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ no pude evitar que la pregunta fluyera. Aún si mordía mis labios y me cortaba la lengua, iba a salir. Estaba muerta de curiosidad y quería aprovechar a oír todas sus respuestas.

─ ¿Jamás te sacias? ─ le saqué la lengua pareciendo aún más infantil de lo que ya era ─ ¿Por qué, qué?

─ ¿Por qué te resulta más sencillo estar cerca de mi cuando tu sed se calmo?

Su rostro volvió a ponerse a la defensiva.

─ No me gusta que hables de mi condición como si fuera de lo más normal.─ No dije nada, riéndole a entender que no iba a caer en su trampa de cambio de tema.─ Ok, te lo diré. Verás, cada persona huele diferente, tiene una esencia distinta. Pongamos de ejemplo a un heroinómano, difícilmente puedes sacarlo de su adicción.

─ Bueno, ¿estás diciendo que soy tu marca de heroína?─ le pregunté mientras retorcía un mechón de mi cabello con mis dedos.

─ Sí, tú eres exactamente mi marca de heroína.

─ Ok, eso debe de ser difícil.

─ Lo es. Debo de usar todo mi autocontrol cuando estoy cerca de ti para no abalanzarme y morderte en el menor descuido. Nunca puedo perder el control contigo.─ Al parecer vio algo en mis ojos que lo inquieto.─ Tenías razón, Bella, jamás te lastimaría. Dime que piensas por favor.

Su suplica me hizo hablar sin pensar en mis palabras. Todo había pasado en poco tiempo y había mucha información que digerir.

─ Tengo miedo ─ dije con pensar, y quise pegarme al instante.

Edward trato de esconder una mueca, aunque pude ver el inicio de ella.

─ Bien, eso es normal.

─ ¡No! ─ solté más alto de lo que deseaba.─ No es lo que piensas.

─ ¿Ahora lees mentes?─ comento sarcástico.

─ No. Pero lo sé. No tengo miedo a tu condición.

─ ¡Ja! ─ se inclino un poco hacía atrás.─ Claro…

─ ¡No! No me importa que seas.─ Volvió a erguirse, para mirarme completamente.─ Sólo tengo miedo a que seas un sueño. A que desaparezcas del mito del que saliste. Tengo miedo a que no podamos estar juntos.

─ No debemos estar juntos ─ cerro los ojos y suspiro.

─ Pero podemos ─ musite.

Me acerque a él, y sin pensarlo, coloque una mano en su mejilla. De entre mis dedos se veían los brillos que desprendía su mármolada piel. Era fría y lisa como un bloque se hielo tallado. Se sentí genial contra mi piel caliente. A diferencia de lo que había pensado, Edward apoyo el peso de u cabeza en mi mano dejándose acariciar por mis dedos. Contemplé el temblor de mi mano y supe que el detalle no le pasaría desapercibido.

─ ¿Te molesta?─ pregunté, ya que había abierto los ojos, para luego volverlos a cerrar.

─ No ─ respondió sin abrirlos─, no te puedes ni imaginar cómo se siente eso.

Suspiró. Subí la otra mano, a la otra mejilla, y acaricié aquel lado. Mi mano viajo desde su frente a su mentón. Cuando pretendí llevarla a su cuello, Edward me sorprendió con uno de sus fugases movimientos. Tomo mi mano entre la suya, deteniéndome. Deje de respirar por un segundo ante la impresión de aquel acto.

─ Lo siento ─ murmuró. Le busqué con la vista a tiempo de verle cerrar los ojos de nuevo ─ . Contigo, resulta demasiado fácil ser yo mismo.- se callo un segundo.─ Dime qué piensas.─ susurró. Al mirarle descubrí que me estaba observando con repentina atención─. Me sigue resultando extraño no saberlo.

─ Bueno, ya sabes, el resto nos sentimos así todo el tiempo.─ me mofé.

─ Es una vida dura ─ ¿Hablaba en serio?.─ Todavía espero…

─ Supongo en que sigo con unas dudas.

─ Dispara.

Edward movió mis manos de sus lados para entrelazar ambas con sus dedos. Me sentí feliz, por primera vez no me estaba alejando. Reprimí una sonrisa, no quería parecer desesperada.

─ ¿Duermes en ataúdes?

─ Un mito, aunque creí que habías entendido que no era como Drácula ─ hice una mueca con la boca hacía un lado, como quien no quiere la cosa.─ Nunca duermo.

_Wow_, eso no era algo que esperará.

─ ¿Nunca?

─ Jamás. Por si te lo preguntas, es bastante aburrido. Es decir ya tengo suficiente tiempo, viviré eternamente, el hecho de no poder dormir alarga la existencia. Quizás hasta la hace más torturadora.

─ ¿Por siempre?

─ Soy inmortal, Bella. Tendré 17 toda la existencia.

─ Ok, eso debe ser algo frustrante.

Edward movió nuestras manos, e inclino su cabeza como si fuera un perrito.

─ ¿Frustrante? ¿Qué quieres decir?

─ ¡Debe de ser insoportable repetir el instituto por siempre!

Edward se rió. Natural, relajado, musical. Me encanto.

─ Puede ser, pero de no ser por ella…─ se interrumpió a sí mismo buscando las palabras correctas.─ Es decir, jamás me enorgulleceré por ser lo que soy. Pero en estos momentos no me quejo. De no haber sido transformado no te habría conocido ─ mis mejillas se calentaron.─ Ahora tu eres mi vida.

Mis ojos se aguaron ante esas palabras. Era absurdo, debía de sentirme feliz con aquello. De hecho lo estaba. De cualquier forma me sentía de forma horrible. Él era demasiado para mi. Era hermoso, inteligente, buena persona, con una familia adoptiva que amaba y lo amaban…

─ Bella, ¿Bella?.─ parecía desesperado. Al mirarlo no pude contenerlas más y deje que las lágrimas cayeran libres por mis mejillas. Edward soltó una mano y la paso por mi cara, quitando las saladas gotas del camino.─ ¿Qué he dicho, cariño? ¿Por qué lloras?

Solté un sollozo y me mordí los labios. Era tan dulce… ¡¿Cómo era posible que sintiera lo mismo que yo? Alguien como él no podía querer a alguien como yo, que no podía ofrecerle nada más que mi corazón. Yo estaba sola, no tenía nada que darle. No era bonita, era normal ¿Por qué, es que no lo comprendía, alguien tan perfecto como Edward me quería y respetaba? ¡Me había llamado cariño!

─ Es… Es que no lo comprendo.─ musite, mi voz quebrándose en el camino.- Yo no te merezco Edward.

En un segundo vi pasar la furia por sus ojos. Tomo mi cara entre amabas manos, inmovilizándome.

─¡Jamás vuelvas a pensar algo así, Isabella!.─ Solté otro sollozó mientras más lágrimas caían. Edward vaciló en alejarse, pero por suerte no lo hizo.─ Eres un ángel, Bella. Mi ángel salvador.

Y no dijo nada más, pero no lo necesito. Sus labios, fríos y suaves, se posaron sobre los míos. Y perdí toda la razón que me quedaba. Mis parpados cayeron, aunque rebeldes lágrimas salían por la comisura de mis ojos. Pero ahora no lloraba por sentirme inferior, sino por felicidad.

**Dark Cinderella.**

**.**

_Lo siento mucho, pero no creo en cuentos de hadas._

**.**

─ ¡No puedes hacer nada bien, Isabella! ─ chillo mi padre, sentado en el sofá de época en la sala de estar junto a Marie y Tomas. Desde mi lugar, parada frente a él, deseaba que la tierra me tragará.─ ¡Te ordene que no te juntarás con los Cullen! ¡Maldita sea, haz algo bien!

Mis ojos estaban nublados por las lágrimas retenidas. Habían pasado ya casi dos meses desde aquella tarde en el prado. Cuando Tomas se entero, dos semanas después, de que Edward y yo estábamos juntos había corrido a decírselo a mi padre.

Ahora todas las noches, cuando Tomas le repetía a mi padre que nos veía juntos en el instituto, Charlie se dedicaba a gritarme. Estaba segura que no soportaría un día más con sus regaños absurdos.

─ Charlie, tranquilo.─ Marie le acarició la espalda, mientras mi padre se tomaba el puente de la nariz. Ella me miro con acidez, la viva imagen de una arpía.─ Si ella quiere ser una puta barata, es su problema, cariño.

─ ¡No! Es nuestro problema, la mocosa nos hará quedar mal frente a la sociedad…

─ ¡¿Por qué te haría de dejar mal saliendo con Edward? ─ chillé sin poder retener la furia que me había recorrido al oír esas palabras.─ ¡Su familia es muy honorable!

─ ¡No me faltes el respeto, Isabella!.─ retrocedí un paso muerta de miedo cuando Charles se levanto del sofá y camino hacía mí amenasantemente.─ ¡Bastante que te dejo vivir bajo mi techo!

─ ¡Puedo irme! No quiero vivir…

_Plaf_. Mi cara se corrió hacía un lado, mis ojos cerrados y las lágrimas saliendo libres. Me ardía la mejilla. El golpe había sido seco, fuerte. Me sentía humillada ¡Mi propio padre me levantaba la mano!

No quise voltear a verlo. Lleve una mano por inercia al lugar golpeado, tratando que el frío de esta aliviara el dolor. ¿Cómo la situación se había salido tanto de control? Los gritos eran una rutina desde hacía un mes y medio, pero en todo este tiempo sólo eran eso… gritos. Nunca se había atrevido a levantarme la mano. Quizás el hecho se debía a que en todo este tiempo, jamás le había contestado. Pero esta vez simplemente no me había podido contener. ¿Cómo podría seguir aguantando que Charlie y Marie despotricarán sobre Edward y su familia? ¡No podía! Mi integridad me lo impedía.

Edward había cometido el error de prestarme a su familia el mismo día en que se me declaro. Esme y el Doctor Carlisle, sus padres adoptivos, eran las personas más amables. Me habían recibido con los brazos abiertos a pesar de poner en riesgo a su familia al ser humana, pero no les había importado. Ambos deseaban la felicidad de Edward y si yo iba en el paquete ellos me aceptaban ¿Por qué Charlie no podía ser con ellos? ¿Por qué no podía comportarse como un padre?

En cuanto a Tomas, no podía compararlo con nadie. Los hermanos de Edward, en especial los Hale, no me habían dado una bienvenida muy… grata. El único que se había comportado de forma decente, y estaba segura de que Rosalie no hubiese estado a su lado habría sido más simpático, fue Emmett. Él me sonrió y bromeó, hasta que su pareja le dirigió una mirada helada y lo obligo a subir.

Jasper, el otro Hale, había inclinado su cabeza a modo de saludo desde una prudente distancia antes de desaparecer. Edward lo había excusado diciéndome que era el que menos se acostumbraba a este modo de vida, pero podía sentir que no le agradaba demasiado.

De cualquier forma con tener la aprobación de sus padres y con sus hermanos no me molestarán era feliz. A Edward le había tocado la peor parte. Siempre teníamos que estar ocultándonos de que Tomas nos viera muy juntos, de cualquier forma no servía de mucho nuestros esfuerzos. ¿En que le molestaba a él que saliera con Edward? ¿No debería estar agradecido? Si jugaba bien sus cartas podría haberse deshecho de mí con facilidad.

Deje mis cavilaciones de lado, tratando de concentrarme en los problemas que tenía que enfrentar en ese momento. Luego tendría toda la noche para crear un plan donde Tomas dejará de arruinar mi vida.

Charlie seguía gritándome, pero no lo escuchaba. No quería hacerlo, tampoco me interesaba lo que tuviera para oír. Me giré, sin mirar a nadie y todavía con la mano en la mejilla, trate de hacer una salida digna. Apreté los dientes con fuerza y corrí a mi recamará cuando escuche que los gritos de Charlie subían de volumen y que probablemente me estaba siguiendo.

Le di un portazo a la puerta y coloque el seguro cuando estuve dentro de mi habitación. Había llegado justo a tiempo, Charlie estaba golpeando la puerta con tal fuerza la madera temblaba. Apoye mi espalda en la puerta y trate de recobrar el aliento. Jadeaba, las lágrimas y sollozos no me ayudaban a calmarme. Mi mano seguí sobre mi mejilla golpeada, me dolía demasiado.

Los gritos de Charlie no se detuvieron en un gran rato. Me deje caer al suelo, deslizándome por la madera, y abrase mis piernas para esconder allí mi cara.

¿Cuándo mi vida se había vuelto tan miserable? ¿Por qué Charlie ya no me quería?

Maldije haberle dicho a Edward que podía irse de caza. Últimamente – desde que habíamos empezado a salir – él iba una vez a la semana, como mínimo, para no arriesgarse a perder el control. Por suerte como no había sol, no se dignaría a salir en un tiempo, por lo que sus escapadas sólo duraban un par de horas.

Seguramente a la madrugada estaría entrando por mi ventana para abrazarme durante lo que quedará de la noche, ahuyentando mis pesadillas.

Pensar en él ayudo a que me calmará un poco, pero no lo suficiente. Al parecer Charlie ya se había cansado de gritar y golpear mi puerta, así que el silencio reinaba.

Me sentía herida, no solo físicamente sino emocional. Mi propio padre se había atrevido a levantarme la mano, a humillarme y despreciarme sin sentido. Odiaba mi vida, nada era como antes. Extrañaba a Reneé, como si fuera una parte de mí ser.

Ahora comprendía porque mi madre había abandonado a Charlie y huido de este maldito pueblo. Todo encajaba. Él sin duda no era una persona con la que se pudiera convivir con tranquilidad ¿Habría algún misterio más detrás del divorcio de mis padres? Seguramente, pero no obtendría ninguna respuesta porque sólo Charles la sabía.

Solloce y me abrace con fuerza hasta el punto en que mi cuerpo se sentía sin fuerzas. No quise moverme, quería estar cuidando la puerta. Era tonto, Charles no me tomaba tanta importancia como para continuar gastando su tiempo en mí, pero me sentía más segura allí. Quería esperar a Edward, quería que me abrazara y que cantara mi nana hasta que me durmiera. Quería que él me sanara el ardor de mi mejilla, seguramente iba a ponerse feo en unas horas. En resumen necesitaba a Edward Cullen pronto.

No tome conciencia de que me había dormido hasta que una acaricia fría en mi brazo me alerto. Levante la cabeza de golpe y jadeé. Mi cuerpo parecía estar volando y no agarrotado como se suponía que debía estar por haberme dormido aovillada en la puerta.

─ Shh, Bella, soy yo.─ El terciopelo de la voz de Edward logró que pudiera volver a respirar con tranquilidad. Deje que mis ojos se cerrarán, aún ardían por haber llorado demasiado.─ Lamento haberte despertado, no fue mi intensión.─ susurro depositándome sobre la cama.

No deje que me soltará completamente, mis manos se hicieron puños en su camisa para no dejarlo escapar. Edward entendió mi petición silenciosa y se recostó abrazándome junto a él. Escuche como sus zapatos caían al suelo.

─ ¿Qué sucedió?

Ante su pregunta recordé la noche pasada en un fugaz destello. Agradecí que estuviera oscuro, no sabía como debía estar mi mejilla. Mi mano viajo al lugar adolorido instintivamente.

─ Bella, por favor, respóndeme.

Suspire, lo había esperado todo la noche y ahora que estaba a mi lado no sabia como explicarle la situación. No iba a decirle que Charlie me había golpeado, me sentía humillada al confesarlo.

Básicamente haría un resumen de los hechos. No estaría mintiendo de esa forma, sólo censurando algunos detalles sin importancia. Aunque no estaba segura de cuanto serviría mi esfuerzo, Edward descubriría toda la verdad en cuanto algún miembro de la casa se despertará y recordará lo que había sucedido en la sala.

─ Volví a discutir con Charlie .─ susurre, ahogando mi voz en su pecho. Oí el inició de un gruñido formándose dentro de él, pero lo reprimió a tiempo.─ Tomas le dijo nuevamente que nos veía juntos en el instituto, y Marie no ayudo exactamente.

No sabía si Edward me había escuchado. Mi voz, ya de por sí suave, había sido amortiguada con su cuerpo. Me sentía sin fuerza, quizás le estaba dando demasiada importancia a la discusión ¿Pero que podía esperar de ahora en más cuando me peleará con Charles por sus prejuicios estúpidos? ¿Me golpearía siempre que me quisiera callar?

─ ¿Cómo es que Tomas sabe exactamente cuando no estoy?─ Divago. Estaba segura que estaba hablando para él, pero entre el silencio que nos inundaba lo oía perfectamente.─ Cada vez que no voy al instituto tu tienes problemas por el idiota ¿Es que no entendió ya la lección?

Me encogí de hombros como respuesta. Recordé a lo que se refería con sus últimas palabras. Más de una vez Jasper, Emmett y Edward lo habían intimidado para que no me molestara, y duraba algún tiempo pero como había dicho mi novio, se las arreglaba para salirse con la suya. Había algo en Edward cada vez que hablaba de él que me causaba escalofríos. Tomas no era de mi agrado, en absoluto. Pero tampoco lo odiaba como parecía hacerlo Edward ¿Qué sabía él que yo no? Siempre que sacaba el tema a colación, Edward lo evitaba. Me había resignado, pero la curiosidad seguía en el mismo lugar.

─ ¿Cómo te encuentras, Bella? ─ Me tense completamente cuando sus dedos acariciaron el lugar del golpe. Reprimí una queja, no quería contarle lo que había sucedido.

─ Estoy cansada.─ Mi simple respuesta no era mentirá, quería dormir y evitar el tema el mayor tiempo posible.

─ ¿Qué te sucedió en la mejilla?

Jadeé ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida para pensar que Edward no lo notaría? ¡Si era más perceptivo que yo!

─ Ya sabes… Lo de siempre.─ Mi mentirá fue lo suficientemente penosa para que Edward dejará el tema por el momento y me tarareara mi canción para que me durmiera.

Me abracé a su cuerpo con todas las fuerzas, necesitaba su consuelo. Acomode mejor mi rostro en su pecho y él me acobijo con las mantas.

.-.

Un gruñido me hizo saltar de la cama. Mis ojos aún estaban cerrados y mi respiración agitada. Sentí los brazos de Edward sostenerme por la cintura con fuerza, quizás más de la necesaria.

Esperé a que las ideas se acomodaran en mi mente, para abrir los ojos. No había sido mi mejor idea, la cara de mi novio estaba contraída y asustaba. Era en esos momentos en los que no dudaba que fuera un vampiro.

─ ¿Edward? ─ Murmure, sin saber si era correcto. De verdad que asustaba. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

─ ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Charles te golpeo? ─ Jadeé ¿Cómo se había enterado? Ok, era una pregunta estándar. La voz contenida de Edward me hizo darme cuenta de mi error, quizás si se lo hubiese dicho en la noche no hubiese reaccionado así ¿O no?

─ Yo… no… yo no lo sé. Supongo que no lo pensé. ─ Mentí descaradamente. Por el gesto de Edward, sabía que no me había creído ni una sola palabra. Deje que mi espalda cayera contra su pecho, estaba cansada de aquella posición. Por suerte Edward no me rechazo, envolvió mejor los brazos a mi alrededor.

─ ¿Te duele?

─ No, la verdad ni lo siento.─ Y era verdad, mientras que no tocará la zona golpeada no sabía que estaba allí. ─ ¿Cómo se ve?

─ Cómo si te hubiesen golpeado.─ Se mofó. Rodeé los ojos, él sabía perfectamente a lo que me refería. Odiaba cuando se ponía de esa forma, para que su humor mejorará había que esperar al menos un día entero. ─ Esta violáceo, no es tan grande. Contrasta con tu piel pálida ─ La ironía en su respuesta, me canso.

Me separé de él, me lo permitió aunque no parecía agradarle la idea. Me baje de la cama y, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada, tome la ropa que usaría y me metí en el baño.

El portazo que pegue al cerrar la puerta, retumbo por toda la casa. Estaba enfada. Edward tendría que poder controlar su genio, ya había tenido demasiados problemas ayer como para que él me diera otro. No lo quería enojado, lo necesitaba dulce. Quería que me mimara, haciéndome olvidar lo que era mi vida. Obviamente tendría que esperar a que se le pasara la rabia para que mis deseos se cumplieran.

La ducha logro relajar mis músculos, algo que fue un alivió sin dudas. Mientras me secaba mire mi reflejo en el espejo, el golpe no era muy llamativo. Aunque era verdad lo que había dicho Edward: contra mi pálida piel resalaba.

No quise preocuparme más por ello. Me vestí lo mejor que pude, intenté esconder la evidencia del golpe y, ya arreglada, salí para enfrentarme a Edward.

Mis ojos lo buscaron con desesperación, pero nada, había desaparecido. Suspire. Esa maldita costumbre de aparecer y desaparecer sin aviso me irritaba, tendría que empezar a acoplarme a ella.

Me prepare, entonces, para salir de la casa sin que me viesen. Tome mi bolso y todo lo necesario para asegurarme que no tendría que volver, incluso revise dos veces las cosas.

Mire para ambos lados, como si fuese una espía, desde mi puerta. Cuando me seccione que el terreno estaba libre, corrí escaleras abajo. Pase corriendo por la sala. Ya estaba cerca, nadie me había descubierto. Llegue a la puerta, y antes de que encontrara la llave, perdí.

─ ¿A dónde crees que vas, Isabella?─ Trague aire, Tomas, la última persona que quería ver, estaba a unos pasos de mí, lo sentía.

Mi mano tembló cerca de la cerradura. Tenía dos opciones, poner la llave y fugarme, o girarme y enfrentarlo. La primera opción era muy atractiva, pero imposible. Así que hice lo único que podía.

Tomas sonreía diabólicamente, y dicho gesto me alteraba.

─ ¿Pensabas irte sin desayunar?─ Se rió de su chiste privado, luego se puso serio.─ Charlie te espera.

Me sacudí nuevamente siguiendo a Tomas hasta la cocina. Charlie estaba sentado tranquilamente junto a su esposa, con el diario en alto y una gran taza de café frente a él.

Carraspeé la garganta para llamar la atención, después de comprobar que no tenía voz. Capté enseguida la atención de los adultos. Charlie doblo el diario dejándolo a su lado para concentrarse en mi persona.

─ Tu educación es precaria, querida.─ Empezó Marie mientras daba un sorbo a su té. ─ Ahora entiendo porque tu padre se deshizo de René, debía ser igual a ti.

Mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza para no soltar ningún impropio ¿¡Pero quién rayos le dio tal derecho, perra!

─ No tiene sentido, Marie. Espero que hayas comprendido lo que hablamos ayer, porque la paciencia se me esta acabando. Quiero que sepas que no me tiembla la mano, Isabella. Haré lo que sea necesario.

¡Oh, por Dios! La amenaza me cayó sobre los hombros como una barra de hierro. Mi propio padre no solo me golpeaba sino que lo disfrutaba. Asentí con la cabeza, no podía hacer más que ello.

─ Espero que nuestro asunto no se haga publico, no quiero que des lastima por algo sin sentido. De cualquier forma podrías intentarlo, sería un reto, tu palabra contra la mía.

Ok, y yo pensaba que las cosas no podían ir peor. Mis puños se apretaban con fuerza, la ira me invadía y luchaba contra el miedo. Las emociones me estaban consumiendo.

─ Charlie, cariño, sería más fácil internarla en un convento. Tengo unas amigas que trabajan en uno a las afueras de Washigton D.C, es el lugar perfecto, apartado de noso…

El timbre la hizo callar de golpe. Marie se volteó a mirar a la ama de llaves de mala forma, la aludida dejo de fregar los plato para salir corriendo a atender la demanda. Charlie dejo de mirarme de forma intimidante, para pretender que ya no estaba allí.

Mi pecho estaba oprimido, agitado en su pequeña caja. Trague más de un sollozo, y me concentre en mirar otras cosas para no largarme a llorar frente a ellos. Mi debilidad era su felicidad.

─ Buscan al señorito Tomas y a la señorita Isabella.─ Anunció. Al decir mi nombre, Charlie me fulmino con la mirada.

¿Quién podría pedir por mí? Era más que claro que Edward no se atrevería a causarme más problemas, aparte de él no conocía a nadie en Forks.

─ Espero que ese Cullen no se haya atrevido…

─ No, señor.─ Le interrumpió el ama de llaves.─ Es un señorita muy guapa, se presento como Rosalie Hale.

La mención de ella provocó diferentes reacciones. En Tomas una enorme sonrisa egocéntrica, Marie siguió entretenida con su té, Charlie relajo su expresión y volvió a su café. Mi expresión era de sorpresa ¿Qué hacía la rubia modelo aquí?

Tomas paso sobre mí, literalmente, apresurándose a la puerta. Lo seguí cuando el aire en la cocina podía cortarse con una cuchilla. Tal como había sido anunciado, Rosalie estaba allí hablando con Tomas. No podía ver su rostro, pero la escuchaba angustiada.

Esta situación cada vez era más extraña.

Apresuré el paso, mi mandíbula se descolocó cuando vi el número que se montaba en la entrada. Hasta donde Edward me había contado los vampiros no podían llorar, sin embargo Rosalie estaba con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, con el maquillaje corriendo y sollozándole a Tomas. Él estaba absorto en la farsa, con una mano sobre su hombre consolándola. Los ojos de Rosalie se dirigieron a mí cuando me asome, y rápidamente me guiño un ojo.

─ ¡Bella!─ Pasó por al lado de Tomas y saltó a mis brazos separándose antes de que pudiese reaccionar. Tomas me fulminaba con la mirada por haberle sacado la diversión. Mis ojos, que ardían por la contención de lágrimas, se abrieron de par en par. ─ ¡Cuánto te necesito! No sabía que hacer, estaba desesperada.

Rosalie hizo un gesto, para que le siguiera el ritmo.

─ No pasa nada, ¿Qué sucedió?─ Rodó los ojos ante mi mala actuación. Más que mala, patética.

─ ¡Emmett termino conmigo!.─ Chillo y volvió a llorar con desesperación.─ ¡No sé que hacer, Bella!

¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Nunca me había tocado el papel de amiga consuelo, no tenía idea de cómo actuar.

─ Lo siento tanto, Rose, será mejor que hablemos.

─ ¡Eso pensé!─ Se giro a Tomas y le sonrió con pena.─ Nos vemos en la escuela, muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

─ No hay de qué, hermosa. Siempre puedes venir a mí, estaré disponible.─ Tanto Rosalie como yo hicimos una mueca de asco ante su descaro. Sin embargo Rosalie de compuso antes, y le sonrió cómplice.─ Tenlo en cuenta.

Salió con altura hacia su reluciente BMW que estaba en la puerta. La seguí y antes de salir por completo Tomas me sostuvo por la muñeca.

─ No será todo tan fácil, hermanita.

No entendí a que se refería, y tampoco me preocupe por ello, corrí tras Rosalie y me protegí dentro de su auto. Hasta que Rosalie no acelero, no me anime a siquiera respirar. La tensión entre nosotras era casi como la que había sentido en la cocina segundos atrás.

─ No hago caridades, Isabella.─ Empezó Rosalie.─ De cualquier forma, Charles no puede levantarte la mano, tenlo presente. Edward llego desesperado, aunque acepte ayudarlo por algo a cambio. No volveré a hacerlo, Isabella, la próxima vez seré yo quien acabe con su vida.

¿Cuántas cosas más de esta índole escucharía en este día? Tan sólo habían pasado un par de hora, y las amenazas eran más que las que había oído en toda mi vida.

─ ¿Edward?─ Me atreví a murmurar, varios minutos después.

─ Te esta esperando en el colegio. Hoy seré tu chofer, ya que no tienes como volver y no es la mejor idea que Edward aparezca por tu casa.─ Dijo con sequitud.─ No llegues tarde, de lo contrario no me importa como vuelvas a tu casa, no soy sirviente de nadie. Solo le estoy haciendo un favor a mi hermano, recuérdalo.

Asentí, si no fuera porque estaba en deuda con ella habría pronunciado unas cuantas palabras. Aunque eso significaba una muerte segura, Rosalie me intimidaba.

─ Gracias.─ Susurre cuando entraba al estacionamiento de la escuela.

Rosalie giro de golpe, y mi corazón se detuvo cuando vi a Edward parado allí. ¡Lo atropellaría! Llevé mi mano a la boca para callar un grito, pero algo de él se escapo cuando freno de golpe a un milímetro de Edward.

Rosalie parecía disfrutar de la situación.

─ De nada.─ Sonrió simpática y se bajo del auto.

Me costo su tiempo volver a respirar y tranquilizarme, escuchaba como desde afuera Rosalie y Edward se gritaban con discreción.

La puerta se abrió de repente, haciéndome saltar en mi lugar. Edward me ofrecía una mano como apoyo. Necesitada, me aferre a ella y salí del deportivo.

─ Lamento lo de Rosalie, tu corazón de verdad se detuvo.─ Musito envolviéndome en un abrazo desperado. Al parecer estaba más que preocupado, parecía querer sesionarse de que todo estaba en su lugar y no había sufrido algún trauma físico.

─ No lo hagas, se lo debo.─ Musite.

─ Estoy deseando que cumplas la mayoría de edad pronto para sacarte de esa casa de locos.─ Refunfuño, soltándome y besando suavemente mis labios. Me queje cuando se separó muy rápido. Su mano acarició mi lastimada mejilla con ternura y luego, soltando un suspiro, tomo mi mano para dirigirnos al instituto.

─ Deseo lo mismo. No falta mucho, podré soportarlo.─ Intenté contenerlo, aunque más bien estaba tratando de convencerme a mi misma.

Nos detuvimos en seco cuando escuchamos un grito desde detrás de nosotros. Sabía lo que sucedía. Tomas estaba metido en otra pelea.

Gire, aunque Edward siquiera se volteó. No era que lo necesitara, claro, podía ver toda la situación en la mente de los demás. Pero para una simple humana, era necesario.

Un grupo de chicos estaban alrededor de la pelea, gritan palabras de ánimo, otros de ayuda, otros simplemente aplaudían. No pude distinguir con quien se golpeaba, lo que vi fue a una chica, no estaba segura de que año era, llorando con desesperación en el medio suplicando para que se detuvieran. Sentí pena por ella, no por estar en medio de la lucha, sino por estar involucrada con mi hermanastro.

Edward tiró de mi mano.

─ Será mejor que entremos antes de que el director salga.

Sin decir nada me deje llevar por él. Me acompaño a buscar mis libros y después me dejo en la clase de Literatura. No se fue hasta quince minutos después cuando todos los alumnos comenzaron a llegar. Mi piel se helo cuando regraciadamente se cruzo en la puerta con Tomas, quien tenía un aspecto deplorable.

La clase transcurrió con excesiva lentitud. Sentía la mirada de Tomas sobre mí, y aunque no me animaba a confirmarlo, sabía que lo hacía. Me ponía nerviosa, quizás más aún que Charlie cuando estaba furioso. Había algo en Tomas, no sabía muy bien qué, pero algo que me hacía temerle.

Salté de mi banco cuando sonó la campana de fin de hora. Corrí, tropezando varias veces con los bancos y mochilas, hasta chocar con el pecho de Edward al llegar al pasillo. La expresión en su rostro me hizo saber que también estaba al tanto de la dependencia de Tomas sobre mí. Envolvió sus manos en mi cintura sin mencionar palabra, y me alejo con apuro de allí.

Estaba agitada por la carrera cuando llegamos a la cafetería, pero no me animaba a decir nada. Me sentó en la mesa con sus hermanos y se alejo sin que alguien lo notara. Me quede mirándolo, y cuando volteé Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett me observaban con interrogación. Me ruborice y baje la cabeza.

─ ¡Bella, es bueno verte!─ chillo Emmett. Noté entonces que Rosalie no estaba a su lado, sino que junto a Jasper. Le sonreí.─ No se ve tan mal tu mejilla, aunque con el rojo hace un contraste interesante.

─ ¡Emmett!.─ le regaño Rosalie en voz baja, con una fulminadora mirada. Luego se fijo en mí.─ Será mejor que controles tu vergüenza, el sonrojo acumula tu sangre y debo decir que es realmente apetitosa.

Abrí los ojos y empecé a híperventilar. ¿Me quería morder?

─ Rosalie.─ Gruño una voz aterciopelada desde detrás de mi. Suspire. Al fin aparecía.

Le sonreí y tome su mano con la mía cuando se sentó a mi lado. Él colocó una bandeja llena de comida frente a mí. Note como sus hermanos hacían muecas de asco al verlas.

─ Hoy no desayunaste, y ayer no cenaste. Debes comer, estás demasiado delgada.─ Dijo pausadamente.

Gire los ojos ante su exageración.

─ No tengo apetito. Estoy bien.

─ La verdad es que te ves horrible.─ Se entrometió mordazmente Rosalie, orgullosa de criticarme.─ Eres pálida, con ojeras y ahora anoréxica. Tienes suerte que Edward se fije en ti, aunque no entiendo el porque. No tienes gracia alguna, eres tan normal…

─ ¡Jesús, cierra la boca Rosalie!.─ se exaspero Edward.

Era estúpido, pero algo en mí creyó las palabras de Rosalie. Observe con atención el intercambio de ellos.

─ Vamos, Edward, admite que es verdad. No es bonita, es normal. Es delgada, pero exagerada, castaña sin sentido. No hay mucho que ver. Podría creer que es buena en la cama, pero no la has tocado… Así que me lleva a pensar que mi teoría puede ser verdad.

─ ¿Qué… Que quieres decir?─ tartamudeé.─ Solo llevamos unos meses juntos.

Rosalie parecía complacida con el hecho de que la escuchara. Emmett y Edward la estaban mirando con furia. Jasper, parecía fuera de sí.

─ Cualquier otra persona a estas alturas ya se habría consumado. No es por nada, Bella, entiendo que tengas tus problemas. Es por tu culpa, tenlo presente. Tú eres la que permites que te peguen, que te maltraten. Si no haces algo, terminarán por violarte y matarte. El no comer no te ayuda en nada, al contrario empeora tu situación.─ La angustia hizo un hoyo en mi pecho.─ Entiende, Edward esta a tu lado por todo ello. No eres bonita, no vales nada. Solo eres una niña débil y sintió pena.

─ ¡Cállate de una puta vez, Rosalie!.─ Grito Edward poniéndose de pie y golpeando la mesa con las palmas, fue tanta la fuerza que se tambaleó todo.

Rosalie estaba relajada, se hecho para atrás en su asiento, balaceándose, y cruzo sus brazos al pecho.

─ Es la verdad.

─ Detente.─ Hablo por vez primera. No hubo necesidad que levantará la voz, era intimidante y autoritario con solo un susurro. Sentí olas de calma, aunque no me afectaron, supuse que era para lo estudiantes que estaban a nuestro pendiente. Edward se sentó.─ Será mejor que te retires.

─ No soy la intrusa aquí.

Eso fue lo que renvalso el vaso. Me levante con brusquedad y salí corriendo del comedor. Las lágrimas fluían de mis ojos, no era algo bueno el hecho de que nublarán el camino. Tropecé varias veces antes de llegar al baño. Me encerré en un cubículo y deje que los sollozos salieran.

Rosalie estaba en todo su derecho de decirme esas cosas. Tenía razón. Era débil, por eso Edward se había fijado en mí. Ahora lo comprendía todo. ¿Cómo alguien tan vigoroso, inteligente, se fijaría en alguien como yo sino fuera por lástima? Desde el inicio de la relación sabía que no era suficiente para Edward, pero Rosalie me había aclarado las dudas.

─ Bella, cariño, sal por favor.─ Edward golpeó suavemente la puerta, era por cortesía. Si quisiera abrirla nada se lo impedía.─ Rosalie no sabe lo que dice ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

No conteste, pero mis sollozos fueron suficientes. Edward abrió la puerta, como había predicho, y me tomo en sus brazos sin importar mi resistencia. Me manejaba en sus brazos como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, y no como una adolescente humana.

Las palabras de Rosalie se repetían constantemente en mi mente, uniéndolas con los hechos. Continúe llorando sobre él, sin importar ya nada. Aferre mis manos a su camisa, aunque tarde en decidirme en hacerlo. Podía oír a Edward hablarme, pero no lo escuchaba. No quería.

Era una costumbre desde que estaba con él saltearnos las clases. Aunque hacer novillos era saludable, nos estábamos pasando.

No conté el tiempo, tampoco me importo. Deje de llorar cuando la cabeza me empezó a doler, los ojos me ardían y cada vez me costaba más respirar. Trate de controlar los espasmos para tener un poco de coherencia al hablar.

─ No quiero más.

─ ¿Qué cosa, Bella?─ susurro, su mano acariciaba desde mi cabello hasta el final de la columna vertebral.

─ Esto.─ dije.

Apoyo sus labios en mi cabeza.

─ No te comprendo, cariño.

─ Rosalie tiene razón, no tienes que hacerlo.

Mis palabras hicieron un clic dentro de él. Me separó bruscamente de su pecho, para que nuestros ojos hiciesen contacto. Algo tonto, ya que no veía mucho.

─ Jamás creas nada de mí que no salga de mis labios, Bella. Rosalie esta celosa, no sé que diablos le sucede. Pero nada, escúchame muy bien, _nada _de lo que dijo es cierto. Te amo, por la maravillosa persona que eres no por tus problemas.

─ No me deseas. No soy bonita.─ Le hice ver el otro punto. Gire mi cara a la puerta, la vergüenza me estaba matando.

Jadeé cuando oí un feroz gruñido salir de su pecho.

─ ¿Cómo siquiera puedes pensar en ello, Bella? Eres hermosa.

─ No, soy delgada, no tengo curvas, pálida, sin gracia. No entiendo como puedes verme cuando Rosalie es tu hermana.

─ Rosalie es hermosa, es verdad, pero a su manera. Tu belleza no tiene punto de comparación con la de ella. Eres mil veces más bonita que ella, Bella. Me atraes, no sabes cuanto.

─ No es cierto. No me tocas, apenas y me besas.

Edward parecía querer arrancarse la cabeza. Lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, pero no me importaba.

─ ¡Santo Cielo, Bella! ¿Qué tan terca puedes ser? Había creído que no te dejabas llevar por las opiniones de los demás ¿Qué cambio? Por más que Rosalie hoy te allá ayudado, no significa que tienes que creer sus palabras. Mintió. Tiene envidia. Te amo, Bella, entiéndelo. Te deseo, no puedes entender lo que provocas en mí. Sabes de sobra porque controlo nuestro trato físico, eres demasiado sensible entre mis brazos. Jamás podría perdonarme si te ocasionara algún daño, debo tener especial atención cuando estoy contigo. El mínimo error y me condenaría al infierno eterno.

Beso mis labios sin aviso. No respondí de inmediato. Ambas conversaciones, la de Rosalie y la de Edward, giraban en mi cabeza como un río de corriente. Estaba confundida, era estúpido que pensará en que ella podía ejercer tanto poder en mí, pero ya no sabía que pensar.

Todo en mi mundo era diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada.

Reneé no estaba.

Mudarme de Phoenix a Forks.

Charlie parecía otra persona.

Marie y Tomas me odiaban.

La aparición de Edward en mi vida.

La existencia de vampiros.

Los Cullen y los Hale.

Los miedos crónicos.

La inseguridad.

El temor a mi propio hogar y familia.

Pero todo ello no tenía nada que ver con Edward. Él había estado desde un inicio. Él me amaba y no debía dudar de su palabra, de todos los demás quizás. De Edward nunca.

Me sentí más estúpida que antes, y sin más baje la guardia. Mis manos se enredaron en su cabello y deje besarme. Edward estaba desesperado, podía sentirlo en sus labios y más tarde lo confirme con su lengua. El beso fue cada ves más intenso, con más urgencia. Él recorría mis costados, sus labios no dejaban los míos. La respiración ya no era necesaria en mi organismo.

No comprendía como podíamos estar yendo tan lejos, pero no debí pensar en ello ya que al hacerlo Edward se separó.

─ Confía siempre en mi corazón, Bella. Soy tuyo, él lo es.

─ Confió en ti.─ respondí hipnotizada.

Edward sonrió, y me beso fugazmente.

─ Eso es bueno.

Quizás para mí lo era, pero Edward no sabía que se había involucrado con una adolescente con una vida oscura y complejo de _Cenicienta_.

**Skin**

**.**

_No dejo de cuestionármelo, ¿esto es un sueño o una lección?_

**.**

El timbre finalmente sonó. Recogí mis cosas con apuró y huí de la escalofriante mirada de mi hermanastro. Desee, que como siendo viernes, Tomas saliera con sus amigos así no tendría que preocuparme de su presencia durante lo que restaba del día.

─ Te ves afectada.─ Salté cuando una voz hablo en mi oído.

Lleve mi mano al corazón mientras Edward se reía, lo ignore e intente en concentrarme en guardar los libros en el locker. Él no llegaba a comprender el miedo que podía ejercer Tomas sobre mí cada vez que se lo proponía.

─ Ha sido un día largo, sólo quiero largarme de aquí.─ Cerré con fuerza y me apoye en él.

Edward se inclino sobre mí, sosteniendo su cuerpo con una mano apoyada a un lado de mi cabeza. Al parecer decidió que era un buen momento para jugar conmigo, ya que se acerco para besarme más de una vez, pero en ningún momento llego a hacerlo. Fruncí el ceño, odiaba que se divirtiera a mi costa.

─ Es viernes, Charlie y Marie no llegarán a tu casa hasta tarde y al parecer Tomas tiene planes similares… Así que, ¿Qué te apetece?

Fingí pensar un poco, le sonreí y tome de su mano tirando hacía la salida del instituto. En realidad, no tenía ningún plan para ese día, pero cualquier cosa era buena sí él estaba a mí lado. No tenía ganas de ir a su casa, desde que Rosalie me había insultado las cosas no eran cómodas por esos lares, por tanto la opción era quedarse en la calle.

Edward, fiel a su costumbre, abrió la puerta del auto para mí y la cerro cuando estuve acomodada.

Ninguno de los dos habló hasta que el auto se encontraba a unas cuatas calles del instituto.

─ Supongo que podríamos ir al prado. No es uno de los mejores días, pero le hecho de menos.

Edward sonrió y doblo en una trasversal para tomar la ruta. Nos pasamos el viaje cantando las canciones que sonaban en una vieja estación radial. Me sorprendía como Edward cantaba, con un ritmo nato, cada una de ella. Muchas las conocía, aunque eso no significaba que supiera las letras enteras. Edward por el contrario, sí.

Sin perder la oportunidad, se burlo varias veces de mí por perder el ritmo. Aún me sorprendía que nunca se hubiese mofado de mi voz; al lado de la suya no tenía punto de comparación. La de él era aterciopelada, dulce, suave… La mía era desafinada, grave y sin ritmo.

Me sentí como nunca en ese viaje. Hacía tiempo que no estaba tan relajada, y a pesar que en el instituto no lo había estado; estar cantando a los gritos con Edward, divirtiéndonos, me llenaba enormemente.

Contaba el tiempo que faltaba para que fuera mi decimoctavo cumpleaños, el mismo día escaparía de la casa de Charlie para vivir con Edward. No me importaba tener que convivir con Rosalie si de esa forma no vería más a Marie, Charlie y Tomas. Estaba dispuesta a soportar al mismísimo diablo, con total de escapar.

Al parecer Edward estaba tan impaciente como yo, ya que junto a los demás miembros de la familia habían empezado a trazar un plan para sacarme de esa casa el mismo trece de septiembre. Claro, todo lo estaban haciendo sin la ayuda de Rosalie.

Sabía, por lo que Edward me había anticipado, que tendríamos que irnos de Forks. No sólo por mí, sino porque en cualquier momento empezarían a notar que Carlisle no envejecía o que ellos siempre seguían en los eternos diecisiete años. No me importaba, siempre que estuviera él a mí lado, no me importaba donde iríamos. Según Edward volveríamos, en Denali no viviríamos más que una temporada.

Como había dicho antes, no me interesaba a donde fuéramos. La única familia que siempre había tenido ya no estaba, Reneé había muerto hacía meses y no podría hacerla regresar. En Forks nunca me había atado nada y ahora mucho menos, estaba segura que no extrañaría a Charlie a su patética familia. Lo mejor era irme.

Edward estaciono a un lado de la carretera, y en menos de un parpadeo, ya estaba abriendo mi puerta. Se puso de espaldas a mí y lo miré con la curiosidad plasmada en mi rostro.

─ Es más fácil para ti subirte a mí espalda desde esta altura.─ Jadeé.─ Esperó que esta vez cierres los ojos.

Sabiendo que no tenía otra opción, rodeé con mis brazos su cuello y me impulsé para que mis piernas se enroscarán en su cintura.

─ Tenía la esperanza de que me mostrarás el camino a pie…

─ Pequeña miedosa.─ Jugueteó.

─ No lo soy ─ Intenté defenderme, aunque la realidad era que miedo sentía. Odiaba la velocidad, y Edward no corría precisamente como un humano.

Se levanto conmigo, como si no fuera más que su ligera mochila de la escuela, se giró y cerró la puerta del Volvo.

─ Cierra los ojos, así no lo pasarás mal.

Escondí la cara entre su cuello y su hombro, y apreté los parpados con fuerza. Sentí la brisa golpearme con delicadeza, ya que Edward amortizaba el frío con su cuerpo. Pensé en la escuela, en los trabajos aburridos que debía hacer para la próxima semana y como debía de apañármelas para pasar las tardes con Edward; y qué, de paso, me ayudara con cálculo. Era estúpido pensar en esas cosas siendo viernes, pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor para matar el tiempo mientras Edward corría a través del bosque.

Por suerte, y para mi salud mental, Edward acarició mis manos cuando se detuvo para decirme, de una forma intima y silenciosa, que ya había pasado. Con su caballerosidad innata, me ayudo a desenredarme y bajarme de su espalda. No abrí los ojos, entonces, hasta que me deposito sobre mis pies en el suelo. Sonreí cuando la luz tenue que se escabullía de las nubes, me recibió.

Pasar la tarde allí con Edward era lo mejor que a una chica la podía pasar. Estaba segura que cualquier adolescente en el mundo envidiaba mi situación, y sin duda me enorgullecía de ello. ¿Quién podía tener un novio tan hermoso, caballero, protector y que la amará? Escasas personas, desde ya. Y por suerte, yo era una de ellas.

Aunque por mí parte estaba feliz de todas las cualidades de Edward como persona, él se dedicaba a remarcar repetidas veces que era un vampiro ¡Como sí ello fuese a cambiar algo! Odiaba su odio a él mismo. No sé lo merecía, él no había elegido esa vida…

…Y aunque sonará cruel, yo me alegraba de que Carlisle lo hubiese convertido. De no ser de esa forma, Edward habría muerto de gripe española en 1917, y en estos días yo no me encontraría a su lado disfrutando de una maravillosa tarde.

Cuando el viento se hizo más fuerte, me acurruque a su lado, pidiendo que me abrazará. Quizás él no fuera el ser más calido, dado que su cuerpo no tenía temperatura, pero me gustaba estar entre sus brazos; sentirme protegida.

La luna se había hecho un lugar en el firmamento, aunque el sol no había desaparecido del todo. Cuando la noche fuera cerrada, Edward me dejaría en casa de Charlie para poder partir a una caza con su familia. Me había prometido que a las primeras horas de la mañana estaría devuelta a mi lado para mantenerme a salvo.

Solo un par de meses. Se repetía mi mente con desesperación. Un par de meses más y sería libre, podía soportarlo.

La noche llego demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Edward, con tan pocas ganas como yo, me ayudo a levantarme del mullido césped y me llevo sobre su espalda hasta el auto. Me dejo en casa, asegurándome de que no había nadie y que al parecer no llegarían hasta tarde. Con mucha suerte, no los vería hasta el otro día.

─ ¿Vendrás pronto?─ Aunque me lo había asegurado, estaba ansiosa y ya le echaba en falta antes de que se fuera.

Edward, al verme en ese estado, me rodeo la cintura y apoyó su mentón en mi cabeza. Me refugié en sus brazos, buscando el consuelo que necesitaba y guardando en mi mente el aroma de su piel.

─ Te juro, Bella, que no habrás notado que me fui. Llegaré antes de que despiertes. No te preocupes por nada.

Asentí sobre su pecho, sin saber que más hacer. Él me separó un poco para que nuestros labios se rozaran. Sabía que su intención era un simple beso, dulce y suave. Pero esa no era la mía. Enredé mis brazos en su cuello y tire un poco de sus cabellos, sin dejarlo pensar me apreté contra su cuerpo e intensé el beso. Edward me dejo disfrutar de él, pero no fue suficiente. Gemí, enojada, cuando me apartó demasiado rápido para mi gusto.

Llevó sus labios a mi oído y susurro.

─ Sabes cuanto quiero esto, pero, por favor, Bella, trata de ayudarme un poco.─ Suspiré, y solté una exclamación, algo así como un sollozo sin lágrimas.─ Te prometo que cuando sepa que no corres peligro, me dejaré llevar… Te deseo tanto, Bella, pero prefiero morirme antes de hacerte daño ¿Lo sabes, verdad?.─ Me besó suavemente la mejilla y volvió a poner su mentón en mi cabeza.─ Te amo, Bella, y también te deseo. No lo olvides.

Me separé de él, me sentía mal por haberlo hecho sentir de esa forma. No se lo merecía, pero era humana y adolescente, había muchas cosas que no podía controlar por más que quisiera.

─ Te echaré de menos cada segundo.─ Le besé en la mejilla y le solté la mano.

Edward me acompaño hasta la puerta y la abrió por mí con la llave que tenía en el bolso. Mi corazón se encogió, sentía que en su falta algo malo sucedería. Corrí, inmediatamente, ese pensamiento de mi mente.

─ Cuida de mi corazón, lo he dejado contigo.─ Me besó en los labios y cuando abrí los ojos ya no estaba a la vista. Suspiré. Odiaba que desapareciera de esa forma.

Entré en la casa, oscura y vacía. Se sentía bien, sin esa maldad que la caracterizaba. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me quede allí, en medio del pasillo, sin luz, sola. Respiré varias veces, que Edward desapareciera tan solo unas horas no iba a ser tan terrible. Él necesitaba su tiempo, y además hacía demasiado que no iba de caza. No podía retenerlo más, aunque lo quisiera.

Al ver que iba a ser un peligro caminar en la oscuridad, me resigne y prendí la luz del pasillo. Aproveché la casa para mí lo más que pude. Usé el cuarto de baño grande para tomar uno sin que nadie me molestara. Relaje mis músculo, usé las burbujas de Marie y tarde todo lo que quise.

Después cocine algo sin mucha preparación y lo comí en la sala de juegos, mientras miraba en la pantalla gigante una película vieja. Y, cuando al fin note que mis párpados se cerraban, apague todo como si nunca hubiese estado allí y subí a mi recamará.

Cuando llegue estaba demasiado nerviosa como para dormirme, no era muy tarde, pero había sido un día largo. Envuelta en un pijama viejo, me acomodé en la cama con un libro en la mano. Nada que no supiera ya, Cumbre Borrascosas, me apasionaba y era exactamente lo que iba a hacer que me distrajera la suficiente para dejar de pensar en tonterías.

"Mis grandes sufrimientos en este mundo han sido los sufrimientos de Heathcliff, los he visto y sentido cada uno desde el principio. El gran pensamiento de mi vida es él. Si todo pereciera y él quedara, yo seguiría existiendo, y si todo quedara y él desapareciera, el mundo me sería del todo extraño, no me parecería que soy parte de él. Mi amor por Linton es como el follaje de los bosques: el tiempo lo cambiará, yo ya sé que el invierno muda los árboles. Mi amor por Heathcliff se parece a las eternas rocas profundas, es fuente de escaso placer visible, pero necesario. Nelly, yo soy Heathcliff, él está siempre, soy un placer para mí misma, sino como mi propio ser. Así pues, no hables de separación de nuevo, es imposible y..."

El ruido sordo de la puerta principal al ser cerrada me desconcentro. Solté el libro, perdiendo la parte por la que me encontraba y trate de saber que estaba pasando. Gritos se escuchaban, pero no podía distinguir lo que sucedía.

Esto no me gustaba para nada. Era pasada la madrugada, Tomas había llegado a cada no hacía mucho, por los que debían estar haciendo tal alboroto eran Charlie y Marie.

─ ¡Eres un idiota! Me has avergonzado enfrente de la esposa de ese sinvergüenza. ¡¿Cómo te atreves?

─ ¡No te atrevas, Marie! ¡Tú te acostaste con McFray para conseguir su dinero, y hoy no te importo ocultarlo! ¡Me hiciste quedar como un cornudo!

Suspiré. Estaban borrachos. Los tacones de Marie hacían eco mientras corría por las escaleras gritándole impropios a Charlie. Los pasos de _mi padre_ no tardaron en escucharse detrás de ella.

Los gritos siguieron por un largo rato. Me levante de la cama y me apoyé sobre la puerta para poder escuchar lo que pasaba. Un grito de Marie, desesperado, me hizo soltar otro a mí. Me cubrí la boca con rapidez, para que nadie notara que estaba despierta.

Los gritos siguieron, pero ya no estaba tan segura de lo que sucedía. No era lo mismo de antes. Esperé. Conté en mi mente hasta llegar a cien, y abrí un poco la puerta.

Mis ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa. ¡Dios santo!

Marie estaba estampada contra la pared, colgada de mi padre. Allí en el medio del pasillo, estaban haciendo el amor como si no tuviera hijos.

Quise cerrar la puerta, juro que lo intenté, pero no pude. Miré hacia arriba y mi corazón se encogió al ver que Tomas era el que impedía que la cerrará. Su mirada, la misma que me había dirigido en la mañana en el Instituto, me aterro. Algo había en él, sádico…. Excitado.

Grite, con todas mis fuerzas. Tomas hizo una mueca, pero ni Charlie ni Marie dirigieron su atención a nosotros, ellos seguían envueltos en su lujuria y el alcohol. Entendí, demasiado tarde, lo que Tomas estaba maquinando en su retorcidamente.

Suplique a cualquier ser divino para que Edward decidiera no ir de casa, para que viniera a verme. Pero no paso.

Tomas hizo fuera con la puerta hasta estampármela en la frente, la solté y retrocedí varios pasos aturdida. Primer error, grave error. Tomas entró con fuerza y se encerró en mi cuarto, hecho el pestillo y se guardo la llave.

¡Oh, Dios mío!

Retrocedí hasta que mi espalda chocó con la pared, y entonces, me deslice para un costado tratando de llegar al baño. Al ver mi intención, Tomas se abalanzó sobre mí. Grite otra vez, y lo golpeé. No pensé en donde, sólo se que levante el puño y lo lancé. Tomas chilló, y me libró.

Corrí hasta el baño, la mano me temblaba, la oscuridad me impedía que encontrará la llave y la girara. Cuando, con desesperación, la hallé, ya era demasiado tarde. Tomas tiró de mí, sujetándome del tobillo y haciéndome caer al suelo de un golpe. En un momento de aturdimiento, me deje arrastrar, cuando volví levante una pierna y le golpeé de lleno en la cara.

─ ¡Maldita, perra!

Me arrastre con desesperación por el suelo, hasta que pude ponerme en pie, corrí con fuerzas hasta la puerta. ¡Estúpida! Tomas tenía la llave. Golpeé con desesperación, mi garganta no daba más de los gritos que vociferaba para que Charlie o Marie vinieran a mi rescate; y mis puños, lastimados por los golpes, temblaban perdiendo la fuerza.

El miedo me hizo su prisionera. Nadie me rescataría ¿Cómo podía Charlie sentir tan poco por su propia hija? En su momento me había querido, o al menos respetado. Ahora estaba permitiendo, deliberadamente y frente a sus narices, que me atacarán. Lloré, suplique, grite, y hasta amenace. Nada. Nadie me salvó. Nadie lo haría.

Tomas me goleó contra la puerta y luego, con demasiada violencia, me lanzó al piso. Intenté golpearlo otra vez, pero estaba preparado y pudo adelantárseme. Sentí como mi nariz comenzaba a sangrar, y un mareo me altero la vista. El olor a sal y oxido me debilito, para suerte de Tomas.

─ No quieres hacer esto.─ Hablé, cuando él estaba encima mío por completo y no me dejaba moverme. Mi única salida era tratar de razonar con él.─ Soy tu hermanastra, no sería correcto…

─ ¡Cállate!─ Me estampó otro puñetazo en la cara y mi cara giró al suelo.

Tomas, se acomodó mejor sobre mí y entendí que ya no podía salir, que nada podía hacer. Razonar no servia, la ayuda no existía en la casa, nadie le impediría a Tomas tomar lo que reclamaba.

Tendría que rebajarme. Suplicar.

─ ¡Por favor, no!.─ Las lágrimas impedían mi vista, me maldije por ser tan débil y no luchar por mi vida con más fuerzas.─ ¡Por favor, Tomas, ten compasión!

Tomas, no se molestó en volver a callarme o golpearme, se limito a sonreírme de forma siniestra. Arranco con fuerzas la remera del pijama, me lastimo, y me revolví intentando que no lo lograra. No funcionó, en pocos segundos expuso mi pecho frente a él.

Seguí llorando, suplicando. No sabía que más hacer, no podía moverme, no podía defenderme. El deseo en los ojos de Tomas me provocó una arcada y estaba segura de que si no fuera por la situación desesperada, ya habría vomitado por ser tan cínico.

Golpeó mis pechos haciéndome gemir, y prosiguió a arrancarme los pantalones. Nada. No pude impedírselo. Me golpeó varias veces para que dejara de moverme, eventualmente lo logró con rapidez. Mi cuerpo no podía soportar más golpes, estaba débil.

Cuando escuche que desabrochaba sus pantalones, la desesperación volvió a tomar mi cuerpo, y buscando protección volví a removerme bajo su cuerpo. Sin duda, algo tonto y sin sentido. Tomas me doblaba en tamaño, y aunque en su momento pude pegarle, ya estaba débil y Tomas esperaba mis ataques.

Su dureza desnuda me rozó y chillé, salió gutural y desesperado, mucho más que los anteriores. Esperaba que ahora sí, Charlie o Marie, recurrieran a mi ayuda, esperaba que sintieran un poco de compasión. ¡No podían desearle esto ni a su peor enemigo!

Al parecer, si podían. Grite con todas las fuerzas de las que fui capas cuando Tomas arrebató mi virginidad con fuerza, sin cuidado de lastimarme. Llore todo lo que duró su aventura. Noté en sus ojos como disfrutaba lo que estaba haciendo, golpeándome y metiéndose bajo mi piel.

─ Creí que Cullen estaba contigo por el sexo.─ Gruño, cuando se separó de mí, realizado. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, su voz la oía lejana y sin sentido.─ Al parecer eras virgen, ahora me perteneces.

Sin moverme, y sin que él lo hiciera, me aoville en el piso. Desnuda, golpeada, muerta. Tomas abrió la puerta, o eso es lo que creí oír, dijo algo que no comprendí y me la cerró.

Lloré. Toda la noche, todo lo que quedaba, lloré. No sabía como las lágrimas podían seguir cayendo, no entendía como tenía fuerzas para eso. Quería morirme. Estaba sucia, usada, maltratada, sin vida. ¿Qué caso tenía?

No podía pensar en nada, en nadie. En mi mente se reproducía la escena como una película. Cada momento pasaba con lentitud, me recordaban lo que me había pasado.

Noté como el sol aparecía por la ventana, como iluminaba mi habitación. Seguí sin moverme. El frío no me importaba, la sangre seca en mi rostro no me molestaba, los cardenales no me dolían. Era un cuerpo sin vida, no sentía nada.

Cerré los ojos, no quería seguir viendo la escena del crimen, pero a pesar de eso la película no se frenaba.

─ ¡Isabella, baja en veinte minutos!

La voz de Charlie detrás de la puerta, me hizo temblar. ¿Cómo era capas? ¿Cómo podía darme órdenes después de la forma en la que me había abandonado? ¿Qué clase de ser humano dejaba que le pasará algo tan terrible a su propia hija?

Nuevas lágrimas surgieron de mis ojos. Lloré nuevamente. No lo comprendía. Escuche que la puerta era abierta, y que alguien gritaba. No me moví, pero seguramente el tiempo que Charlie me había dado había acabado.

─ Dios mío, querida.─ Sollozó una mujer regordeta que trabajaba en la casa.─ Tengo que lavarte para que bajes.

No me moví, no la miré, no respondí a sus esfuerzos por ponerme en pie. No me moleste en sacar sus manos de mi cuerpo, mientras con una esponja mojada con agua fría, borraba las evidencias de la aterradora noche que había vivido.

Las lágrimas seguían bajando de mis ojos, y la señora hablaba, pero no la escuchaba. Me cambio y trato de borrar todo rastro de sangre. No me moví, cuando acabó me quede en donde me había dejado, sobre la cama.

─ Debe bajar, señorita. El señor dice que si no lo hace él mismo se encargará de hacerlo, le recomiendo que baje.

Asentí, sin movimiento ni palabra. Me ayudo a ponerme en pie, note que me dolían lugar que no sabía que podían doler con tanta fuerza.

Casi caigo de las escaleras, de no ser por la ayuda de la mujer. Me dejo sentada en una silla de la cocina, sola. Nada me afectaba, ni la luz, ni el ambiente, y la comida que estaba frente a mí no me apetecía.

Charlie entro gritándome a la cocina, pero no puedo decir que había dicho. Golpeó en mi mejilla, como lo había hecho tiempo atrás, pero ya no me lastimaba. Nadie podía hacerlo.

Pensé en Edward mientras Charlie gritaba. Me había fallado, me había prometido que regresaría en la madrugada, que nada pasaría. ¡Mentira! No había regresado, no me había protegido… ¡Él era tan malvado como Tomas! Y aún así, mi corazón se rompió más. Lo amaba, no importaba que fuera vampiro, asesino o que me hubiese abandonado. Nada. Lo seguía amando a pesar de todo.

Charlie, al notar que no había oído nada, me llevó de los pelos hasta mi habitación y me encerró allí. No era un castigo realmente, le agradecía ello.

Me acosté en la cama y mi mirada se fijo en la ventana, aunque no veía realmente en ella.

No conté el tiempo, no sabía que hora era. Mi mente se refugiaba en recuerdos tontos. Reneé, Edward, mi niñez, pero inevitablemente todo llevaba a la noche que había pasado a la merced de Tomas y volvía a lo mismo. Quería morir, lo prefería con todas mis fuerzas antes de soportar el dolor que estaba sobre mis hombros. Pero, a pesar de mis propios deseos, no sacaba las fuerzas necesarias siquiera para ello. No quería moverme, no quería que el dolor de mi cuerpo me recordará a todo.

Y la noche llego. Cerré los ojos involuntariamente, cayendo en un profundo sueño que no duró más de un par de minutos. Jamás encontraría la paz, jamás encontraría como salir del abismo en el que Tomas me había metido.

La puerta se abrió y grite. ¡Dios mío, dios mío! Reconocí los pasos, reconocí el olor. Reconocí la situación. ¡Dios mío, no lo permitas, no otra vez!

Pero, como había pasado anteriormente, nadie respondió a mis suplicas. Mi cuerpo se preparó para el dolor, mi mente para bloquear la escena y mi corazón para romperse.

Tomas se subió a la cama y me acercó a él. La respiración se me hizo entrecortada, los ojos nublados, la garganta tenía un nudo que me impedía gritar. Sufría, no podía creer que se repitiera. ¡No!

-¡Por favor, no!.- chille, más bien sonó como un susurro, con todas las fuerzas que pude reunir en ese momento, cuando estuvo encima de mí y ya no podía moverme.

Tomas me sonrió al igual que la noche pasada. Arranco mi remera mientras me removía bajo su pesado cuerpo. Por más que gritará e hiciera lo que hiciera, sabía lo que iba a suceder.

Pensar en ellos, Charlie y Marie, en lo poco que les importaba, hizo que más lágrimas salieran de mis ojos.

Seguí gritando mientra Tomas se deshacía de mi ropa, lastimando mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Intente pegarle, escupirle, suplicarle… Pero nada lo apartaba de mí. Él me quería, quería estar dentro de mí sin importar mi resistencia.

Quería hacer lo mismo que la noche pasada, y lo lograría. A pesar de mis esfuerzos, mis golpes no le hacían nada, mis gritos no traspasaban las paredes.

Tomas golpeó mi cara para que me callara. Realmente lo intenté, ya que sabía que nadie me ayudaría, pero estaba fuera de mí. Mi respiración era agitada, producto de la desesperación y del miedo.

Escuche como desabrochaba su pantalón, y perdí todas esperanzas.

Cerré con ojos con fuerza, intentando pensar en otras cosas. Se adentró en mí. Grite, por el dolor. No era amable, y cada grito lo excitaba más. Intenté callarme, sabía que iba a pasar, pero aún así no estaba preparada para soportarlo nuevamente.

Intenté pensar en cualquier cosa mientras el infierno me hacía su prisionera, y en lo único que pude pensar fue en él. Fue una diferencia con la primera vez, pude concentrar mi atención en Edward. En el vampiro del que me había enamorado. Del único que podría salvarme, pero no estaba aquí para ello. Deje de culparlo por lo que me sucedía, tenía que tenerlo como mi héroe para poder evitar pensar en como Tomas estaba disfrutando al forzarme.

Aún así, pensando en Edward, de vez en cuando volvía a la realidad y gritaba al sentir todo lo que Tomas hacía con mi cuerpo.

─ Vístete, no quiero que la señora Cope salga gritando de tu habitación como lo hizo hoy.

Su voz era helada, y algo me dijo que lo obedeciera sino quería que volviera a saltar sobre mí.

Me senté y me puse las ropas que Tomas arrojó a mi cara. No se fue de mi habitación hasta ver que estaba cambiada y tirada en la cama.

Esa vez, dormí. Deseé poder sacarlo de mi piel, borrar todo lo que había hecho, como me había arruinado. Sabía que en mis sueños él aparecería, que no podría siquiera huir allí, pero estaba tan cansada que no me importo. Me deje llevar, deseé poder morir durmiendo, deseé no tener que sufrir más.

Pero de algo estaba segura, sino moría pronto jamás lo podría sacar de mí piel, y si lo tenía a Tomas dentro de mí no podría tener jamás a Edward. ¿Quién querría estar con alguien como yo, ahora? Ni Edward podría soportarlo.

Y todo se resumía a eso, a Edward. Lo haría por él, no sólo por mí. Me sacaría a Tomas de la piel. Moriría.

**Ever Part****Of Me**

**.**

**.**

_Puedes escudarte diciendo que es mejor la realidad a un falso sueño, pero aún así duele despertarte._

**.**

**.**

─ _¿Sabes, Isabella? No puedo seguir al lado de alguien que fue usada, ya no me interesa._

_Lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, sollozos se acumulaban en mi garganta y la falta de aire estaba a punto de matarme. El corazón dolía, y las heridas seguían abierta, pero no me importaba nada… Sólo Edward, frente a mí, con cara de asco. Ese Edward que me aborrecía era el que me partía._

─ _¡No por favor! ¡No me dejes, Edward!─ Suplique patéticamente._

─ _Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo. Tengo una vida, y ahora no puedo estar contigo. Tu eres de Tomas, él te ha marcado. Eres suya._

─ _¡No, no, no!.─ Caí de rodillas, llorando con desesperación, suplicando sin importarme la humillación.─ ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, no, no, no te vayas!─ Tomé aire y grite…_

─ ¡No me dejes!─ mi voz salió de mi garganta como un desgarró al corazón.

Las lágrimas caían de mis ojos aún cerrados y mi cuerpo se sentía contracturado. Tome aire tratando de calmar los sollozos y recuperar mi respiración normal, pero la tarea parecía ser toda una odisea…

Es sólo… No había sido sólo un mal sueño, sino una realidad que enfrentaría algún día. Escuché a mi corazón partirse, como un vidrió al estrellarse contra el suelo con fuerza, ante aquel pensamiento. No quería, no podía permitirlo…

─ Shh, Bella, respira, cariño.─ Me tensé, deje de respirar, de llorar, de pensar. No podía ser él, esa voz de terciopelo no podía ser real. ¡No debería estar aquí!

Fue entonces, después de que hablará, que note la presión que había sobre mi cuerpo y que estaba apoyada sobre algo frió y duro… No podía ser.

Salté, separándome de él a tanta velocidad que caí de la cama al suelo y mis ojos se abrieron con terror. No había casi luz, y entre las lágrimas, tarde mucho más en acostumbrar mi vista. Pero, eventualmente, lo logré. Efectivamente, y para desgracia del momento, allí estaba aquel ángel de mármol que no había sido hecho para mí. Los ojos se Edward se veía preocupados desde la cama, en cambió los míos estaban ahogados en terror.

Mis reflejos había cambiado en tan poco tiempo, mi instinto de supervivencia era muy distinto al de hace unos días atrás. Edward se movió e instintivamente me arrastre hasta que mi espalda golpeó contra la pared. Él se detuvo sobre la cama, jamás separando nuestras vistas.

─ Dios mío, Bella, soy yo, Edward.─ Hablo despacio, arrastrando las palabras. Ahogue un sollozo, y abrace mis piernas.─ Cielo, no debes temerme. No te haré daño.─ No contesté.

Las lágrimas volvieron a derramarse por mi cara, muchas de ellas pasando por zonas heridas y haciéndolas arder por la sal. Edward esperó, no estaba segura qué, pero no se movió ni hablo por un largo rato. Quería correr la vista de la suya, de aquellos ojos cobres que me hipnotizaban, pero no podía darme el lujo de perderlo de vista, no podía permitirme volver a ser una víctima. Había aprendido, bajo circunstancias no deseadas, que lo peor que podía hacer era perderle la vista al cazador.

─ Bella, cariño, soy yo. Sólo fue un mal sueño, no tienes porqu…─ Sus ojos, que antes permanecían cargados de preocupación, reflejaron furia.

Lleve mi mano para cubrir mis labios antes de que saliera un grito y despertará a toda la casa. En menos de un segundo, Edward estaba a mi lado, arrodillado frente a mí pero sin tocarme. Deje que las lágrimas salieran como cataratas, y los sollozos se filtrarán de mi mano. Me sentía aterrada, y dentro de mi había una batalla: mi cuerpo le temía, quería correr junto con mi mente; por el otro bando estaba mi corazón, que me decía lo estúpida que era por desconfiar de Edward, me repetía que no me haría daño.

No sabía que hacer, y la frustración me ponía más histérica.

─ ¿Qué sucedió, Isabella?─ Mi nombre entero en sus labios no se oyó bien, al menos no era como yo había soñado. Su voz estaba llena de emociones que no podía descifrar.─ Quiero que me cuentes todo, y no te estoy preguntando, sino exigiendo. Estas herida, Bella, tienes sangre cerca en el cuerpo; puedo olerla. Veo en tu rostro las marcas violáceas y sangre…─ Tomo aire varias veces, y ya más calmado habló con voz suave.─ Te lo suplico, por favor ¿Qué sucedió, cariño?

Lo mire con los ojos abiertos, los suyos entrecerrados. Note como el sol se filtraba por las aberturas de la persiana. No sabía que decir, que pensar.

¿Qué pasaría si le confesará la verdad? ¿Mi pesadilla se haría realidad? ¿O me sacaría de esta casa de locos? ¿Podría acaso soportar estar con alguien que jamás le podría ofrecer una relación normal? ¿Alguien que le temiera y no dejará que la tocase? Lo dudaba.

El despertador sonó y el suspiro de Edward reveló que había ganado la primera batalla, pero no iba a darse por vencido.

─ ¿Iras al Instituto?─ Lo pensé… Sí, quería salir de esta casa cuanto antes. Asentí con la cabeza.─ ¿Quieres que te pase a recoger?.─ Sin pensarlo negué rápidamente con la cabeza; Charlie me mataría si viera que Edward pasaba a por mí… ¿Pero qué importaba que me matara?

Edward se inclino para besar mi frente, pero me corrí. Sin decir nada y evitando que lo viera a la cara, se levanto y salió por la ventana. Note entonces, que mi cuerpo se sacudía de temblores, que mis ojos me escocían y que no podía mover ningún miembro sin sufrir un gran dolor.

Con esfuerzo, doliendo cada parte de mí ser, y ayuda del soporte de la puerta me puse en pie. Tenía tiempo para una ducha, y sin duda la necesitaba con urgencia. Me tome mi tiempo en abrir el placard y sacar la ropa que necesitaba, y luego fui al baño.

No estuve segura como fue que termine sentada en el suelo de la bañera y fregando hasta hacerme daño con la esponja. Lo único que supe, es que al salir no podía respirar regularmente y me dolía todo mucho más que antes.

Colocarme el pantalón, el corpiño, la camiseta y el buzo fue demasiado doloroso. Al final estaba llegando justo con la hora, y debía correr. No me gaste en cepillarme el cabello ni colocarme maquillaje; solo tome el bolso y baje las escaleras tratando de ser lo más precauciona posible.

Creí pasar desapercibida con éxito, hasta que al llegar a la puerta estaba Tomas apoyado con naturaleza en el marco. Temblé cuando me sonrió, se acerco a mí y tomándome de la muñeca me saco de la casa y me metió en su auto. No me trato con delicadeza, sino todo lo contrario. Mi corazón estaba agitado y mi respiración dejaba de existir. Los nervios no ayudaban con mi estado, estaba desesperada, y los pulmones parecían querer cerrarse.

─ Hablaremos de un par de cosas antes de que lleguemos al instituto ¿Me exprese con claridad, Isabella?─ Asentí frenéticamente, y Tomas acelero perdiéndonos en la carretera. Clave la vista en la calle, y al sentir su mano acariciar mi pierna mi cuerpo se tenso y no pude moverme.─ No hablarás con nadie sobre esto ¿Entendido? No sabes de lo que puedo llegar a ser capas cuando estoy furioso. Intenta esconder tus marcas ¿Ok? Lo único que me falta es que alguien piense que en casa te maltratan. Por último, trata de parecer normal ¡Inténtalo, maldita puta! No querrás llamar la atención de nadie. ¿Quedo todo claro?─ El auto freno de golpe, y tarde fue cuando comprendí que había estacionado en el aparcamiento del instituto. Mi respiración de repente fue frenética.

Asentí con la cabeza varias veces, dejándole saber que había comprendido todo. Apretó un poco mi muslo con su mano, y luego la alejo de mi cuerpo. Aproveche ese momento para bajarme, torpemente, del auto.

No mire a nadie, solo corrí con todas las fuerzas que poseía para alejarme lo más rápido posible de aquel auto tan odiado. Mis piernas eran gelatina, y poco faltaba para que se derritieran. Mi error de no mirar el camino me llevo a tropezar contra alguien, haciendo que perdiera el control de mi cuerpo. Grite con fuerza cuando unas manos me sostuvieron por la cintura.

Con movimientos bruscos y desesperados logre soltarme de aquellas manos grandes y seguí corriendo. No sabía cual era mi destino, pero tampoco era algo que me importará.

Y, derepente, todo se detuvo: la corrida, mi corazón, mi respiración. Todo estaba tan fuera de lugar, que solo fui conciente de que Edward me había alcanzado y sacado del medio. Ahora, estábamos en un pasillo sin gente. Sus manos, que estaban entorno a mi cintura, me desesperaban, pero no me moví; no hice nada más que mirarlo através de mis lágrimas.

─ Dios mío, Bella, soy yo.─ Reconocí la voz, y aunque me alivie de que no fuera otro hombre, mi cuerpo no dejó de temblar.─ ¡Calma, cariño! ¿Qué te sucede?

Sentí las caricias en mi cuerpo, como sus manos bajaban y subían por mi espalda. Los recuerdos fueron fuertes, pero estaba fuera de mi dejar de comparar las caricias de las frías manos de Edward con las sudorosas de Tomas. Todo en mí estaba descontrolado.

─ Dios mío, Edward, está fuera de sí. No puedo soportarlo.─ Hablo una voz suave soltando de vez en cuando unos cantos gruñidos.

Las manos de Edward me aferraron más fuerte junto a él.

─ Será mejor que te vayas, Jasper. No puedes controlar sus emociones y huelo sangre de ella, no creo que sea prudente…

¿Sangre? ¡Dios mío! Había olvidado la naturaleza de Edward y sus hermanos… ¡Dios mío!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, y contra todo instinto de supervivencia, en vez de alejarme de él, me pegué más a su cuerpo. Entendí que Edward jamás me haría lo que Tomas había hecho. Ok, quizás no lo entendía, pero sí Edward llegaba a morderme sería mucho mejor que lo pasado en las últimas dos noches.

No supe en que momento Jasper nos dejo solos, no note cuando todos los alumnos pasaban por el pasillo corriendo a las aulas, no me di cuenta cuando Edward me alzó entre sus brazos y me sacó de la escuela. Sólo entendí que estaba en sus brazos, que él me acariciaba con demasiada prudencia y qué aún así me hacía daño en ciertas partes. No noté cuando mis ojos se quedaron secos, ni cuando mi garganta comenzó a pedir aire. No noté absolutamente nada más que el frío del cuerpo de Edward…

… Pero me gustaba ese frío, era lo que lo hacía tan distinto a Tomas. A diferencia de él, Edward no tenía las manos sudorosas y el cuerpo caliente, y era algo que sin duda ahora agradecía más que nunca.

Cuando sus brazos me dejaron sobre el cuero del Volvo, inevitablemente mi cuerpo volvió a temblar. Quise llorar, gritar y sacar todas las imágenes de mi mente, cuando al alejarme de Edward volví a recordar como Tomas jugaba con mi cuerpo y mi padre permitía aquello.

─ Dios mío, Bella, por favor, calma.─ Me urgió Edward cuando encendió el motor y con un movimiento feroz nos sacó del instituto.─ Ya, nena, sólo será un tramo corto. ─ Me sentí desgraciada al oír la voz de Edward tan desesperada. Y por un momento, tan sólo un segundo, pensé que se lo merecía. Pensé que gracias a que él había tardado en regresar a mí Tomas había hecho lo que hizo, pensé que era todo por su culpa. Pero no era tan despiadada, y el pensamiento sólo duro un momento fugaz que se reemplazo por la culpa de haber pensado aquello.

Alcé las piernas y me abracé con fuerza. No controlaba mi cuerpo, mucho menos mis pensamientos. Todo estaba saliéndose de lugar, todo era como la primera noche.

Gritos. Oscuridad. Jadeos de afuera. Llanto. Dolor. Golpes.

─ ¡Por favor, Bella!─ Escuché a lo lejos, intenté alejarme de unas manos que intentaban tomarme.─ ¡Por favor, cariño, te haces daño! ¡Bella, Dios mío, Bella soy yo! ¡Soy Edward!

Negué violentamente la cabeza en varios momentos, quería que los recuerdos se fueran, quería que todo sólo hubiera sido una muy mala pesadilla. Pero se fueron cuando Edward me alzó en sus brazos nuevamente, cuando me acarició y me susurró palabras de consuelo.

Escuche muchas voces a lo lejos, escándalos, movimientos descontrolados, pero no supe donde estaba. No separé nunca mi rostro del torso de Edward, ni me anime a abrir mis ojos. Sólo llore, las lágrimas volvían. Me dolía la cabeza de tanto llorar, cada vez respiraba menos.

El frío dejo mi cuerpo para ser reemplazado por algo incomodó. Grite, desesperada por la falta de tacto de mi vampiro. Aunque él sostenía mi mano, no estaba tranquila. No sabía que estaba sucediendo, y por más que mis ojos estaban abiertos las lágrimas se encargaban de que no viera nada.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido unos segundos después. Sentí un ligero pinchazo en mi brazo, seguí gritando, pero las defensas me estaban bajando. Deje de luchar, no me importaba el futuro si éste era capas de quitar el dolor que me tenía prisionera.

Y sin guerra, me entregué. Dejaría que la anterior _Bella_se perdiera, que naciera otra. Una _Bella_que no sintiera nada, que no respirará. Por ello, caí en las sombras.

**Love The Way You Lie**

**.**

**.**

_Solo voy a quedarme ahí y verme quemar_

_Pero está bien, porque me gusta como duele_

_Pero está bien, porque me gusta como mientes._

**.**

**Eminem & Rihana.**

**.**

Todo era un escándalo, desde su puesto alejado de todo ser viviente, observaba como enfermeras y doctores corrían escandalizados. Gritos, llantos, desesperación. Todo estaba fuera de control, pero a pesar de todo el disturbio él sólo podía concentrarse en la habitación de urgencias número treinta y cinco.

Su ser estaba completamente muerto, no podía creer cómo había descuidado tanto a la única persona que realmente le importaba. Desde la primera noche él había sospechado lo sucedido, había descubierto que las heridas de Bella no eran sólo superficiales. No, él no era tonto en ese sentido, pero tampoco era lo suficientemente inteligente como para averiguar quién le había hecho algo tan atroz a Bella.

Se maldecía y jamás podría perdonarse por lo que había dejado que sucediera. No había querido ausentarse tanto tiempo, y por más que la razón por la que lo había hecho tenía una explicación coherente, no era excusa. Tan preocupado estaba por la salud de Bella, no sólo la física sino la mental, que poco pensaba en buscar al causante de tantas desdichas. Pero, Edward no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo correr, tenía sospechas de quién podría haber sido, casi estaba seguro, sólo necesitaba una confirmación para hacerlo sufrir más de lo que jamás nadie lo había hecho. Pero no era el momento, al menos no mientras Bella permanecía inconciente en una sala de urgencias.

Carlisle, su padre, se encargaba de contarle todo lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de aquella condenada habitación del hospital. Pero no prestaba atención al relato, sólo podía lamentarse por todo lo que Bella estaba sufriendo gracias a él.

¡¿Por qué diablos tuvo que quedarse a ayudar a Jasper a recobrar el control de su sed? ¿¡Por qué ayudo a Emmett y a Rosalie a buscar un rastro de una posible amenaza!

¿Por qué ¡Maldita sea! No había vuelto con Bella en unas horas como se lo había prometido?

Ahora jamás podría recuperar a la Bella que antes era, quedaría marcada toda su vida tal y como lo hizo Rosalie después de su muerte. Era algo que no se podría superar, un peso que debía cargar hasta la eternidad. Y sí antes estaba poco convencido de convertirla, ahora mucho más. Jamás la condenaría a semejante infierno, el día que ella desapareciera del mundo de los vivo, él también lo haría.

Más horas pasaban, y noticias no hallaba. De noche ya era, y nadie reclamaba por Bella. Habían llamado a Charlie, pero no quiso ir a verla, sólo exigió que regresara a la casa en cuanto pudiera. Carlisle trataba de sostenerlo, de hacer que Edward no perdiera los estribos, pero poco podía hacer si su mente se concentraba en sus parientes.

Pasó Jasper a ver como estaba Bella, pero así como había llegado, Edward se deshizo de él. Luego, Emmett donde la escena se repitió. Quería estar sólo, pero también necesitaba apoyo.

Pasear por la sala de espera se había convertido en su deporte favorito, mantenía su mente en blanco para no tener que escuchar nada que lo haría entrar a la habitación a la fuerza. Debía controlarse, no podía dejar que descubrieran lo que era, no podía hacerle eso a Bella.

Fue Carlisle quien en brazos se la dio, a hurtadillas de todos, cuando el hospital se calmó. Sosteniéndola como cual porcelana fina, Edward la cargó y observó. Su rostro que pasivo parecía por los analgésicos que le habían inyectado, contenía algunos puntos que poco se veía.

Después de cien años de no querer llorar, y no extrañar aquella manía humana, Edward deseó hacerlo. Ver a Bella en ese estado, frágil, muerta, había partido su duro corazón que por perdido había dado.

Aunque no quería dejarla nuevamente en casa de Charlie, resistió las ganas y cumplió con su deber. Carlisle tendría las pruebas sobre quién habría abusado de Bella tan sólo en doce horas… Horas que a Edward le resultarían eternas, horas que debía pensar en cualquier cosa menos en como se vengaría.

Esperar los resultados era una simple formalidad, Edward y Carlisle no necesitaban los estudios para saber quien había sido, pero tampoco lo sabían a ciencia cierta, sino que era una _maldita_ suposición.

Corrió y corrió por las calles desiertas de Forks con Bella desmayada en sus brazos, ni siquiera la velocidad la hacía despertar de su profundo sueño. Por un lado Edward agradecía aquello, Bella necesitaba un descanso tanto físico como mental, pero por otro lado estaba desesperado por saber todo.

Se sorprendió al oír dos mentes en la casa de Bella. No mentes humanas, unas mentes que conocía a la perfección. Se dirigió a ellas, como si nada, como si Bella sólo fuese una mochila de viaje.

─ Lamento no haber soportado más.─ Hablo Jasper antes de que la figura de Edward se reflejará frente a ellos.

─ ¿Cómo esta?─ Preguntó a su vez Emmett.

Edward no se sorprendió ante la falta de Rosalie, por lo que simplemente paso por alto aquel hecho.

─ No hay culpa, Jasper.─ Acarició el cabello de Bella con suavidad,─ No estoy seguro, después de que se desmayó Carlisle tuvo que sedarla para que no soñará.

─ Lo esta llevando mejor de lo que se espera.─ Comentó Jasper.─ La carga de emociones que tiene mataría a cualquiera, hay que hacer que se relaje o simplemente no será capas de seguir adelante.

A Edward el golpeó le resultó duro, pero sabía que su hermano tenía razón. Ni él mismo lo habría soportado, Bella estaba haciendo demasiado esfuerzo por seguir adelante, y no sabía que tan bueno era eso para ella. De cualquier forma, él estaba allí para protegerla…

…Aunque esperaba hacerlo mejor de lo que lo había hecho. Jamás se lo perdonaría, nunca volvería a vivir en paz.

─ Estaré con ella, no dejaré que haga algo estúpido.─ Hablo Edward dando por sanjada la conversación. Giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a trepar hacía la ventana de la habitación de Bella.

─ Esme vendrá mañana a ver como esta… Rosalie lo siente mucho.─ No volvió a oír a sus hermanos, y agradeció el momento de intimidad.

Prestó suma atención a los ruidos de la casa, mientras recostaba a Bella en su cama y la cambiaba de ropa. Su padre aún no había llegado y Tomas estaba durmiendo, al parecer, así horas. Apretó sus manos en puños, se sentía frustrado al no poder hacer nada teniéndolo tan cerca, pero lo había prometido: no haría nada estúpido.

Pasadas eran las cuatro de la madrugada cuando al fin hubo vida en la casa de Bella. Los golpes desenfrenados en la puerta de su cuarto, hizo que se despertará y Edward desapareciera al instante.

Bella tardó en levantarse, el cuerpo le pesaba y se sentía desorientada. Por otro lado, Edward ya le había pedido a Jasper que lo ayudará. Quizás no podía intervenir en persona, pero Jasper se ocuparía de que Charlie no le pusiera una mano encima.

Estuvo atento a cada movimiento de la humana, desde que se bajo de la cama hasta que llego a la puerta y retrocedió varios pasos hacía atrás al ver a su padre.

─ ¡Maldita, hija de puta!.─ Vociferó frente a ella, Edward rezó para que Jasper se apurará.─ ¿Qué pensabas al ir al hospital? ¿Quieres que todo el mundo se enteré de lo perra que eres? ¿Acaso deseas que tu hermano se vea como un maldito violador?

Se escuchó un sollozo agonizado escapar de los labios de Bella, quién tartamudeó varias veces antes de poder hablar con claridad.

─ ¡Lo siento, lo siento! No sé como llegue al hospital, me desmaye, no sabía… De verdad, no sabía ¡Lo siento!

Charlie se acercó un paso más acorralándola contra la pared. Edward estaba a punto de entrar, hasta que sintió compañía fuera de la habitación. Jasper se veía lívido, usando todo su don para que Charlie no tocará a su hija.

─ ¡Eres una desagradecida! Te damos de comer, un lugar donde vivir ¿Y así nos pagas?─ Esa voz no era de Charlie, sino de su esposa que estaba en la puerta disfrutando de la escena.─ Tomas no hizo nada más que reclamar un poco de paga por todo lo que te damos. No sé porque haces tanto escándalo, todo el mundo tiene sexo.

─ Marie, no te metas.─ Hablo Charlie.─ Bella entenderá que acá no se puede jugar.

─ Apúrate, Jasper, que no la toque.─ suplicó Edward hablando casi en silencio.

Jasper se concentro más en su tarea y con grandeza, Charlie sintiéndose confundido, tomo del brazo a su esposa y salió de la habitación de su hija azotando la puerta.

Segundos, segundos tardó Edward en entrar en la habitación, pero Bella ya se había derrumbado, llorando desconsolada en el suelo. Lucho varias veces para poder alzarla, no fue tarea fácil, pero una vez en sus brazos Bella comenzó a calmarse.

Edward ya no necesitaba de los resultados para comprobar lo que era obvio. Ya no necesitaba nada más que una muy buena venganza y consuelo.

Más que nada consuelo. Para él, para Bella. Un consuelo que no podrían conseguir de forma tan sencilla como la venganza. Un consuelo que quizás les costaría la eternidad.

Miró a Bella como si su vida dependiera de ello, por otro lado ella parecía sentirse igual.

─ No dejaré que vuelvan a lastimarte.─ Juró, aunque ya era tarde, porque el daño ya había sido hecho.─ Jamás volveré a dejarte.

─ No podrás evitarlo.─ Bella susurro, su voz ronca y casi fantasmal, Edward no pudo entender como esa voz tan muerta salía de un ser como ella.─ Irás de caza, Tomás lo sabrá… No podré… No devuelta…

Los temblores volvieron a apoderarse de su cuerpo. Edward odio que justo ese fin de semana las cosas se hubieran complicado. Odio a sus hermanos, su necesidad de sed, su incapacidad al haberla dejado sin protección. Simplemente se odio con furia.

─ No quise dejarte. El plan era volver pronto… Las cosas se complicaron, no quise que esto pasara… Lo siento tanto, Bella.

Los sollozos fueron lo único que se oyeron por un tiempo en la habitación. Unos con lágrimas, y otros secos; pero sollozos al fin.

─ No voy a soportarlo.

Y eso fue lo último que escucho salir de los labios de Bella hasta que fue muy entrada la madrugada. Los sueños, esos sueños que no solo atormentaban la frágil figura de Bella, llegaron. Edward tardó en poder calmarla, parecía poseída, gritando y llorando sin poder despertarse.

Viéndola en ese estado, tomó su celular y llamó a Emmett. No iba a ponerse a pensar en los distintos escenarios, en las consecuencias. No haría falta nada, ellos podrían encargarse de esos problemas con solo mover los dedos, pero lo que no podían dejar pasar era dejar con vida a Tomás.

─ Rosalie ha pensado los métodos. Estaremos ahí en mes de diez minutos, no dejáremos que Tomás salga ileso de esto.

La llamada se cortó y Edward volvió a concentrarse en el rostro de su ángel. Corrió con suavidad los cabellos que cubrían su cara, y acarició sus mejillas con lentitud memorizando cada facción.

No sólo Rosalie había planeado todo, sino que él también. Un día, un día tardarían en sacar a Bella se esa casa y acabar con la vida de Tomás.

Un día, pero un día era demasiado tiempo y Edward no fue conciente de ello hasta muy tarde.

**Breaking The Habit**

**.**

**.**

_Espero que al menos mi historia, _

_No quede solo en la memoria, _

_Y traiciona nuestra trayectoria, _

_Que no se repita jamás este cuento._

**.**

**El Porta & Norikko.**

**.**

Llorar era todo lo que hacía durante la noche. Edward no se apartaba de su lado, pero de alguna manera ella deseaba que lo hiciera. Se sentía muerta, sin ninguna esperanza para poder seguir adelante, sin ninguna motivación para vivir. Era como si su corazón ya no reconociera el amor que sentía por Edward o siquiera por el recuerdo de su difunta madre. Bella había perdido toda la sensibilidad de las emociones, lo había perdido todo con aquella noche en la que Tomas se metió dentro de ella sin su consentimiento.

Casi no había dormido en la noche, y las veces que se había despertado Edward siempre estaba hablando en voz baja y rápida; no sabía con quien, ni donde, ni lo que decía, pero tampoco era como si le importará.

Cuando la luz se empezó a asomar por la ventana, Bella sabía que tenía tomar una decisión rápida. No quería volver a ver la luz del sol, y para eso solo había una opción. Nada raro, simple y sencillo, pero Bella jamás había hecho algo parecido y no estaba preparada para ello.

Edward solo le dio espacio para que fuera al baño, pero incluso en ese momento ella sabía que él seguía en la habitación. Mientras se duchaba las imágenes de las noches con Tomas se repetían en su mente, y sin que se diera cuenta, Bella frotaba con fuerza la esponja sobre ciertas partes de su cuerpo. Cuando apago la ducha estuvo un tiempo viendo como la sangre, que caía de sus heridas recién hechas, desaparecía con el agua.

Estaba terminando de envolverse con la toalla cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpe y mostró a un Edward totalmente preocupado. Ella, por su parte, dejo de respirar y apretó con más fuerzas la toalla sobre su cuerpo.

─ ¿Qué te has hecho, Bella?─ Preguntó Edward dando un paso en el baño, pero sin acercarse demasiado a ella. Bella no respondió solo lo miró asustada; esa mirada dañaba a Edward, pero en ese momento no lo demostró.─ Huelo la sangre, Bella. ¿Qué hiciste?

Y ella solo pudo balbucear un par de palabras sin sentidos antes de caer al regular llanto. Edward no quiso presionarla más, y estaba a punto de abrazarla, cuando ella lo hecho de allí. Edward obedeció sin querer alterarla más, pero no estaba seguro de lo que Bella haría, por lo que salió de allí y cerró la puerta con suavidad para luego apoyarse en ella y controlar con su oído cada moviendo que daba.

Bella era bruta con todo. Edward tomó el tiempo de cuanto tardo en sepillarse los dientes, y parecía que habían sido casi cuatro veces más de lo que antes tardaba. Se secaba el cuerpo con fuerza y, más de un gemido escapo de sus labios cuando la toalla rozaba las heridas. Tropezó un par de veces cuando se estaba cambiando y tiró de con el sepillo, hasta quitarle un par de dientes, mientras se peinaba el cabello.

Cuando finalmente salió del baño, se veía fatal. Edward le ordenó que esperara a que Jasper llegará antes de bajar y enfrentarse a su familia por un tiempo. Bella no asintió ni negó, se dejo caer en la cama y esperó. Edward se sentó al pie de ella, sin mirarla, con los ojos puestos en la ventana.

Jasper no tardó demasiado, para la desgracia de ella. Bella ni siquiera lo miró, ni hablo, cuando lo escucho llegar, tomó su bolso y bajó. Edward no intentó excusarse por ella con su hermano, Jasper mejor que nadie sabía por lo que Bella estaba pasando. Ambos vampiros se movieron con sigilo por la casa, nadie los vio ni los vería.

Para suerte de Tomas, él se había ido antes de que llegará Jasper, de lo contrario Edward no se habría controlado.

Bella estaba en la cocina, sentada en la meza junto a Charlie y su esposa; ambos la estaban ignorando con creces y Bella no sabía si agradecer por ello o llorar con ganas. La única que de verdad se sentía terrible y trataba de cuidarla, era el ama de llaves que estaba tratando de que Bella comiera al menos una rodaja de pan antes de irse al instituto. Antes de lograrlo, Charlie le ordeno que dejará a su hija en paz, que ella se merecía lo que estaba pasando.

Desde otro lado de la casa, Jasper en vez de usar su don para calmar la ira de los padres de Bella, lo uso para controlar a su hermano que ante ese comentario quería ir a matar a dos de los cuatro humanos que había en la cocina.

Y finalmente, Bella se levanto de la mesa, tomó su mochila y salió de la casa. Antes de que llegará a monovolumen, Edward estaba al mando del volante y a lo lejos se veía a Jasper marcharse.

La incomodidad entre ellos se había hecho algo común en esos días, Bella no le habló y Edward no intentó que lo hiciera. En el instituto, nadie la miraba igual. Quizás la noticia no había sido pública gracias a la intervención de sus padres, pero el rumor corrían y todos sabían que algo no iba bien con Isabella Swan. Por otro lado, Tomas no apareció por el instituto aunque nadie sospechará que él era la causo del dolor de su hermanastra. Edward estaba empezando a pensar que Tomas sabía más de lo que parecía y que no era ningún idiota al no cruzarse por el camino de alguno de los cuatro hermanos vampiros.

Rosalie había sido la más difícil de contener. Quería correr a buscar a Tomas y romperlo en pedacitos, sin importar el plan que había planeado con Emmett para matar a Tomas. Pero, también, deseaba golpear a Bella. Quizás ella no tenía la culpa de lo que le había pasado, pero sí de cómo lo estaba sobrellevando. Y aunque nadie la escuchaba, Rosalie se la pasaba gritando que si Isabella continuaba de esa forma no volvería a ver la luz del día.

Pero sí que la vio, Bella se seguía levantando por las mañanas y yendo al colegio. Edward seguía estando a su lado aunque ella no lo quisiera, Jasper continuaba yendo todas las mañanas a la mansión Swan para controlar a Charlie y, Emmett y Rosalie seguían conteniéndose de matar a Tomas hasta que no fuera el momento apropiado.

Fueron días oscuros, de pocas palabras y muchas emociones. Edward ya no sabía que hacer para calmar a Bella. La auto-heridas continuaron, los llantos en la noche y las pesadillas infinitas que solo Edward podía calmar mientras ella no lo apartara.

Isabella ya había tomado una decisión y estaba dispuesta a llevarla a cabo, solamente estaba esperando al momento perfecto.

Una mañana de septiembre, ya cerca de su cumpleaños, Bella se había preparado. Edward estaba leyendo en la mecedora de su cuarto cuando ella entró en el baño. Edward no lo había notado, pero en sus bolsillos había un trozo de vidrió y un par de pastillas. Hacía días que Bella estaba tomando pastillas antidepresivas que había conseguido una tarde en la farmacia mientras Edward compraba vendas para sus heridas. Pero tomarlas todos los días, y más de una vez al día, había sido solo parte del plan para ese momento.

Colocó el pestillo y prendió la ducha. No se desnudo, ni fingió hacerlo, aún sabiendo que Edward controlaba todos sus movimientos. Bella simplemente abrió el brasco de pastillas y lo vació en su boca, tragarlas le fue complicado, pero con un poco de agua lo logró. Y mirándose en el espejo, recordando cada detalle de las noches en las que Tomas la había tocado, odiándose a sí misma por la debilidad de su alma y la poca fuerza de voluntad; Bella sacó de su bolsillo un pedazo de vidrió afilado.

No miró sus movimientos, con sus dedos encontró el camino de sus venas y con el vidrió las rozó. Tardó en juntar la fuerza que necesitaba, y mientras su rostro desaparecía del espejo a causa de las lágrimas, clavo el vidrió entre sus venas rápidamente para no poder echarse atrás.

Y lo último que escuchó fue zumbido que hicieron sus oídos cuando su cabeza golpeó con el piso. Pensaba que el dolor iba a desaparecer, que ya no iba a tener que vivir más con esa carga. Pero lo que había planeado para que fuera una vía de escape, se volvió en algo eterno y el dolor se incrementó cuando sintió que algo filoso se apoderaba de su cuello.

.

Emmett y Rosalie estaban preparados para la acción; Jasper estaba junto a ellos haciendo el mayor esfuerzo. Sólo faltaba Edward, que parecía no querer llegar. Rosalie estaba maldiciendo en silencio por no poder actuar rápidamente y terminar con todo ese lío; y silenciosamente sus hermanos la apoyaban en el sentimiento. Pero no podían hacerlo sin Edward, y lo sabían, porque en realidad era él quien tenía que vengarse, a él le correspondía terminar con todo.

Pero en esos momentos él estaba preocupado por Bella, y era difícil que se apartará de su lado. No lo culpaban, sólo Jasper podía comprender con exactitud lo que estaba pasando, y no era nada fácil.

Pero, tarde o no, Edward llegó a reunirse con ellos. Se ocultaron en las sombras de la habitación hasta que el momento llegará. Marie y Charles iban a salir a una gala esa noche y la casa quedaría sola para ellos. Habían esperado ese día con ansias, y no estaban dispuestos a que esperar otra oportunidad como esa.

Edward estaba demasiado ansioso, quería acabar con ese dolor de cabeza lo más rápido posible para poder regresar pronto a la mansión. Pero al parecer el tiempo estaba en su contra y la espera se hacía eterna.

Jasper estaba a punto de golpear a Edward para que se calmara, cuando finalmente la señal llego. Pasos sobre las escaleras, aquella esencia repugnante y esos pensamientos pecaminosos. Y el tiempo que antes Edward tanto había padecido, ahora era el comienzo de un juego que tendría un solo ganador.

Cuando Tomas encendió la luz y cerró la puerta, se dio inicio a la partida. Antes siquiera girar para verlos, Rosalie corrió a su lado y trabo la puerta. Tomas jadeó ante el ruido pero no la vio moverse hasta allí, y mucho menos volver a su lugar. Pero Tomas pareció no importarle demasiado y se encamino hacía la cama.

Estaban a punto de llamar su atención, pero Tomas fue más rápido y fue él quien los sorprendió con sus palabras.

─ Sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que llegarán. A decir verdad, creí que vendrían antes. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que paso todo. ¿Cómo esta Isabella? ¿Cuánto hace ya que se fue? ¿Un semana, quizás dos?

Emmett y Jasper sostuvieron a Edward para que no se lanzará sobre él y arruinara el perfecto plan. Rosalie, siendo la única libre se interpuso en su camino con una sonrisa que no prometía nada bueno.

─ Que pena que no nos hubieras avisado antes que querías que te visitáramos, estoy segura de que habríamos hecho lo posible para acudir lo antes posible.

En Tomas, aunque permanecía sin reaccionar, el miedo apareció en sus ojos. Rosalie se rió por descubrir el poder que tenía con solo estar cerca de él.

─ Doy fe de ello.─ Susurro Tomas.

─ Sólo tengo una pregunta antes de empezar la diversión, ¿por qué?

Rosalie alzo la mano para acariciarle la cara, pero él se la corrió. No fue su mejor idea, ya que aunque fuera un juego Rosalie no estaba para nada de buen humor para las trampas. Por eso, con un movimiento sagas, Rosalie lanzó a Tomas contra una pared y dejo que cayera con fuerza sobre el suelo.

─ Tranquila, Rose, no queremos que se termine pronto.

Ella solo asintió, y junto a Emmett se detuvieron frente a Tomas.

─ Creo que te ha hecho una pregunta, sería cortés que la contestarás cuanto antes.─ Aunque la voz de Emmett era amable y tranquila, sus acciones no lo eran y para hacerle entender a Tomas que no estaba preguntando sino ordenando, piso con fuerza el tobillo de él hasta que se escucho que lo había quebrado. Tomas hizo una mueca de dolor, pero no aulló como habían esperado.

─ Porque era justo lo que se merecía.

Rosalie carcajeó.

─ ¿Enserio esa es toda tu defensa? ¿Qué violarla, qué tocarla contra su voluntad, era algo que se merecía? Cariño, si quieres jugar, tendrás que pensar en algo mejor que eso.

Tomas grito cuando Rosalie, sin ser nada compasiva, lo pateó con todas sus fuerzas en las costillas.

─ No tengo una defensa, simplemente quería tener sexo con ella y no me importaba a que preció…

─ ¿Cómo supiste lo nuestro? ¿Cómo sabes lo que somos?─ Jasper interrumpió en el momento justo. No porque quería evitar que lo matarán antes de tiempo, sino porque no quería que Tomas se llevará a la tumba ese secreto.

─ ¿No es obvio?─ Lo miró directamente a él, casi como si no notará la presencia de Edward a su lado.─ Los he estado observando todos estos años. No sé lo que son y quizás no me interesé, pero no son humanos y no quería ningún tipo de problemas con ustedes.

─ Aún así los tuviste.─ Hablo por primera vez desde las sombras Edward.

─ No tenía ninguna intensión, fuiste tu quien se atravesó en mi camino.

Y eso fue lo último que dijo en toda la noche. Edward se acercó a el golpeó su rostro, hundiéndole la nariz hasta el fondo. Todo lo que se oyó en aquella habitación fueron ruidos de huesos rotos y gritos agónicos. Pero Tomas no suplicó en ningún momento a que se detuvieran o que lo perdonarán, sabía que de hacerlo nadie lo oiría.

Edward dejó que no solo descuartizaran por dentro, sino que Jasper y Emmett se dieron el lujo de morderlo. Jasper fue el único que probó de su sangre, Emmett se arrepintió al instante por dos razones: no quería probar y después arriesgarse a no volver a tener el autocontrol para contenerse de la sangre humana; y la otra, porque no quería nada de él en su sistema.

Finalmente, y con un último golpe, Edward destrozó su corazón. Desde a fuera, la escena era aterradora, pero ninguno de los cuatro vampiros se sentían culpables por lo cometido.

Rosalie se encargo de que nada estuviera fuera de lugar, mientras que los demás volvían a casa con prisas. Tenías que salir de Forks, no podían darse el lujo de que los culparán por ello. Es decir, todos sabían que Edward había mantenido una relación con la desaparecida Isabella Swan, y también todos rumoreaban que Tomas se había encargado de deshacerse de ella. No sería ningún trabajo para la policía pensar que Edward habría querido vengarse. Aunque las heridas de Tomas no eran capaces de hacer por un humano promedio, los policías no harían mucho revuelo con total de quitarse el caso de encima.

Edward, al llegar a la mansión, termino de empacar las pocas cosas que quedaban para poder desaparecer de allí en tiempo record. Carlisle había presentado su renuncia en el hospital hacía una semana, y para el pueblo de Forks los Cullen pertenecían al pasado. Pero esas suposición dejaría de ser creíble cuando la policía fuera a buscarlos y viera que ellos aún no se habían marchado. Entonces, si eso sucedía, estaban en problemas.

Toda la familia se encontraba abajo, con todo lo necesario para la partida, listos para irse lejos de ese pueblo de mala muerte.

Edward estaba guardando un par de CD's que no estaba dispuesto a abandonar, cuando una voz lo hizo tensarse en su lugar.

─ No podemos irnos.─ Edward se giró y no creía lo que sus ojos veían.─ No podemos irnos lejos de Forks.

Quizás no entendía las palabras o era que no estaba prestando atención a ello, la cuestión era que no le encontraba sentido. Aun así no era capas de negarle nada, y sino podían irse lejos de ese maldito pueblo, entonces no lo harían. Pero antes de eso, él tenía que constatar que lo que estaba viendo era real y estúpidamente pregunto:

─ ¿Bella?

─ No puedes alejarme demasiado de aquí, Edward.

**Epílogo**

**.**

**Let it Be**

**.**

Y en mis horas de oscuridad  
Ella se queda delante de mí  
Diciendo sabias palabras  
Déjalo estar  
Déjalo estar, déjalo estar  
Déjalo estar, déjalo estar  
Susurrando sabias palabras  
Déjalo estar

**.**

**Let It Be,- The Beatles. **

**.**

_**Marzo, 2006.**_

No estaba seguro de porque había aceptado esta locura, pero después de treinta y cuatro años por fin había aceptado la petición de Bella. Las cosas no habían sido fácil desde la transformación de Bella y, más que nada, para nuestra relación. Cuando nos tuvimos que ir, acepte quedarnos en algún pueblo cerca por ella, pero aún así ella me odiaba por haberla sacado de Forks. Nunca comprendí su obsesión por este pueblo, por mi parte no quería volver, y no me entraba en la cabeza como ella sí quería después de todo lo que había vivido aquí.

Hacía ya años que Marie y Charlie habían fallecido, pero aún así el pueblo mantenía los recuerdos. Aunque Bella había mejorado demasiado, no estaba seguro de lo bien que se podía sentir. El hecho de haber sabido que su padre ni siquiera le rindió homenaje al desaparecer, la había destrozado aún más.

Tardó años en perdonarme el que la hubiera convertido, pero ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera cuando entre al baño y la vi casi muerta? ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué la dejará morir desangrada y con una sobredosis? En ese momento no lo había pensado, solo había actuado. Era verdad que jamás habría deseado este camino para ella, no quería condenarla, pero en ese momento en lo único que pensé fue en que no quería perderla.

Rosalie se había encargado de reprocharle la estupidez que había hecho al intentar quitarse la vida, pero yo no era como mi hermana y no podía culparla por sus elecciones. Pero el único que la pudo hacer entrar en razón, fue Jasper.

Durante casi cinco años sufrí al ver como Bella salía adelante con la ayuda de él y no con la mía. Sufría al ver como ella me apartaba y me quería lejos, pero a él lo dejaba entrar en su interior y tratar de ayudarla. Quizás era porque tenían una conexión a base de sus don, o porque Jasper era el mejor en esos caso, pero el hecho era que no me acostumbraba a la relación que habían formado. Realmente él parecía su hermano mayor y ella su hermanita preferida; y a pesar de eso, de saber como era su relación, había veces que sentía unos celos enormes e infundados por ello.

Pero los problemas que al principio tuve con Bella, se fueron corrigiendo. Ahora estábamos casado hacía más de veinte años y nuestra relación mejoraba cada día. Podría decir que era sumamente feliz y que ella también conmigo, pero había días en los que notaba que Bella jamás podría volver a ser esa humana que había conocido hacía treinta y cuatro años juntos en el instituto de Forks. Bella había pasado por mucho, y aunque estaba saliendo adelante, había marcas que no se irían. Rosalie no había cerrado las heridas, y Bella tampoco lo haría.

─ ¿En qué piensas, cariño?─ Susurro Bella en mi oído cuando se lanzó sobre la cama detrás de mi espalda. Con una sonrisa, me giré a verla.

─ En ti.

─ Por tu expresión lo deduje solita. ¿Pero qué cosa?

Bella quizás no podía leer la mente, pero su don era demasiado parecido al de Jasper, y no necesitaba ser psíquica para saber que algo no estaba bien conmigo.

─ ¿Estas segura que Forks es lo que quieres?

Bella borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

─ Sí, es exactamente lo que quiero. Jamás debimos de habernos ido, o al menos no yo.

─ Es que no lo comprendo. ¿Por qué Forks? Tienes el mundo a tu merced, y quieres volver a este pueblo.

Suspiró. Esta charla la habíamos tenido más de una vez, pero es que seguía sin comprenderla. ¿Quién quería remover viejas heridas? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en regresar al lugar donde todo pasó? No lo entendía y jamás lo haría aunque ella me lo explicase hasta con diagramas.

─ Ya hemos hablado de esto, Edward. Simplemente no puedo alejarme de Forks, a veces no es bueno evitar las cosas. Lo que sucedió en el pasado jamás podré cambiarlo, pero Forks no tiene la culpa.

Suspiré, cansado y sin defensa que valiera la pena. De cualquier forma ya estábamos allí, Carlisle tenía trabajo y nosotros estábamos anotados en el instituto.

─ Realmente me gustaría ir a dar una vuelta, ¿Qué te parece?

Sonreí, cuando noté el cuidado con el que había hablado. No quería que se sintiera incomoda conmigo, sin importar la situación. La besé suavemente en los labios antes de ponerme de pie y ofrecerle la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

─ Será un placer, milady, escoltarla en su paseo.

Ella rió, despejando todo mal rato de nosotros. Acepto la mano y, sin soltarla, bajamos las escaleras para salir. Estábamos en la misma casa que hacía treinta y cuatro años atrás. Y estando lejos del centro de Forks, deberíamos haber ido en auto hasta allí; pero antes de que cogiera las llaves del Volvo, Bella ya había comenzado a correr.

Había veces, veces como esas, que Bella parecía ser esa niña feliz que alguna vez había sido. No solía preocuparle el hecho de ser un vampiro ahora e incluso parecía disfrutar de su condición.

Caminamos por las calles de Forks, muchas cosas habían cambiado con el tiempo, pero otras seguían allí, quizás más deterioradas o remodeladas, pero ahí estaban. Sin darme cuenta y dejándome distraer por Bella, que sabía que lo estaba haciendo a propósito, llegamos a un lugar donde querría haber evitado con todas mis ganas.

Nos detuvimos frente a una mansión, su mansión. Estaba vieja, abandonada. Aún seguían las cintas de restricción frente a ella. La historia se había convertido en una leyenda en Forks, y la casa solía decirse que llevaba una maldición. Bella había venido preparada para oír la historia que seguramente alguien le contaría. Nadie sospecharía que Bella era la Isabella de la historia.

Apreté su mano para hacerle notar que estaba con ella. Tomó dos grandes bocanadas de aire como sí aún fuera humana, y tiró de mi para entrar en la mansión. No se detuvo en ningún lugar de la planta baja, fue directo a las escaleras. Sabía a donde se dirigía y quizás quería recuperar algunas pertenencias.

Al abrir la puerta de la que alguna vez había sido su recamara, los dos nos quedamos sin habla. Al parecer Charlie no había perdido el tiempo. Ya no había rastros de la habitación de Bella, era como si jamás hubiese estado allí. Era como un cuarto de estudio o algo así. Apoyé mis manos en los hombros de Bella, mientras ella aún observaba atónita la habitación cubierta de muebles con sabanas blancas arriba.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos allí parado, pero cuando finalmente Bella salió de allí no esperaba que fuera a la habitación de Tomas. En ella la puerta estaba llena de cintas de restricción. Bella ni siquiera se percato de ella, y abrió la puerta. El olor que salía de allí era matador, la sangre de Tomas seguía en el suelo y los muebles de allí eran los únicos en toda la casa que no estaban cubiertos de sabanas.

─ ¿Qué tenía él qué lo querían, Edward? ¿Qué les hice yo para que me condenaran?

Fue la tristeza de su voz la que me hizo recordar aquellos días oscuros. Jamás tendría las respuestas a esas preguntas, porque tampoco lo comprendía. Pero en algo se confundía Bella, ellos no la habían condenado, había sido yo. Yo la había convertido, yo la había obligado a cargar con ese peso por toda la eternidad.

Cuando salimos de la mansión Swan era la madrugada. Bella ya no estaba tan desanimada como al principio, aún así nada era fácil. Mis brazos estaba sobre sus hombros e íbamos caminando por el pueblo desierto a paso humano.

─ ¿Sabes? A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, estoy segura de que nada más sucederá en Forks.

─ ¿A qué te refieres?

─ Quizás no sea el pueblo el culpable de todo lo que viví; pero es una parte de mi que jamás podré cambiar. Lo que sí puede cambiar es lo que va a suceder en estos próximos años, estoy segura de que algo bueno nos espera.

No tuve el valor de replicar, Bella realmente parecía convencida de ella y ¿Quién era yo para quitarle la esperanza? Si ella pensaba que algo bueno pasaría, lo mejor era pensar que era verdad. Habían sido años duros, y lo seguirían siendo, pero no podíamos encerrarnos en el pasado, teníamos que seguir adelante y la proposición de Bella era bueno.

─ ¿Preparado para regresar al instituto? Jasper iba a pasar por allí para anotarnos.─ Hizo una mueca.─ Aún sigue sin gustarme le hecho de tener que volver a cursarlo. Prefiero no hacer nada en toda la eternidad.

Solté una carcajada fuerte y la abrace contra mí. En ese momento comprendía que Bella tenía razón; el problema no era Forks, ni ningún lugar. Bella siempre sería ella, con sus altibajos, con sus traumas, con su rechazo al instituto y con sus maneras infantiles. Forks no cambiaría a mi Bella, ella siempre sería la misma de la que me había enamorado hacía treinta y cuatro años atrás.

Como ella decía, era el inicio de un cambio para nuestras vidas, y el primer paso estaba en que dejará que Bella decidirá su propio destino, que la dejará ser ella misma a pesar de las elecciones. Y quizás, también yo pudiera ser yo mismo. No lo sé, lo que sí sabía es que a su lado, todo estaba bien.

**.**

**FIN**

**RECUERDEN QUE LOS RR ANONIMOS QUE REQUIERAN RESPUESTA O LO QUE SEA DEBEN DEJAR SU MAIL, YA QUE NO TENGO OTRA FORMA DE CONTESTARLOS. Y CUANDO DEJEN EL MAIL RECUERDEN PONER ESPACIOS ENTRE EL Y LOS NOMBRES ( ejemplo . 89 Hotmail. Com) ****SINO NO SE GUARDA EL MAIL****.**

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_

65


	11. NOTE

**NOTA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Este no es un nuevo capítulo, lo siento, y esta nota sera reemplazada por el próximo capítulo en cuanto lo tenga. Por el momento, os pido que cualquier mensaje que me quieran dejar con respecto a esta nota, lo hagan O dejando un RR en el capítulo anterior, o a mi mail que esta en el perfil, o mandandome un MP. Con gusto responderé a todas sus dudas, quejas, preguntas y/o cualquier cosa que quieran saber._

**La nota, es que he decidido salirme del mundo de FF. No dejar de Leer, pero sí de escribir; aunque salirme del mundo de Twilight es para todo, porque sinceramente ya me aburrí. **

PROMETÍ,y mantengo mi palabra, **NO DEJAR NINGÚN FIC SIN TERMINAR!** Lo dije antes y lo repito ahora, no los voy a dejar. Pero sí, voy a cambiar el hecho de que no habrán continuaciones. Y aclararé por puntos, distintos temas sobre los fics.

**La Rosa Negra: **Solo le faltan entre dos o tres capítulos, contando el epílogo. Estoy tratando de terminar el capítulo para subirlo, pero la verdad es que me esta costando con esto de que estoy de vacaciones y que la semana que viene empiezo la facu. Pero voy a intentar, ser rápida así lo termino pronto y ustedes no esperan tanto.

**Let It Be: **Ya sé que esta terminado, pero lamento informar que no subiré BREAKING THE HABIT, por varios motivos. Cuando saque la historia de FF fue porque me estaban plagiando, segundo porque solo tengo pocos capítulos escritos y no quiero seguir escribiendo sobre Twilight.

**Juego Con Fuego: **Seré sincera, no sé cuanto falta para el final, pero intentaré ser rápida en cuanto actualizaciones. He de confesar que aún no se como cerrarlo, pero sí decidí que la secuela (Juego con Hielo) que estaba estimada a publicarse a lo largo de este año, será **CANCELADA.** Cerraré JCF de tal forma que no se necesite una secuela. Con respecto a los Outtakes no es algo que necesite constancia ni nada por el estilo, además de que no se leen, así que a no ser que se me ocurra algo y lo escriba en el día no volveré a subir más de ellos.

En fin, lamento las molestias, gracias por leer y prometo reemplazar estas notas en cuanto tenga listos los capítulos correspondientes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Atte, Luciana (Luchy Rct)

_Hasta el Crepúsculo..._


End file.
